Kenji y Nahiara: Salvando una Amistad
by Maro The Dark Rabbit
Summary: El Cachorro recién integrado a la patrulla, Kenji, iniciara su entrenamiento como rescatista, sin embargo la cachorra voladora Nahiara no se siente a gusto con la presencia del terrier, hasta el punto de pelear a cada rato, lo cual traerá serias consecuencias para los dos, ahora tendrán que arreglar sus diferencias para llevarse bien y poder ser amigos.
1. Una breve explicación

_**Alola lectores!**_

 _ **Soy Maro y les traigo una nueva historia, sin embargo esto no lo escribí yo, literalmente, esta obra fue hecha por Ringtailmaster, Marcogalmich y Esteban Napo, con un poco de ayuda de Nightfall Adrián**_.

 _ **Según ellos este es mi regalo de Cumple-Navidad, ya que no pudieron darme un regalo por mi cumpleaños, pues entre todos me lo dan para navidad, se los agradezco enserio.**_

 _ **y Bueno, ustedes Ahora podrán disfrutar de esta gran historia, recuerden que yo no la Escribí, solo la estoy publicando para su entretenimiento, así que si quieren darle las felicitaciones a alguien, hay que dárselas a Ring, Marco, Napo y Adrián :3**_

 _ **Disfruten de su Lectura...**_


	2. De Mal en Peor (Inicio)

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en Bahía Aventura, tan tranquilo que los cachorros integrantes de los Paw Patrol decidieron pasar la tarde entrenando en las afueras del cuartel; Chase, el pastor alemán y líder del grupo, retaba en una carrera a Marshall, el dálmata bombero, mientras que Skye, la cachorra cockapoo y Zuma, el labrador chocolate, competían en la pista de obstáculos; de igual forma, Rubble, el joven bulldog, practicaba levantamiento de pesas y Rocky, el mestizo reciclador, realizaba algunas rutinas de pup-fu para relajarse. Al interior del cuartel, Napo, el Xoloescuincle paramédico preparaba su dummy de cachorro que usa para prácticas médicas, y Káiser, el pastor belga malinois color paja, revisaba el equipamiento de su mochila, y Tracker estaba con Everest en la planta alta platicando acerca de sus diversas aventuras en el ártico y en la jungla, todos los cachorros estaban ocupados en sus actividades.

Sin embargo, no todo era armonía ni tranquilidad en el cuartel. A los lejos, se podía oír un par de voces discutiendo acaloradamente. Eran Nahiara, la cachorra mestiza originaria de Barkingburg, quien ya tenía un mes con el equipo canino, y Kenji, el terrier japonés proveniente de Japón, y con una escasa semana de llegado con los PAW Patrol. Ambos fueron aceptados como resultado de un programa de intercambio a nivel internacional promovido por Ryder; sin embargo, parecía que ambos cachorros no estaban llevándose bien, y la plática era tan sonora que incluso el resto de los PAW Patrol tuvieron que detener sus actividades para averiguar que pasaba.

-Escuchas eso? –dijo Marshall con preocupación, mirando a Chase.

-Sí, puede oírse perfectamente hasta aquí, y no se ve que fuera una discusión agradable.

-Mejor vayamos a ver –dijo el dálmata.

-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!! NO TE SOPORTO –gritaba Nahiara.

-TU FUISTE LA QUE EMPEZO ESTO!! –gritó Kenji sonoramente

-Que está pasando aquí? -pregunto Chase con seriedad, acompañado de Rocky y Káiser, quienes también se unieron a la comitiva al escuchar la discusión.

-Ocurre algo cariño? -preguntó Rocky, preocupado por la cachorra que ahora era su pareja.

-Es este cachorro testarudo que no me deja en paz!!! –dijo la mestiza despectivamente.

-Tu eres quien se ha comportado muy mal conmigo, y ahora te escudas en tu novio, aparte de grosera, eres una miedosa!! –reclamó el terrier japonés.

-YA BASTA AMBOS!!! –Gritó Chase algo molesto-, no quiero que se estén insultando!!! Además, les recuerdo que aunque ambos fueron admitidos por el programa de intercambio cachorro, deben de ganarse su certificación para que puedan ser considerados como verdaderos miembros de los PAW Patrol. Káiser, podrías llevarlos para comenzar las pruebas?

-Claro Chase –dijo el pastor belga malinois-, ustedes dos, vengan conmigo, novatos.

Los cachorros obedecieron y siguieron a Káiser hasta una improvisada pista de obstáculos que acondicionaron en el otro lado de la colima para poder examinar a sus nuevos miembros. Llevo a los dos reclutas hasta el extremo de la pista, donde estaba señalada una línea de inicio.

-Vamos a probar su condición física, agilidad, reflejos y velocidad, así que prepárense, y cuando de la señal, comiencen.

Los dos cachorros se colocaron en posición, moviendo sus patas para calentar sus músculos, se miraron de reojo y luego fijaron su mirada en la línea de meta.

-LISTOS……………CORRAN!!!! –gritó Kaiser. Los dos cachorros comienzan a correr, llegando en primer lugar a una parte con llantas dispersas en toda el área.

-Ese inicio de carrera no estuvo mal.- Chase mira atentamente a los cadetes al iniciar la carrera de evaluación.

-Las llantas siempre son fáciles.- Káiser también mira atentamente, mientras recuerda algo del pasado.

-Recuerdas el día que Ryder te hizo la prueba? -Chase sonríe mirando a Káiser, que no esperaba esa pregunta. El pastor belga solo sonríe mientras cierra sus ojos al recordar.

-Si... mi prueba fue... distinta... colocaron muchas cosas en la pista que no deberían estar allí solo para comprobar mi capacidad de observación, nunca imagine que esa era la intención, yo solo me detuve para ir recolectando esas cosas... pensé que por eso había fallado.

Napo se sorprende al escuchar eso-. Esa no me la sabía, nakama.

-Cada prueba es diferente, la que el Dr. Steve nos hizo a Marshall y a mí era para verificar nuestro reacción... veremos si Nahi y Kenji superan esta prueba-. Chase continua atento, claro, sin dejar de comentar sus experiencias pasadas con sus amigos.

-Napo... como fue tu carrera? Que prueba te pusieron?- Káiser le pregunta con curiosidad a Napo.

Napo no responde por el momento, pues el examen que Marshall le hizo fue diferente.

-Este... pues más bien Marshall me dio una clase de paramédicos e hice examen al día siguiente… no tuve ninguna carrera… supongo que no fue prioritaria.

Káiser abre sus ojos ampliamente sorprendido, después mira a Marshall y a Chase, se solo sonríen nerviosamente, y de nuevo mira a Napo. -No has corrido por esta pista? Eso lo vamos a solucionar! Ya te prepararemos una pista a tu medida! -Káiser y Chase solo sonríen al imaginar las posibilidades, y Napo solo mira a Marshall, que también sonríe ante esa posibilidad.

-Yeaaah!!! Me encantaría hacer esa prueba! Como EMT necesito estar en forma.

Marshall sonríe al escucharlo.- Ese es el espíritu hermano! Pero……no te emociones todavía, las pruebas siempre son diferentes para cada cachorro, y si Chase y Káiser se unen para preparártela, no creo que vaya a ser nada fácil-. Napo mira sonriendo a Marshall, él sabe que si Marshall de dice eso, es por algo.

-Esto tenlo por seguro! -le afirma Chase sonriendo. Káiser regresa su mirada a la pista de entrenamiento.

\- Por el momento, centrémonos en ellos dos, están por salir del área de los neumáticos.

Los cachorros redirigen su atención al área de la carrera, y ciertamente, Nahi y Kenji están saliendo de los neumáticos.

-Mmm...no lo hacen nada mal... aunque..." -Napo observa de cerca lo que ocurre, no es el único, todos sus compañeros miran atentamente lo que sucede.

-Eso fue fácil, como un concurso de obediencia en Barkingburg-. Nahi se muestra orgullosa de su rendimiento.

-Claro...no es nuevo esto para la perrita fifí de alcurnia.- Nahiara voltea a ver a Kenji de pronto, sus ojos expresan molestia de inmediato.

-Mala elección de palabras-. Chase se muestra preocupado por la discusión.

-Supongo que Kenji quería bromear...pero...- Marshall solo niega con la cabeza, pensando en lo que se avecina.

-No estoy seguro de que eso vaya a terminar bien-. Káiser se ve serio, no esperaba esa acción de los cachorros reclutas.

-Eeeeeehhhhh... creo que no debe confiarse-. Napo también se ve serio, preocupado por las posibles consecuencias pronunciadas por el terrier japonés. Nahi mira a Kenji, sus ojos solo muestran molestia y mucho enojo.

-Ya verás lo que esta perrita fifí puede hacer... ASIATICO!!!

-Nahi, Kenji!!! Concéntrense!!! La carrera apenas comenzó!!!! Al escuchar a Káiser, los dos reclutas retoman su carrera, y se dirigen al árbol donde se encuentra el columpio de los cachorros, pero cuando llegan, ambos quieren usar la escalera al mismo tiempo.

-Habrá sido buena idea hacerlos correr sin sus pup packs? -Marshall mira a los dos cachorros discutir en la escalera.

-El chiste de esta prueba es que usen sus habilidades naturales, cuando nosotros hicimos esta prueba, no teníamos nuestros pup packs.- Káiser hace esa observación, observando la discusión.

-Considerando que solo hay una escalera-. Napo también se ve preocupado, pero más cuando ve lo que ocurre a continuación; en el árbol, los cachorros comienzan a subir por las escaleras, solo que al mismo tiempo.

-Que caballero! No piensas dejarme subir primero? -Nahi se ve muy molesta con Kenji.

-Pero eso no sería divertido! Además, esta carrera la voy a ganar yo! -Kenji sonríe delante de Nahiara, logrando que la cachorra se altere más.

-QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! -Los cuatro cachorros que intentan enseñarles a los cadetes están completamente asombrados ante el desagradable comportamiento de ambos. Marshall y Káiser solo niegan con la cabeza, no tienen idea de lo que ocurre.

-Paramos esto? -Napo está preocupado por la discusión.

-Todavía no, aún no están ni siquiera a la mitad, esperemos que reaccionen-. Káiser continua con su intención de que ver que los dos cadetes lo logren.

-Espero que lo hagan, porque no me gusta a donde apuntan sus reacciones-. Chase también se ve preocupado como Napo, incluso él está pensando en detener la prueba.

-No se preocupen, seguro no pasara nada-. Marshall está más confiado que todos los demás, y muestra una sonrisa segura.

-Bueno, démosle una oportunidad-. Napo acepta también que la prueba continúe, aunque aún tiene sus reservas. Después de mucho discutir, Kenji llega hasta arriba, y se lanza por el tobogán, seguido de Nahi; ambos cachorros saltan en el trampolín de Zuma, y ven marcado por conos un camino a la orilla del desfiladero.

-Carrera a campo traviesa! Ganare! Podrás hacerlo Nahi? No quisiera que se cayera la pintura de tus lindas uñas -Kenji continua tratando de hacer reír a la cachorra, aunque sin éxito.

-Como que Kenji anda muy graciosito, no les parece? -Napo se ve preocupado. Nahi está a punto de decir algo, pero ella se controla y solo mira a Kenji con cierta indiferencia.

-Parece que Nahi es más madura-.Chase parece un poco aliviado al ver la reacción de la mestiza. Pero, cuando los dos cachorros comienzan a correr, ellos no se esperan cierta sorpresa que los espera en el camino.

-ARF!! PALA!! ARF!! PINZAS!

-Rock? Rubble?" No me esperaba eso! -dice asombrado Marshall. De inmediato, los dos cachorros comienzan a lanzar globos con agua, y tres de inmediato hacen contacto con Nahi, que de inmediato queda empapada.

-Hey! no se supone que no te gusta el agua? –dijo Nahiara sacudiéndose para secarse. Rocky solo sonríe al escucharla.

-Lo siento amor, pero ya sabes que debes esperar toda clase de situaciones, las pruebas sirven para eso…..así que…..lo siento Nahi... no me gusta el agua... EN MI!!! –dijo el mestizo, y nuevamente le lanza otro globo lleno que agua a Nahiara que nuevamente la vuelve a empapar. Kenji, al verla esa escena, se detiene y mira lo empapada que esta, y comienza a carcajearse, pero su distracción tiene consecuencias, pues Rubble lanza una lluvia de globos de agua, los cuales caen sobre él.

-EN EL BLANCO!!! MÁS ATENTO KENJI! –grita el bulldog inglés, y el terrier solo se mira a sí mismo y sonríe por lo empapado que esta.

-Bien, eso...no salió como esperaba-. Káiser no puede evitar sonreír al ver eso.

-Solo es un poco de agua!!! Puedes recuperar tu maquillaje, perrita fifí!!! -Kenji realmente está tratando de animar a Nahiara… pero sus palabras parece tener el efecto contrario.

-ERES UN...!- Nahiara reaccionó muy mal al tomar lo dicho por el terrier como una burla.

-Hasta allí llego la madurez-. Chase solo se lleva su patita derecha a la frente, y Káiser trata de hacer que los cachorros se enfoquen en la prueba.

-Cachorros! Concéntrense! Aun no terminan esta pista de obstáculos!

-Grrrrrrr!!!- gruñó la mestiza y continuó corriendo. Los dos cachorros se miran mutuamente. Nahiara con deseos de darle una lección a Kenji, y el terrier japonés continúa sonriéndole. Ambos llegan al área donde se encuentra el tronco hueco, Nahiara corre dentro de él, Kenji sobre el tronco, y los dos alcanzan el final del tronco al mismo tiempo, y el par de cachorros comienzan a correr rápidamente hacia la meta, la cual está a un lado del sube y baja, van muy parejos, pero, poco antes del final, ocurre algo inesperado.

-Lo siento cachorra fifi!!! Pero la victoria será mía!!! -Kenji le da un leve empujón a la derecha a Nahi, no la tira, pero es suficiente para que la cachorra pierda el ritmo, Kenji llega cerca de Káiser, y cruza la meta, mientras Nahiara solo lo ve de manera enfurecida.

-Listo! He ganado! –dice Kenji brincando de alegría. Napo anota algo en el cuaderno, mientras que murmura algo. -Mmmhhh... vaya que es muy llevado Kenji.

-Ganaste? Pequeña rata tramposa!!! -Nahiara está completamente enojada.

-Hey! No soy una rata, soy el ganador- Kenji no deja de sonreír, lo cual en ese momento, no es de mucha ayuda.

-Yo debería...!!!- Nahi está a punto de gritar algo más. Marshall, Chase, Káiser y Napo se ven sumamente sorprendidos por el espectáculo.

-HEY!!! QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? -grito Káiser molesto.

-EL ME EMPUJO! -trato de justificarse Nahiara.

-NO ES CIERTO, SOLO ERES UNA MALA PERDEDORA!!- Kenji trata de defenderse.

-QUIETOS LOS DOS!!! Ninguno ha llegado a la meta!!! -Los dos reclutas miran bien, y notan que la línea de llegada esta dos metros delante de ellos.

-Así no puedo evaluarlos! –dice Kaiser algo alterado.

-Tranquilo Káiser, mejor pasemos a la siguiente prueba -dijo Chase. -Nahiara, Kenji, vayan con Napo y Marshall para su siguiente prueba.

Káiser solo mira la línea de meta, y después a los cachorros. Chase solo escucha que Káiser murmura para si. -No lo puedo creer! No lo puedo creer!

Todos los cachorros observan atentos a la siguiente prueba, Nahi y Kenji solo esperan ansiosos lo que viene. Káiser se acerca a Napo cargando algo con cuidado… y lo deposita delante de él.

-Estas seguro de esto hermano?- Marshall está preocupado, más porque sabe que lo que está delante de Napo es muy valioso para el xoloscuincle.

-Vamos! Seguro que pueden hacer esto bien!- Napo solo sonríe seguro de su decisión. En ese momento, Káiser y Napo destapan un muñeco "dummie".

-Chicos es momento de que conozcan a Patricio! –dijo Napo con orgullo.

-Seguro? Tengo uno que me dio Rocky para entrenar, me dolería menos ver que le pase algo antes que a tu adorado Patricio-. Káiser realmente está dispuesto a intercambiar al dummie, pero Napo no parece dispuesto a eso y continúa con la prueba.

-Gracias por preocuparte bro, pero estoy seguro de que no le pasara nada-. Káiser trata de responder, pero al ver la seguridad de Napo, decide guardar silencio.

-Vaya que estas confiado Napo-. Marshall tampoco está muy convencido, pero acepta la decisión.

-Cierto –dijo Napo, y luego se dirigió a los reclutas.- Chicos, una vez un joven dálmata me dijo que como EMTs, la vida de alguien está en nuestras patitas, así que hoy "Patricio" será su paciente.

-PACIENTE???? –dijeron Kenji y Nahiara al mismo tiempo, intercambiando miradas.

-Asi es –dijo Marshall explicando la situación de la prueba-, imaginen que hubo un accidente en la carretera y necesitan darle atención médica a una persona herida para que llegue al hospital, que harían en este caso?

Mientras el dálmata hablaba, Rubble llegó con su excavadora trayendo un auto que Rocky trajo del centro de reciclaje local, para simular que era carro chocado. Marshall toma a "Patricio" y lo deposita dentro del vehículo siniestrado.

-Muy bien chicos, su prueba comienza…….ahora!! –dijo Napo, activando un cronómetro.

-Ok, hora de liberar a Patricio! –dijo Kenji, dirigiéndose a inspeccionar el auto.

-No me ganaras Asiatico!! –grita Nahiara, corriendo hacia el vehículo. Kenji comienza a observar con detalle si hay fuego o electricidad en los alrededores del carro, y determina que es segueo para maniobrar, y también nota que la puerta no esta tan dañada para abrirla.

-Ok, tu puedes, solo concéntrate y hazle caso a las instrucciones que te dieron Marshall y Napo –pensó el terrier japonés. –Oye Nahi, podrías………. –Kenji iba a pedir ayuda a la mestiza, pero ella lo empuja, tirándolo al suelo.

-Pero que haces, cachorra fifi? –dijo Kenji molesto.

-Esa me la debes por lo de la carrera –dijo Nahiara de forma altanera.

-Estoy comenzando a desear que te coman los Titanes!!! –rugió Kenji.

-Esto no me gusta Napo, no están cooperando –dijo Marshall consternado

-Ya vas a hablar de tus tonterías orientales que a nadie le importan? –continuó la mestiza.

-Tonterías de orientales? –preguntó Kenji confundido.

-Sé que somos cachorros, pero por favor, compararnos con una ridícula caricatura animada, eso es tan infantil e inmaduro –dijo la mestiza de forma mordaz. El terrier, aun teniendo pelaje blanco y negro, se veía rojo por el enojo.

-QUE….FUE……LO QUE DIJISTE?!!!

-CADETES SIGAN EN LA PRUEBA!! –gritó Napo algo alterado.

-Solo dije la verdad, por favor, madura de una vez –dijo Nahiara mirando fijamente al terrier, quien cada vez más molesto.

-No recuerdo haber visto a Kenji tan enojado –dijo Marshall, pensando en lo peor.

-Te enseñare que puedo hacer realidad mi sueño!!! –dijo Kenji entre dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no perder el control ante las mordaces palabras de la cachorra mestiza.

-Supongo que meterse con su anime favorito no es buena idea –dijo Kaiser, atento a los reclutas.

-Yo lo comprendo, Marshall senpai, pero no es bueno que Kenji exagere –dijo Napo. Poco a poco, Kenji logra calmarse y procede junto con Nahiara a sacar a "Patricio" del vehículo. Una vez que el dummie estaba fuera, procedieron al siguiente paso.

-Ahora revisemos como esta –dijo Nahiara más tranquila.

-Procede a revisar al paciente –dijo Kenji con un tono mas profesional.

-Tiene signos vitales, pulso……normal.

-Bien Nahi, ahora no dejes que se mueva, ven y sostén su cabeza.

-Esta bien…….inmaduro –dijo Nahiara burlonamente, obteniendo otra mirada agresiva de Kenji.

-Nahiara está desesperando a propósito a Kenji –dijo Marshall.

-Vamos nakama, solo concéntrate!! –gritó Napo, viendo con preocupación a Kenji. Marshall también está preocupado, pero no externa palabra alguna para no causar molestias a los demás.

-Bien, ahora atendamos al paciente y brindémosle cuidado intensivo –dijo Kenji.

Kaiser mira preocupado a los cadetes, aunque ellos están trabajando, el pastor belga malinois observa detenidamente la situación, como si algo no estuviera bien.

-Eso no es bueno, en un equipo de rescatistas, lo primero y más esencial es el trabajo de equipo y la confianza de sus integrantes, y eso no lo estoy viendo aquí.

-Creen que sean aptos para aplicar con nosotros? –susurró Chase.

-Tienen potencial, pero siento que les falta llevarse mejor en equipo –dijo Kaiser.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kaiser, podrán tener talento, pero si no saben trabajar juntos, estarán perdidos en un rescate real –dijo Napo.

-Es verdad, los PAW Patrol trabajamos en equipo y perfecta sincronía, sería terrible que en plena misión comiencen a pelear como lo han estado haciendo –afirmó Marshall. Luego de unos minutos, Kenji acaba con sus maniobras de rescate.

-Ahora, a subirlo en la camilla.

-Esta bien!!! –dice Nahiara, toma a Patricio el cuello y lo lanza a la camilla, ante la mirada horrorizada de los demás cachorros.

-Queeee!!? –exclama Napo al ver eso, Marshall traga saliva, Kaiser se queda boquiabierto y Chase no pudoi articular palabra alguna, pero los cuatro cachorros comparten el mimso sentimiento de indignación ante la escena que acaban de contemplar.

-Nahiara!!! Que has hecho!!? –gritó Kenji indignado.

-Me desesperé, tú quieres llevarte solo el crédito –contesta la mestiza de forma desganada.

-Si esa es tu actitud, trabajare solo –dijo Kenji, y agarra con su hocico a Patricio.

-No lo permitiré!!! –reclamó Nahiara y con sus dientes sujeta al muñeco fuertemente y lo jala.

-Ahhhh... Pa…..Pa…Patricio –dijo Napo comenzando a tartamudear al ver eso.

-SUELTALO, PERRITA FIFI!!! –gritaba Kenji.

-TU SUELTALO, INMADURO Y RARO!!! –replicó Nahiara. Cada uno tiraba del muñeco como si jugaran a tirar de la cuerda. Marshall y el resto de los cachorros prefirieron voltear la mirada para evadir la vergonzosa escena.

-Y siguen peleando –dijo Kaiser

-Asi es, yo digo que revisemos los resultados después de…… -Chase fue interrumpido por un sonido de algo que se rasgaba, los cuatro cachorros voltearon y se acercaron, quedando boquiabiertos al ver el dummy destrozado y partido en dos, y a los dos reclutas viéndolo.

-Oh oh! .dijeron ambos reclutas. El xoloscuincle avanzó y contempló con nerviosismo y tristeza los restos del que fuera su dummy favorito.

-Mi….mi muñeco……MI MUÑECO!!! PATRICIO!!! QUE TE HAN HECHO!!! –gritó Napo desconsolado y sollozando.

-Tranquilo hermanito, lo repararemos y quedara como nuevo –dijo Marshall. Poniendo su hombro en el xoloscuincle para consolarlo.

-PATRICIOOOOOOOOO!! –lloraba entristecido el cachorro paramédico.

-Tranquilízate Napo, no llores hermanito.

-Napo, lo sentimos de verdad... pero fue su culpa! –dijeron ambos cachorros señalándose. Sin embargo, Marshall los miró severamente.

-No puedo creer esto…….ustedes acaban de matar a un paciente! –dijo Marshall disgustado.

-Pero, eso era un muñeco cualquiera, no tiene importancia.

-Un muñeco cualquiera? UN MUÑECO CUALQUIERA?? Ese "muñeco cualquiera" representan una vida!!! Toda vida es preciada y solo se da una vez!! Como se atreven a despreciarlo así?? –dijo Napo con gran indignación. Toma los restos de Patricio y va a dejarlo en su pup house.

-Kenji, Nahiara!! De verdad me han decepcionado –dijo Marshall entristecido-, no solo han hecho lo que han querido sino que están poniendo la vida de otros en peligro con su actitud!!!

-Si no trabajan en equipo, de que sirvió todo el esfuerzo que han puesto? El esfuerzo que hemos invertido en ustedes, no solo fracasan ustedes, sino también nosotros!! –dijo Chase.

-Solo lo diré una vez: ese muñeco que destrozaron fue la prueba final de Napo para graduarse, y él se desveló poniendo su esfuerzo para pasarla, ese dummie era su amigo.. …y yo... yo……….

-Marshall? –preguntó Chase preocupado al ver a su amigo temblando.

-No puedo….no puedo con esto……..no puedo... -el cachorro de dálmata comenzó a llorar de enojo por lo acontecido y se dio a media vuelta para que no lo vieran así.

-QUE OCURRE CON USTEDES DOS! –reclamó Chase

-Pero, nosotros no queríamos……. –dijeron los dos reclutas, tratando de disculparse.

-Y ENCIMA DE TODO... SE ATREVIERON A DECIRLE QUE ERA UN SIMPLE MUÑECO? QUE TAL SI ESE SIMPLE MUÑECO HUBIESE SIDO RYDER? –decía Chase cada vez mas enojado. Marshall continuaba llorando mientras Kaiser trataba de calmarlo, y ver al dálmata en ese estado, el enojo de Chase solo aumentó más.

-TODOS NOSOTROS DEPOSITAMOS NUESTRA CONFIANZA EN USTEDES DOS... PERO NO! USTEDES CONVIRTIERON ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO EN UNA ESTUPIDA COMPETENCIA DE POPULARIDAD! -los nervios de Chase estaban al límite, y ver llorar a Marshall había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Lo sentimos mucho –dijeron Kenji y Nahiara, tratado de disculparse, pero Chase yo no escuchaba loo que los reclutas decían y continuó con su regaño.

-NO ME INTERESA QUE DIGAN QUE FUE LA CULPA DE UNO U OTRO! SEAN RESPONSABLES DE SUS ACTOS! ESTO NO PUEDE CONTINUAR ASI! NO TERMINARON LA CARRERA POR SU FORMA DE ACTUAR! Y POR SU RIDICULA COMPETENCIA PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCION!!! Y PATRICIO TENIA UN VALOR MUY ESPECIAL PARA NAPO! Y SI HUBIESE SIDO UNA PERSONA REAL? LA HABRIAN LESIONADO MUCHO MAS... SI NO ES QUE TAL VEZ...!

-YA BASTA CHASE!! –gritó Kaiser. Chase voltea a ver al pastor belga, pero él ve que Marshall lo está mirando muy asustado, así que el cachorro respira profundo, y trata de calmarse.

-Lo siento cadetes... pero es necesario que comprendan lo que acaban de hacer aquí –dijo Chase más calmado, pero igual de severo. Los dos cachorros reclutas e sienten apenados, pero aun así, ellos dos continúan discutiendo.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! –dijo Kenji-. SI NO HUBIESES ACTUADO ASI CONMIGO…..!

-YO? SI TU ERES EL INMADURO! NO TIENES AUTOCONTROL! ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE! MIRA QUE COMPARAR LA REALIDAD CON UN ESTUPIDO ANIME! –contestó Nahiara molesta.

-RETIRA LO DICHO! NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS! –dijo Kenji retadoramente.

-CLARO QUE LA TENGO!! SOY MAS MADURA!! YO NO CENTRO MIS DECISIONES EN CASOS IRREALES!

-Un anime te enseña muchas cosas y luchar por lo que quieres!! Yo me centro en lo que hago.

-Que maduro! Tu realidad se basa en una ridícula caricatura oriental.

-Ya basta... YA BASTA!!! –decía Kaiser, pero no lograba conciliar a ambos cachorros, Chase estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en eso notó que Marshall se acercaba, sus jos estaban rojos por el llanto, pero su rostro se veía serio, con una enorme molestia.

-CALLENSE USTEDES DOS!!! –gritó el dálmata tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlo, incluyendo los belicosos reclutas, quienes guardaron silencio antes esa orden.

-Marshall? –dijeron Kaise y Chase al mismo tiempo a ver al gentil dálmata así.

-ESTOY HARTO DE OIRLOS PELEAR!! DESTROZARON LA POSESION MAS VALIOSA DE MI HERMANO Y LO HICIERON LLORAR, ME HICIERON LLORAR A MI!! PERO LO PEOR, ES QUE SE VE QUE NO LES IMPORTA SU ENTRENAMIENTO, NO LES INTERESA SER PARTE DEL EQUIPO, NO SE TOMAN EN SERIO SU ENTRENAMIENTO!!! SOLO LES IMPORTA PELEAR UNA Y OTRA VEZ, ESTOY HARTO DE SU CONDUCTA TAN INMADURA!!! -gritó el dálmata, tomando su casco y lo azotó con fuerza al suelo, algo que nadie había visto antes.

-Tranquilo Marsh...-dijo Kaiser, pero el dálmata continuó con su arremetida verbal.

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR!! SE IMAGINAN QUE PATRICIO HUBIERA SIDO UN NIÑO REAL? SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE PUDIERON PONER EN RIESGO UNA VIDA? LO QUE HACEN NO ES ALGO QUE PUEDA TOMARSE A JUEGO!!! VIENDO ESTO, NO DEJARIA QUE SE ACERCARAN NI A UN METRO DE ALGUIEN, SU COMPORTAMIENTO ES UNA VERGÜENZA, USTEDES ME DAN VERGUENZA, NO MERECEN SER PARTE DE ESTE EQUIPO!!! -el dálmata se voltea y se aleja, dirigiéndose a su pup-house y se encierra. Napo, al notar lo ocurrido, se acerca a la casa de su Marshall e intenta que le abra, pero no recibe respuesta. Todos miran anonadados al Pup House de Marshall, así como el casco que quedo en el suelo, como un silencioso testigo de la discusión que tuvo lugar momentos atrás.

-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!- dijo Kenji a Nahiara, recriminándole lo ocurrido

-LO QUE YO HICE? TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! –grita la mestiza.

-Marsh? Abre hermano- Napo sigue intentando que su amigo salga, pero sin éxito. Káiser está a punto de perder la paciencia, pues la discusión entre ambos cachorros iba en aumento, Nahiara defendía su postura, mientras que Kenji no paraba de recriminarle, pero en ese momento, interviene Chase, el también observa aquella escena y activa su megáfono.

-Muy bien ustedes dos, sepárense! -ordenó muy molesto el pastor alemán.

-Pero... -Dijeron ambos tratando una vez más de justificarse.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE! -gritó Chase con fuerza, algo raro en el pastor alemán. Los dos cachorros obedecieron y miraron el semblante serio de Chase.

-Cachorros- empezó a decir Chase-, la pista de obstáculos tiene un objetivo, hacer que uno trabaje en equipo, no es para que uno se burle y haga menos a los demás, el Jefe Ryder nos ha asignado responsabilidades a cada uno de los que integramos a los PAW Patrol.

-Pero Kenji empezó con esto- dijo Nahiara tratando se salir del problema-, si no se hubiera burlado de mí ni me hubiese empujado, yo habría terminado bien mi carrera!

-No intentes evadir esto cadete!- dijo Chase en un tono serio-, deben aprender a trabajar en equipo para hacer un buen rescate!

-Jejejejeje! Regañaron a Nahi!- dijo en torno burlón Kenji -Lero lero!!!

-Tienes algo más que decir, cadete Kenji? -pregunta de inmediato Chase, con una mirada seria.

-Ehhhhhhhhh…..- a Kenji se le forma una gotita,- este… ……no señor.

-Eso esperaba oír- dice Chase-. Ahora, Discúlpense!

-Ammm... -intenta disculparse Nahiara-, discúlpame por mi comportamiento Kenji.

-Si… bueno...-dice Kenji-, te disculpo, pero la próxima vez sé más divertida!

-Divertida? Crees que es divertido burlarse de uno? -pregunta molesta Nahiara.

-La vida tiene que ser divertida! -dijo molesto Kenji-, así que deja de poner tu cara de chancla de madera!

-Yo te voy a dar tu chancla de madera! -Nahiara agarra a Kenji y comienzan a pelear. Todos los cachorros se quedan sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de pronto Káiser levanta la voz.

YA FUE SUFICIENTE!!! -por fin estalla enojado el pastor belga malinois-. PAREN ESTO O VERAN QUE SIGNIFICA ESTAR MOLESTO!

Kenji y Nahiara se paran en seco y se quedan sorprendidos de que Káiser hablara en tono aún más fuerte que Chase. Rocky tampoco lo creía, él había visto a su hermano como alguien alegre y divertido, pero verlo molesto era algo nuevo para él, y más cuando se trataba de rescate y salvamento. Cada recluta vuelve a su esquina y Káiser va hablar con Kenji.

-Kenji, te he mostrado porque tengo la pata delantera vendada? -pregunta el pastor belga. El terrier japonés baja la mirada y se da cuenta del vendaje de Káiser, luego ve su pata trasera con otro vendaje, vuelve a mirar a Káiser y le dice que no tiene idea, en el tiempo que lleva en la patrulla Kenji no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Mira -dice Káiser.- cuando llegué a Bahía Aventura tuve un accidente, y ésta herida la estuvieron tratando Katie y Marshall por un buen tiempo, ellos me han dicho que me cuide y que tome descansos, pero no lo he hecho por una razón, la cual se llama... ¡RESPONSABILIDAD! LA RESPONSABILIDAD TE LLEVA A TENER RIESGOS!, NO IMPORTA LA SEGURIDAD DE UNO!, CON TAL DE SALVAR A ALGUIEN!, NUNCA TOMES A JUEGO TUS DEBERES!, Y ESO MISMO VA PARA TI NAHIARA!, APRENDAN A TRABAJAR JUNTOS!

Una vez dicho esto el pastor belga regresa a su lugar, Kenji intenta decir algo, pero no se da cuenta que detrás suyo estaba Napo, observando la escena.

-Como dijo Káiser, ustedes deben aprender a trabajar juntos- dijo muy serio Napo.

-No podemos hacerlo! -dijeron ambos-. Lo que ustedes nos piden es imposible!

-Conque imposible, eh? -pregunta Napo-. Imposible llevarse bien? Imposible hacer frente a un peligro?

-Pero es que...-dice Nahiara.

-Pero nada! -dice molesto Napo-. Díganme algo los dos: ustedes han vivido un sismo?

Los dos cachorros se quedan callados, sin saber que contestar.

-Seguro que no -dice Napo-, ustedes creen que es fácil ver como un edificio cae con personas adentro y no puedas hacer nada para ayudar? ¿O que es muy fácil hacer que la gente te responda para saber si está viva? ¡Claro que no es fácil! ¡Por eso arriesgamos nuestra vida! Bien me lo decía Marshall el día que me entrenó para ser un EMT: la vida de un paciente está en nuestras patas, de uno depende salvarlo y no dejarlo morir, intentar todo y dar todo ¡Estamos atentos y dispuestos a servir a quienes nos necesitan! ¡El trabajo en equipo ayuda siempre! Y si ustedes piensan que llevarse bien para trabajar en equipo es imposible ¡Entonces están en un lugar que no les corresponde! ¡Y como dirían en mi tierra: LA PUERTA ESTA MUY GRANDE Y ANCHA PARA QUE DEJEN EL EQUIPO Y SE VAYAN! –concluyó Napo exaltado y molesto. El resto de los cachorros se acercaron al oír toda la discusión y comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí.

-No me esperaba que Napo fuera muy duro con ellos- dijo Rubble.

-Siempre lo veo divertido y buena onda, listo para hacer alguna locura- dice Skye.

-Vaya que Napo aprendió bien de Mawshall- dijo Zuma-, con wazón es el tewcero al mando en la brigada EMT.

-Yes, of course -dijo Tracker-, espero no hacer enojar a Napo, cuando se enoja hace temblar al más valiente.

-Tienes todo la razón- opina Everest.

Los dos nuevos cadetes de la patrulla se sienten apenados, pero, antes de que puedan decir cualquier cosa… las placas de todos los cachorros se activan.

-Cachorros! Preséntense todos en el centro de mando…….de inmediato!

Al escuchar ese llamado, los cachorros acuden, no parece un llamado a una misión, sin embargo, la seriedad en la voz de Ryder indica que es urgente. Todos caminan al elevador, pero esta vez no hay carambola de cachorros, pues Marshall y Napo vienen caminando juntos lentamente, y se paran en el elevador muy serios. Esto hace que los cadetes se sientan aún peor, pues detectan la tristeza de Napo y la decepción de Marshall, y no es todo. Al voltear del otro lado, sienten el enojo de Chase, y la desilusión de Káiser. El resto de la patrulla también se ven serios, pero los cachorros que los estaban entrenando son los que parecen seriamente decepcionados. Finalmente todos llegan con Ryder, quien los está esperando. Todos los cachorros toman sus lugares, Napo, Káiser, Skye, Rocky, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Marshall, Everest, Tracker, Nahi y Kenji. Como siempre, Chase da un paso adelante para su habitual saludo a su líder.

-Paw Patrol, listos para la acción, Jefe Ryder! –ice Chase con solemnidad.

Ryder camina de un lado a otro mientras entran los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer entran por los cristales de la torre. Ryder suspira, y finalmente habla.

-Kenji, Nahiara, que fue lo que ocurrió durante el entrenamiento de hoy?

Ambos cachorros tragan, pues la pregunta de Ryder era más que directa.

-Cachorros, lo oí todo, lo vi todo, y no solo eso- en ese momento, la pantalla muestra escenas de las cámaras de seguridad, y todas las escenas vividas ese día aparecen de inmediato-. Se retaron innecesariamente en la carrera, se hirieron moralmente, se empujaron, no terminaron la carrera por su ridícula rivalidad, no trabajaron en equipo para salvar a un herido, destrozaron a Patricio, se culparon mutuamente sin detenerse, se insultaron de todas las maneras posibles, lastimaron a sus entrenadores, y nadie asumió su responsabilidad! Que es lo que esperaban?

Ambos cadetes solo pueden mirar al suelo, pues no saben que decir al respecto.

-Así que solo se quedan callados? Que decepción cachorros, pero supongo que ustedes dos no necesitan estar aquí más tiempo, necesitamos planear las actividades para la semana, pero ya que no les gusta el trabajo en equipo…..KENJI Y NAHIARA! Ambos se retiraran del servicio por hoy, se irán a dormir en este momento, mientras nosotros terminamos la reunión.

-Pe…..pero Ryder…..-Kenji por fin trata de disculparse, y Nahiara trata de secundarlo, pero es inútil y Ryder se muestra inflexible ante los dos reclutas.

-BUENAS NOCHES CACHORROS! PUEDEN RETIRARSE! -la orden de Ryder resuena en los oídos de ambos, y sin otra opción, los dos se retiran cabizbajos y bajan en el elevador, mirando a un decepcionado Ryder hablar con el resto de los cachorros.

Esa noche, ambos cachorros estaban acostados en la planta baja, pues aún no tenían sus puphouses asignadas, así que usaban unas camas comunes para perro. Los dos trataban de dormir, pero era difícil para ellos dos conciliar el sueño, el regaño por parte de los demás fue algo que les dolía bastante y cada uno meditaba y repasaba en su mente lo acontecido ese día.

-Ha sido un día pésimo, Káiser, Chase y Marshall nos regañaron, incluso Napo se molestó con nosotros, ni siquiera Rocky me defendió, parece que fue mala idea aceptar la invitación de Rocky para inscribirme al programa para formar parte de los Paw Patrol, además, ya tienen a una cachorra voladora, yo solo estoy sobrando, tal vez sería mejor si regreso a Barkingburg, seguro que nadie me extrañara- Nahi solo sigue pensando de forma melancólica mientras mira por la puerta de Cristal de la torre.

-Una semana, una estúpida semana, y no he podido hacer nada bien, la verdad, me estoy desesperando –piensa Kenji molesto-, no quiero fallarle a mi madre, ni a mis nuevos amigos, mi honor está en juego… pero…..no sé qué hacer.

-Chase, Marshall, Káiser y Napo se enojaron conmigo hoy -Nahiara continuaba su introspección-, pero en que líos me metí? Y por si fuera poco, la mirada de Ryder, esa mirada llena de decepción.

-Venir de Japón y estar en la Paw Patrol es mi sueño –dijó Kenji golpeando el piso, decepcionado de sí mismo-, logré entrar al programa de intercambio, tengo que esforzarme para poder ser parte de ellos, no quiero regresar derrotado a casa, debo cumplir mi sueño!!!

Nahiara voltea a ver a Kenji al escuchar el golpe. -En que está pensando Kenji? Se ve algo triste, no es usual en él, pero seguro se le pasara...yo, por otra parte ¿A quién engaño? No sé si pueda ser útil aquí, debí quedarme en Barkingburg.

Kenji mira a Nahi de reojo. -Seguro está planeando algo, tal vez como insultarme otra vez, hacer mofa de mis gustos, sé que no son de agrado de todos, pero debería tratar de entenderme y ser menos seria y presumida, así serán todas las cachorras en Barkingburg?-. Así pasaron los minutos, y en algún momento, ambos cachorros miraron fijamente la Pup House de Napo y recordaron lo que ellos dos le hicieron a Patricio, suspirando al recordar tan vergonzoso episodio.

-No quiero dejar a Rocky ni a los Paw Patrol, quiero demostrarles que puedo ser útil para el equipo, no quiero volver derrotada a Barkingburg, no me rendiré!!!–pensó Nahiara.

-Quiero hacer amigos, demostrarle a mi madre que puedo alcanzar mi sueño, no me rendiré hasta lograrlo, por mi honor!!! –pensó Kenji, quedándose profundamente dormido a los pocos segundos~

 **Continuara...**


	3. Misión Especial?

La noche transcurrió sin novedades, y finalmente llega el amanecer. Como todas las mañanas Chase se levanta temprano, y como siempre, comienza su primera labor del día.

-Arf! Megáfono! Buenos días cachorros! Todos a levantarse!!

Napo salta de su pup house, aun somnoliento y bostezando. -Ahhh! Chase!! Deja dormir!! No ves que hay cachorros que nos recuperamos de un maratón de Apolo el súper cachorro?!

Rubble sale caminado de manera errática de su Pup house. -Ahh…... porque sigue oscuro?

Napo solo sonríe mientras se acerca a Rubble. -Hermanito… tu antifaz.

-Oooohh! Ya salió el sol! Estamos a tiempo para el desayuno? -Napo solo se ríe al escuchar a Rubble, pero, en se momento, ve que Káiser camina lentamente saliendo de su Pup House, ya con su uniforme.

-Káiser? Que te sucede? -Chase se acerca lentamente, al igual que Napo, mientras Kenji y Nahi los miran desde la puerta de la torre.

-Por que camina de esa manera? -Nahi mira como Chase y Napo tratan de hablar con Káiser.

-Si… es casi como si se quisiera defender de algo… es como los animes, cuando el héroe quiere actuar en defensa- Kenji solo observa, lo cual parece ser bueno, pues no se dio cuenta de que Nahi solo rodó sus ojos y le viro su mirada al oir al terrier mencionar los animes.

-Arf! Soga! -Káiser dispara su soga aun dormido, amarrando a Napo y a Chase. -No te llevaras a los conejitos, Rey Araña! –murmura el pastor belga entre sueños.

-Que? Que pasa aquí? -Chase se ve sorprendido al ser atado por su amigo.

-Conejitos? Rey Araña? -Napo solo mira con curiosidad a Káiser. Rocky corre y despierta a Káiser, que mira a su alrededor con los ojos rojos.

-Y lo hizo de nuevo! Quiero dormir! –reclamó el pastor belga, luego mira delante de él, y se preocupa-. Chase? Napo? Que sucede aquí?

Chase solo mira a Káiser, que le devuelve la mirada apenado, y Chase solo le sonríe-. Alguien pude desatarme?

Rocky se empieza reír. -Debieron dejar que siguiera soñando un ratito más, Chase.

Mientras los demás jugaban, Nahi y Kenji ven el alboroto por el sonambulismo de Káiser. -Y ahora que están haciendo?- Kenji mira a los cachorros sorprendido.

-Qué curioso, Káiser enredó a Napo y Chase dormido- Nahi hace un gran esfuerzo para no reírse y mostrarse seria…..pero finalmente ella suelta una pequeña risa, leve y casi imperceptible. Kenji se sorprende, pues después de varios días, logra ver a Nahiara reír, y cuando ella se reincorpora, él se voltea, pero dentro de su mente está rondando la idea de tratar de hacer que Nahi se ría para hacerla su amiga y ya no pelear más, solo falta ver si su plan puede resultar.

-Sucede algo? -Kenji solo sonríe tímidamente al escuchar la pregunta de la mestiza.

-Ahhhh... nada...nada…jeje- Kenji solo responde con nerviosismo, mientras que Nahiara solo lo mira extrañada.

-Que tramara ese terrier?- Nahi solo piensa en ello mientras ambos continúan viendo la escena.

Justo en ese momento, Ryder sale con los platos de todos los cachorros listos, una verdadera hazaña de malabarismo, pero el joven líder de la patrulla lo maneja como si nada.

-Cachorros, vengan! Es la hora de desayunar! –dijo Ryder. Napo alza sus dos orejas mientras comienza a agitar su colita.

-Comida!!! -el cachorro sale corriendo aunque sigue atado a la cuerda, arrastrando con él a Chase.

-NAPOOOO! ALTO! CACHORRO PASTOR ATADO A TU LADO! -Chase trata de hacer que el hambriento Napo se detenga en su carrera, y por suerte, el cachorro xoloescuincle lo escucha.

-Ups, olvide eso, perdón!!! -Napo se detiene de inmediato, y al hacerlo, Chase se reincorpora, respirando aliviado. -Káiser… será mejor que nos desamarres de inmediato… quiero comer!!

Káiser se acerca, y trata de usar su pinza triple, pero al observar el nudo, el pastor belga sonríe de manera nerviosa y preocupado.- Ehhhh... Napo...no sé cómo desatar el nudo... curioso, ni en el campamento de cachorros de la alcaldesa Goodway hemos logrado este tipo de nudo ciego-. Mientras los cachorros miran el nudo, Rubble ya estaba comiendo, en tanto Kenji y Nahiara siguen mirando la escena con detenimiento.

-Como se irán a soltar? -Kenji se pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

-Algo deben hacer, dudo que Napo planee quedarse sin desayunar-. Nahi también desea ver como saldrán de ese pequeño enredo. Napo sigue mirando la comida, y ve como poco a poco los demás cachorros comienzan a llegar a desayunar.

-Descuida hermano, siempre hay una solución, ARF! TIJERAS DE EMT! -De su pup pack salen unas tijeras EMT en un pequeño brazo mecánico, y con ellas, Napo corta la soga de rescate de Káiser, liberándose del nudo. -Ok! Somos libres! Y ahora si me disculpan...COMIDA!!!

-Mi soga! -Káiser mira su destrozada soga de rescate y comienza a sollozar.

-No te preocupes Káiser, solo tenemos que tomar una nueva del almacén- dice Chase, sonriendo por la reacción de Napo ante la posibilidad de perder el desayuno.

-Supongo que entrometerme entre el desayuno y Napo o Rubble no es buena idea, está bien, que remedio, conseguiré una nueva soga- Káiser solo suspira mirando los restos de su soga. Napo solo voltea a ver a Káiser, y le habla con la boca llena.

-Lo siento hermano *chomp chomp* te traeré una nueva del almacén *chomp chomp, pero antes, a desayunar, el desayuno es sagrado!

Skye solo mira a Napo, mientras una gotita se le forma en la frente. –Napo, no hables con la boca llena, por favor.

Napo solo los voltea a ver, aun con la boca llena, sonriendo.- Una disculpa Skye! -todos miran al xolozcuintle y solo se ríen entre dientes. Mientras tanto, Kenji y Nahi observaron la escena, algo sorprendidos ante el comportamiento de todos los cachorros ante esa situación.

-Napo no se enojó con Káiser por casi perder el desayuno? -Nahi esperaba ver a Napo molesto por ese motivo.

-Yo habría pensado en que Káiser se molestaría al ver su soga convertida en trocitos de ramen para compartir- Kenji también esperaba una reacción de enojo de Káiser.

-Y Chase no parecía alterado tampoco por estar en medio de esa situación -dice Nahiara, pues el pastor alemán parecía muy tranquilo. -Aun cuando Napo lo paseo por todo el jardín.

Ryder ve a los dos cachorros reclutas y les contesta -…porque ellos son parte de una familia, en el equipo debe haber respeto cariño y amistad.

Nahi y Kenji solo voltean a ver a su líder. –Pero, como pueden hacer eso? –dicen ambos.

Ryder solo sonríe mientras mira a sus cachorros. -Como lo dije mis pequeños, llevarse bien y ayudar a los demás les abrirá la puerta a muchas partes-. Los tres continúan mirando la escena, aunque Ryder los voltea a ver nuevamente. -Y ustedes dos... no piensan desayunar?- se escucha el rugido de los dos estómagos de los cachorros, pero ellos se miran mutuamente, después miran a un lugar abultado entre los cojines, y luego miran nuevamente a Ryder.

-Vamos en un minuto Ryder, solo debemos...recoger unas cosas. Ryder nota que sus dos nuevos cachorros parecen nerviosos, pero decide no darle importancia, solo se da la vuelta, y sale al patio con su Paw Pad, revisando algunos datos y estadísticas, cuando una media hora después, salen Kenji y Nahiara, y corren desesperadamente a desayunar. Ryder está confundido por el tiempo que les tomo salir, pero decide no preguntar, pues ve a los dos cachorros sin discutir, algo que el joven agradeció. Mientras los reclutas comían sus croquetas, el resto de la patrulla había terminado de desayunar, y comenzaron a hacer planes para pasar el día.

-Wocky… te gustaría ir conmigo a suwfear? -Zuma se estira, listo para su deporte favorito.

-Pero……el agua está muy mojada!!! -Zuma lo mira unos segundos de forma suplicante, abriendo sus ojos cual enormes platos, y finalmente, Rocky cede. -Ok! Ok! Claro que iré, además te serviré de entrenamiento para el concurso de surf de Bahía Aventura de la próxima semana.

Skye también termina su desayuno, y de inmediato, da una de sus adoradas volteretas, y voltea a ver a Everest. -Amiga... qué tal si entrenamos un poco de Snowboarding? Me podrías enseñar nuevos trucos en la nieve?

Everest termina, y mira sonriendo a Skye. -Claro que si Skye! No tengo mucho que hacer ahora, podemos hacerlo! Y tal vez te enseñe esos nuevos trucos en la montaña!

Justo cuando algunos de los cachorros están comenzando a planear su día, Tracker sale de su Pup House, y se sorprende al ver lo tarde que es, y los platos limpios de los demás. -Oh No!!! Its too late!!! Me perdí el desayuno, friends?

Kenji y Nahi, que apenas están por empezar a desayunar se sienten un poco mal, pero en ese momento, aparece Rubble con un enorme plato de croquetas de salami, y a su lado va Chase llevando un plato con agua fresca.

-No te preocupes Tracker! Guardamos estas croquetas para ti!- Rubble coloca el plato delante del chihuahua.

-Y por supuesto, no puedes desayunar sin un trago de agua fresca para iniciar el día! -Chase coloca el agua a un lado, pero en ese momento, aparece corriendo Marshall.

-Alguien menciono agua fresca? Arf! Cañón de agua!- Marshall, sin pensarlo dispara un gran chorro de agua, que atina a Tracker, Rubble y Chase al mismo tiempo y el dálmata se da cuenta de su error.

-Ups! Arf! Arf! Guardar cañón!" Cuando su cañón esta desactivado, Marshall se ve avergonzado.

-Lo siento cachorros, no fue mi intención –dijo el cachorro bombero algo entristecido.

-No te preocupes! Eso fue refrescante! -dice Chase, sacudiéndose el exceso de agua.

-Eso ayudó para despabilarme, gracias! -responde Rubble, mientras se sacude.

-No problem my Friend! Ahora... a desayunar! -Tracker comienza a comer su desayuno, mientras Kenji y Nahi solo los observan desde su lugar. Napo se da cuenta de cómo miran la escena los cadetes.

-Chicos, pasa algo? –pregunta Napo preocupado.

Kenji suspira un poco,- es que me quede sorprendido de como Chase y Rubble ya tenían todo para Tracker.

Napo sonríe mientras cierra sus ojos.- No deberían sorprenderse tanto, después de todo, todos y cada uno de nosotros nos preocupamos por todos. Si a alguien le falta algo, cualquiera vera la manera de apoyarlo, es bonito ayudarnos y apoyarnos entre todos.

Nahi también observa a Chase mientras él se está sacudiendo, secándose el agua. -Pero Chase tampoco se enojó por la mojada de Marshall.

Napo también mira la escena, pero sin sorpresa, solo sonriendo. -Todos sabemos que Marshall…. es Marshall! Nadie podría vivir sin él. Marshall nos alegra el día y aceptamos las virtudes y defectos tanto de él como la de los demás, es lo que hacen los amigos.

Kenji y Nahiara se sorprenden al ver lo unidos que ellos son, sin embargo, Káiser se acerca a ellos, y hace un comentario que los desconcierta un poco. -Aunque……lo que ocurrió antes de que Napo llegara y de que yo regresara……por poco nos deja sin ese hermano al que tanto amamos, me pregunto si Chase ya habrá podido perdonarse a sí mismo? -Kenji y Nahi están desconcertados, no entienden de qué habla Káiser, y Napo y el mismo Káiser lo notan. -"No me hagan mucho caso cachorros, tal vez es mejor que por el momento no sepan eso-. Napo solo asiente a esa afirmación, y aunque ambos sienten curiosidad por saber más, deciden dejar de lado ese tema.

Después de unos minutos, todos los cachorros han terminado su desayuno, Nahi y Kenji caminan en dirección de la pista de obstáculos, seguidos de Chase, Káiser, Marshall y Napo, ellos dos no dicen ninguna palabra, pero la mirada seria de los cuatro los preocupa un poco.

-Oye, crees que sigan molestos por lo de ayer? –dice Kenji. Al escuchar esa pregunta, Nahiara solo mira de reojo a los cuatro, y la seriedad en sus miradas solo la hacer susurrar la respuesta.

-Creo que lo que paso con Patricio fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y parece que los cuatro están decepcionados –dice Nahiara, y Kenji solo traga al escuchar eso. Los seis llegan al área de entrenamiento, pero justo en ese momento, las placas de todos los cachorros se encienden, incluidas las de los dos reclutas.

-CACHORROS, AL CENTRO DE MANDO!! LOS QUIERO A TODOS AHORA!!

Al escuchar la orden, todos los cachorros dan su respuesta ya tradicional: RYDER NOS NECESITA!

Nahi y Kenji se sienten sorprendidos y animados, pues es la primera vez que también son llamados al centro de mando. Los dos cachorros corren emocionados, pero Kenji resbala con el Oficial Oso, y comienza a rodar, llevándose a una sorprendida Nahi, y en el camino incluye en su colisión a Napo, a Chase, A Marshall, y a Káiser; los seis ruedan sin control, y ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás, los golpean casi a todos como si fueran pinos de bolos, solo Rubble se salva al hacerse a un lado de la puerta del elevador.

-Chuza!!- dice Kenji algo mareado.

-Fue un "Spare"...falto un pino...perdón Rubble -corrige Nahi. Todos los demás se ríen ante la ocurrencia. Después de subir Rubble, el elevador asciende al mirador, donde todos toman su lugar, para recibir las posibles instrucciones de Ryder, y Chase da su saludo habitual.

-Paw Patrol, listos para la acción, Jefe Ryder!- Ryder activa el monitor principal para comenzar a asignar la misión.

-Cachorros, gracias por venir: el día de hoy ha surgido varias misiones a lo largo de todo Bahía Aventura, incluso cerca de Lago Cristal.

Al escuchar a Ryder, Káiser se emociona. -Wow! Espero que incluya unas vacaciones allá!- Todos ríen por el comentario. Ryder solo sonríe. -Eso sería bueno Káiser, pero el deber llama y ya habrá momento para eso. La primera misión consiste en lo siguiente: Chikaleta ha quedado atrapada en el techo de la Alcaldía, así que para esta misión asignare a…- se activa los emblemas de Marshall y Napo en el monitor, -Marshall! Con tu escalera subirás por Chikaleta, y…..Napo! Atenderás a ella con una revisión médica para ver que se encuentre bien!

-Listo para Raw Raw! Reeeeescate!- Marshall se muestra listo.

-No importa si es desastre o temblor, Napo entrara sin temor!- Napo está en posición de firmes.

De inmediato, Ryder cambia la imagen del monitor. -Muy bien, ahora tenemos un problema en la Isla Foca: Wally fue a buscar comida, pero se extravío en el regreso, así que necesitare a…… Zuma! Con tu Aerodeslizador iras a buscar a Wally y te acompañara……Rocky! En tu remolcador fabricaras lo que sea necesario para ayudar a Wally, en caso de que esté herido.

Zuma de inmediato da un paso al frente. -A sumewgiwnos!-. Rocky por otro lado, primero se crispa un poco, y luego levanta la mirada. -Tenía que ser agua...ahhh! Diré la frase de Napo… Patriciooooooo!! Agghhhh!! Está bien, aun así iré, verde es mi color!

Nuevamente Ryder cambia la imagen. -Ahora, lo siguiente: en la granja de los Granjeros Al y Yumi surgió un robo, alguien ha estado hurtando los vegetales para el concurso y de paso tiraron el maíz de la troje, así que para esta misión irán…….Chase! Con tu dron espía veras que sucede, te acompañara…….Skye! Harás un reconocimiento aéreo, con el cual podrían encontrar a los responsables, y finalmente……. Tracker! Con tu excelente sentido del oído tendrán una ventaja más para hacer un rastreo profundo.

Chase de inmediato da un paso al frente. -El Súper Espía Chase tomará el caso!-. Skye rápidamente da una voltereta. -Siiii!!! Este cachorro va a volar! –y Tracker se alegra de inmediato a oir su nombre. -I am ears! Soy todo oídos!-

-Ahora solo nos quedan tres misiones más-. Ryder activa en el monitor una nueva pantalla. -El señor Porter nos informó que Alex fue a una excursión a las cuevas y su maestra no lo encuentra, así que para esta asignare a….… Káiser! Te necesito para que busques a nuestro amigo Alex, lo ayudes, y si es necesario, lo tranquilices y lo atiendas en caso de que este herido.

Káiser de inmediato se pone firme. -Servir y proteger... es siempre mi deber!

-Por ultimo-. Ahora la pantalla señala la entrada del bosque del norte, a un lado del Lago Cristal. -En el bosque del norte, el Alcalde Humdinger se comunicó con nosotros para hallar a sus gatitos, aquí usaremos a……. Everest! Usaras tu conocimiento del bosque para localizarlos, y……..Rubble! Tu pala podría ser útil en el bosque para ayudarlos a avanzar y a sacar de apuros a los gatitos!

Rubble de inmediato da un paso al frente. -Rubble… A toooooda velocidad!

Everest también esta lista y entusiasmada. -Hielo o Nieve, estoy lista para lo que viene!"

Todos los cachorros parten por el tobogán y todos los autos salen del cuartel. Finalmente, solo quedan Nahi y Kenji, quienes ven como los cachorros se han retirado del mirador. Ryder los mira y se percata de que ellos parecen tristes.

-Ryder, supongo que no tienes ninguna misión para nosotros-. Kenji agacha sus orejas algo triste.

-Ryder, es por lo de ayer? Prometemos comportarnos-. Nahi también se ve apesadumbrada. El chico se agacha, y es en ese momento que comienza a acariciar las cabezas de sus dos cachorros.

-Nahi...Kenji, no es por eso, ustedes dos aun no terminan su entrenamiento, todos los demás tienen ya experiencia, y antes de que me lo digan, si, puede ser que Napo y Káiser sean más recientes en el equipo, incluso jóvenes, pero ellos ya completaron sus entrenamiento, ustedes dos tienen una oportunidad que antes no se había dado en la patrulla, solo es cuestión de que se esfuercen y aprendan a trabajar en equipo, así como de que se conozcan un poco más, eso les seria de ayuda.

Los dos cachorros se miran rápidamente, y ambos voltean sus miradas, pues no saben cómo trabajar juntos, y sienten miedo de discutir, lastimarse, y lastimar y decepcionar a lo demás.

-No se preocupen cachorros, para ustedes, tengo una misión especial que los ayudara con su pequeño problema-. Los dos cachorros parecen confundidos al escuchar las palabras de Ryder.

-Misión especial? Pero ya has asignados todas las misiones. -Kenji se ve algo confundido.

-Además, todos los cachorros ya se han ido, no hay más misiones…..o sí?-. Nahi también se ve confundida. Ryder solo sonríe, y regresa a un lado de la pantalla principal.

-Bien cachorros, su misión, aunque es un poco simple, también es importante: este día, ustedes dos me acompañaran en una misión de patrullaje y apoyo por todo Bahía Aventura-. Los dos reclutas parecen sorprendidos, pues no esperaban esta actividad en conjunto con su líder.

-Así es... los tres vamos a recorrer Bahía Aventura y a prestarle ayuda a quien la necesite, sea cachorro, ave, humano, nosotros les prestaremos una pata, bueno, deseo que ustedes lo hagan, yo solo los guiare, pero quiero que ustedes dos hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Puedo contar con ustedes, cachorros?

Nahi y Kenji se miran y luego, los dos solo asienten sonriendo, logrando que Ryder también sonría, -Entonces, es hora de ponernos en marcha, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCION!-, Ryder corre hacia su tubo de emergencias, mientras en su lugar, los dos reclutas se dirigen al tobogán, Kenji se pone en dos patas sonriendo y aullando, mientras Nahi se pone en posición de juego, agitando su colita y ladrando. Al final del tobogán. Ryder espera a los cachorros, quienes en esta ocasión, suben en el ATV de Ryder. Una vez que el trió está listo, Ryder enciende el motor de su vehículo y todos se dirigen a Bahía Aventura.

Nuestros amigos salen del cuartel cachorro, emocionados por saber de qué manera ellos podrían ser útiles y ayudar a quien requiera su ayuda en Bahía Aventura, y no pasa mucho tiempo, pues luego de solo unos minutos, llegan al puente, y contemplan el océano.

-Esto es inmenso- dice Nahiara, maravillada ante el azul del agua, y el espumoso blanco de las olas, en medio de un hermoso día-. Ojala Zuma y Rocky estén bien.

Ryder mira también hacia el océano, hacia un punto específico. -Saben una cosa cachorros? Sería buena idea saber cómo les va en su misión.

Kenji mira sorprendido a Ryder, que solo le devuelve una sonrisa. -Espera! No estarás insinuando que...?

-CHALECOS SALVAVIDAS… ACTIVADOS!-. En el acto se activan los salvavidas de los tres, y se dirige a la rampa que este en el muelle en la orilla del puente, cercano a la torre, y salta, como lo hace con Zuma. Oprime un botón de su Paw Pad y su ATV se transforma en modo acuático. Los tres se deslizan por el mar, y Kenji, al sentir la briza marina, solo saca su lengua, y disfruta del viaje.

-Waaaahhhh! esto es fabuloso! –dice el terrier japonés; Nahi también disfruta del viaje, ella no lo menciona, pero le trae recuerdos de cuando paseaba en la playa, con una gran amiga, allá, en Barkingburg. Luego de un rato de navegar, los tres llegan a la orilla de la Isla Foca, en donde encuentran a Rocky y a Zuma a un lado del Flounder, junto con el Capitán Turbot, y los tres parecen algo preocupados.

-Hola Capitán! Chicos… y Wally? Cómo va la misión?-. Ryder mira a los cachorros, mientras Nahi y Kenji se sientan a su lado. Zuma y Rocky solo se miran mutuamente, y finalmente, Zuma da un paso adelante para hablar.

-Nada bien Wyder, llevamos horas buscándolo, pero no hemos localizado a Wally.

Nahiara y Kenji se muestran confundidos, desde que asignaron las misiones en la torre, aun habiendo visto las imágenes en la pantalla, los dos sienten curiosidad, y Nahi decide salir de su duda de una vez. -Disculpen que interrumpa, pero……quien es Wally?

Rocky se ríe entre dientes, pues es comprensible la duda, después de todo, los dos cachorros cadetes son nuevos en la ciudad, y aun no conocen bien a todos los habitantes. -Wally es una morsa macho, amigo del Capitán Turbot, ellos son muy unidos, y todos lo conocen aquí.

Justo en ese momento, aparecen dos morsas más, una hembra, y una cría, y las dos se acercan al Capitán Turbot, quien solo las acaricia, mientras que ellas dos se ven preocupadas. -Tranquila Walinda, Wally debe estar bien, y tú tampoco te preocupes pequeña, tu papi aparecerá pronto.

Al ver esa escena, los dos cadetes se sienten tristes, a Kenji se le hace un nudo en la garganta, mientras que a Nahi le corre una lágrima, Ryder nota la actitud de ambos cachorros, y pone atención a sus reacciones.

-Ahhh... hay que hacer algo!- Al escuchar a Nahiara, Kenji solo la mira -Nahi... yo...este…

Nahiara mira a Kenji con curiosidad. "Kenji… tienes alguna idea?

Kenji respira profundo. –Bu..…Bueno….sé que sonora loco, pero yo soy un buen nadador, solo necesito una mascarilla de oxígeno, tal vez pueda encontrar ayudar a Zuma a encontrar a Wally, dos pares de ojos podrían hacer la diferencia.

Zuma agita su colita emocionado.-Cuenta conmigo Kenji! Preparado, listo, mojado!

Rocky mira a Nahi en ese momento. -Esa es una buena idea, por otro lado, Nahi, cielo, tal vez entre el materia de reciclaje de mi remolcador encontremos piezas adecuadas para hacer una camilla especial para Wally, por si es necesario que descanse cuando lo encuentren.

Nahi solo le sonríe a Rocky. -Desde luego, conejito!-. Al escuchar a Nahi, Kenji solo la mira de reojo. -Conejito? Ewg!- Nahi solo le lanza una mirada asesina, mientras Kenji solo camina, mirando al suelo.

Ambos mestizos caminan por la orilla del remolcador, pero Rocky, al ir mirando a Nahi, da algunos pasos de más. –Oh rayos…….*splash*-, se oye el inconfundible sonido de algo chapoteando en el mar, indicativo de que cierto cachorro mestizo ha caído al agua.

-Por qué el agua tiene que ser tan mojada?!-, Nahi solo sonríe al ver el pelaje de Rocky. -Aaaawwww! Ahora mi conejito está bien esponjadito-. Nahi y Ryder solo se ríen, y ambos ayudan a subir a Rocky, al pasar a su lado, Nahi olfatea el pelaje de Rocky. -Me encanta el olor a cachorro mojado por la mañana!-. Aun con su pelaje gris, el color sonrojado de Rocky es evidente para Ryder, que solo se ríe al ver la escena. De inmediato, ambos mestizos se dirigen al compartimento del remolcador. Kenji y Ryder se quedan afuera, oyendo como Rocky empieza a sacar algunas cosas.

-Delfín de plástico……no……globo de Cantoya…..no…….tabla de snowboard de Káiser, que hace esto aquí? Definitivamente NO!...……Aja! Justo lo que necesitamos!- Rocky saca un colchón inflable y la plataforma de emergencia de su remolcador.

-Ya entiendo tu idea Rocky! Con el colchón inflable y la plataforma haremos una camilla marina para Wally!- Rocky sonríe al ver que Nahi comprendió lo que ellos dos van a hacer. Ryder observa todo con detenimiento, sin perder un solo detalle de lo que los dos mestizos harán.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades, Kenji y Zuma se encuentran buceando, buscando a Wally. De pronto, Kenji se da cuenta que hay mucho movimiento en un área cercana a unas rocas, así que él y Zuma avanzan con precaución, y se llevan la sorpresa de que Wally se atoró con una piedra que estaba apretando su cola. Ambos cachorros ven la situación, y comienzan a evaluarla: tal vez ellos podrían calmar a Wally, y de esa manera, ellos podrían ayudarlo, aunque el labrador, mediante señas le decía a Kenji que tuviera cuidado porque el golpe de las aletas de una morsa lastimaría a más de uno. Pero Kenji recordó los rostros de Walinda y de la cachorra de Wally, así que él decidió arriesgarse. El terrier japonés nadó hacia la morsa macho, intentando acercarse, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de darle confianza. Una vez que Wally demostró esa confianza a Kenji, decidió usar su pup-pack, y dando dos ladridos, salieron sus cables, los cuales rompieron la roca, liberando a Wally. Zuma se acercó junto con Kenji, y ambos llevaron a la morsa hacia la superficie, en donde Rocky y Nahi ya habían terminado su improvisado bote camilla para lo que se necesitara. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Kenji y Zuma suben a Wally, y el terrier japonés observa la herida.

-Es solo una pequeña cortada, lo bueno es que Káiser y Napo me dieron este botiquín. Zuma, te voy a pedir que le hables a Wally mientras hago esto-. Zuma se acerca a Wally, al mismo tiempo que también se acercan el Capitán Turbot, Walinda y la bebe morsa.

-No hay problema, amigo-. El labrador habla con Wally, y la morsa está muy atenta a él, mientras Rocky y Nahi observan como Kenji hace su trabajo. Kenji comienza a aplicar la curación.-Vamos amigo, tu puedes! Recuerda lo que te enseño Napo.

(Flash back, unos días atrás)

En la ambulancia de Marshall, Napo trata de enseñarle algo importante al joven terrier. –Kenji, por favor, presta atención.

Kenji deja algo a un lado suyo-. Ok! Ok! Que vamos a ver hoy?

Napo solo suspira. -Hoy te enseñare a hacer revisión de heridas, desinfectarlas y aplicar un torniquete.

Kenji le responde de inmediato. -Estoy listo!!!

-Primero, debes revisar perfectamente la herida, recuerda que el paciente puede tener muchas heridas y lo importante es revisar todas y cada una de ellas. Una vez que hagas la valoración, usaras el desinfectante y procederás a lavar la herida. Recuerda que el paciente debe estar tranquilo, entonces debes……..-Napo se da cuenta que Kenji tomó su celular, y se puso a ver su anime favorito de nuevo: "Shigenki No Kioji", lo cual irritó al xoloscuincle.

-KENJI HASHIMOTO!!!!! –gritó Napo severamente, lo que hizo estremecer a Kenji, quien apaga de inmediato el celular, y se disculpa. -Gomenasai Napo.

Napo solo suspiró. -Presta atención, es necesario porque con esto puedes salvar una vida.

(Fin del flash back)

Kenji solo cierra sus ojos un poco frustrado. -Maldito y hermoso "Shigenki No Kioji"!! Jejeje!!!-nuevamente suspira, y se pone serio.- Voy a hacerlo bien, debo hacerlo bien!!! Luego de unos minutos, Kenji termina, y Ryder se acerca y revisa el procedimiento, y al terminar, sonríe satisfecho

-Te felicito Kenji, lograste algo muy bueno-. Justo en ese momento, Walinda y la cachorra se acercan rápidamente, y ambas abrazan efusivamente a Wally. Kenji mira la escena, y después mira a su líder.

-Gracias Ryder! pero a quien se lo debo es a Napo! Aunque le saque canas verdes en su poco pelo!-. Zuma también sonríe. -Además, fue un gran trabajo Kenji! Lograste hacer equipo conmigo!

Nahi también se acerca en ese momento. -Entonces tu eres el culpable de la falta de pelo de Napo?- Kenji solo sonríe por la ocurrencia, cosa que sorprende a todos, aunque no dura mucho.

Rocky también se acerca al grupo. -Y debo agradecerte Nahi! Se ve que el arte manual va en ti!-

Kenji en ese momento deja de sonreír, y parece algo apenado. –Bueno, también debí prestar más atención al entrenamiento-. Ryder mira al terrier japonés, y puede ver que realmente Kenji se está esforzando, sin embargo, también nota que Kenji se acaba de dar cuenta del valor de su entrenamiento.

-Bueno, que se siente?-. La pregunta de Ryder toma por sorpresa al cachorro. -Si Kenji, me gustaría saber qué es lo que se siente?

-Discúlpame Ryder, pero...no entiendo lo que dices-. La pregunta de Ryder lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

-Me refiero a que se siente saber que tienes la capacidad de ayudar a un herido?- La mirada de Kenji se vuelve en una de sorpresa, pues esa pregunta definitivamente no la esperaba. Nahi también siente sorpresa. -Si cachorros, ustedes dos usaron sus habilidades innatas, no solo su entrenamiento: las artes manuales de Nahi fueron de ayuda para crear esta camilla marina, y la velocidad de pensamiento de Kenji bajo el agua ayudó a liberar a Wally, ciertamente no niego que aun necesitan su entrenamiento, pero sí, ambos lograron un rescate grandioso!

Aunque ambos cachorros se sienten animados, aunque la mirada de Kenji aún es algo seria.

-Pero Ryder...tuve dudas al estar atendiendo a Wally, yo debí prestar más atención en la práctica con Napo, eso pudo ser...- Kenji solo aparta la mirada un poco avergonzado. Nahiara no conocía esta faceta del terrier japonés, pero aun así, ella no dice palabra alguna.

-Pero Kenji, tu realmente cumpliste tu deber, además, todos cometemos errores, el detalle está en aprender de ellos-. El cachorro parece animarse con la respuesta. -Eso lo sé, voy a esforzarme más para no fallar. Lo juro por mi honor y por mis animes favoritos!

-Si... Wyder tiene razón! La fowma como usaste tus cables fue muy buena idea, además, fue wápido, recuerda que Wally puede aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo...pero no por siempre-. Escuchar la felicitación de Zuma anima aún más a Kenji.

-Además, la ayuda de Nahi con la camilla fue muy efectiva, yo podría hacerlo hecho solo, pero me hubiera tomado más tiempo, la ayuda de ambos fue muy valiosa-. Rocky sonríe a los dos cachorros y Ryder parece tomar nota de todo, sonriendo porque la situación parece estar viento en popa.

-Bueno cachorros, creo que Zuma y Rocky pueden continuar con el resto. Nahiara, Kenji, continuemos con nuestro recorrido, les parece?-, ambos cachorros asienten, Ryder sube a su ATV, y los dos cachorros con él, y se retiran de Isla Foca, mientras Zuma, Rocky, el Capitán Turbot y Wally los ven alejarse con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **Continuara...**


	4. Aun Mas Peleas

Ryder, Nahiara y Kenji toman rumbo hacia Bahía Aventura. La Ciudad estaba en calma y la gente estaba haciendo sus actividades, pero al llegar a la Alcaldía, vieron a la Alcaldesa Goodway caminando de un lado a otro, notablemente preocupada. Al acercarse, los tres pueden notar su estrés. –Mi querida Gallileta, está atrapada allá arriba en el techo!

Ryder observa rápidamente evaluando la situación. -Descuide Alcaldesa, no hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patrol!-, sin embargo, Napo y Marshall se ven algo preocupados.

-Este… Señor Ryder… Si hay un pequeño problema-. Ryder inmediatamente observa a sus cachorros. -Que es lo que ocurre? Por qué la preocupación?

Marshall solo mueve su patita derecha en círculos. -Mi escalera no funciona, y no sabemos cómo bajar a Gallileta del techo de la alcaldía-. Ryder mira a Gallileta con algo de preocupación. -Vaya... eso sí es un problema-. Después de unos segundos, Ryder mira a Nahiara, pensando en un nuevo plan. -Nahiara, crees que podrías usar tus alas y bajar a Gallileta?

La mestiza mira también al techo por unos segundos, después de los cuales, por fin responde.- Bueno... es que yo... -Marshall no permite que Nahi continúe. -Tú eres buena en esto Nahi, yo he visto como entrenabas con Skye.

Nahi solo suspira. -Pero... yo... no sé si pueda hacerlo, después de todo… Solo han sido entrenamientos-. Napo toma la palabra para animarla. –Nahi, hay que tener valor, que el miedo no te impida ayudar.

Kenji dice con energía -Recuerda como ayudaste a Skye!- Nahi se queda pensando nuevamente, y por fin sonríe. -Es cierto! Lo voy hacer! Pero necesito de todos.

Kenji, Marshall y Napo sonríen mientras los observan la Alcaldesa y Ryder. -Cuenta con nosotros!-. El chico rescatista observa la escena y sigue tomando algunas notas, mismas que pasan desapercibidas por los cachorros. Kenji voltea a ver a Napo, y Nahi ve a Kenji, ella de inmediato comienza a pensar -Por favor, no vayas a hacerle esa pregunta, por favor, no vayas a hacerle esa pregunta!

-Napo… aun estás enojado por lo de Patri…- pero Kenji no termina la pregunta, pues la mirada de Napo lo fulmina, y es una mirada fría y molesta, el pequeño terrier japonés solo guarda silencio, y con tristeza, se dirige a lado de Nahiara para ayudarla.

Nahi comienza a darles indicaciones a sus amigos. -Napo y Marshall, por favor, vayan por una manta. Kenji, usa tus cables, sube conmigo y habla con Gallileta.

Kenji solo sonríe. -Espero que Gallileta sepa hablar español! -Nahiara solo suspira. -Solo deja los chiste para otro momento. Kenji solo agacha sus orejitas apenado. -Bueno… yo solo quería que te rieras.

Pero Nahi no está de acuerdo, y ella lo manifiesta. -No es momento para eso!-. La cachorra realmente se ve muy seria. Kenji solo niega con su cabeza. -Y allí vas de nuevo-.

Napo solo se acerca con intención de detener la discusión. -Ejem! Cachorros…!-. Ambos cachorros dejan de lado su discusión en ese momento, y responden a Napo al unísono. "Oh si!!! Gallileta!!!

Nahi se prepara y activa su Pup Pack -Arf! Arf! Alas! -Las alas se activan y Kenji usa uno de sus cables para amarrarse al Pup Pack de Nahi, como si fuera un arnés. -Ya estoy listo, cuando quieran!

La mestiza mira directamente a la torre de la Alcaldía. –Entonces, a volar!" Nahiara se eleva de forma rápida, tal vez demasiado rápida, porque Kenji se lleva un buen jalón.

-Hey! Ten cuidado! Llevas a un pasajero! –grita Kenji consternado. Nahi solo lo mira sonriendo, algo apenada. -Ups! Lo siento, me entusiasme un poco!-. Marshall y Napo solo llevan sus patitas derechas a su frente al escuchar eso, pero se sienten un poco más tranquilos al ver que no están discutiendo. Unos instantes pasan, y ambos cachorros llegan al techo.

-Hola Gallileta! La Alcaldesa está preocupada por ti, ven, vamos abajo para que regreses con ella!- Kenji trata de que Gallileta este a salvo, pero la gallinita solo mira hacia los lados.

-Nahi, no creo que ella me entienda-. La cachorra mestiza también observa la situación, y nota lo mismo que el terrier japones. -Entonces intenta algo diferente, recuerdo que no puse mucho combustible a mi pup pack-. Abajo, Ryder, Marshall y Napo abren sus ojos muy sorprendidos, y Napo no puede evitar una pregunta. -Que fue lo que ella dijo?

Marshall solo mira hacia arriba preocupado. -Dijo lo que escuchamos, que no tiene mucho combustible en su Pup Pack-. En ese momento, para coronar el problema, aparece de la nada alguien, saltando encima de techo de la Alcaldía.

-EXTREMOOOO!!!!-. Los dos cachorros se hacen a un lado, y ven pasar delante de ellos al Osado Danny X, y en el instante en que pasa el joven, Gallileta se posa en sus hombros.

-Danny?- Marshall se muestra sorprendido.

-Una acrobacia de Danny? Y justo ahora?- Ryder se preocupa al ver aparecer al deportista extremo.

-Válgame la virgen del chorrito! Ya llegó lo extremo! Nononono! Ahora no! Qué bueno que Káiser no está aquí, o seguramente le daría un dolor de cabeza!-. La reacción de Napo no es para menos, pues ahora que comienzan a observar, a un lado de la Alcaldía hay una enorme rampa, sobre la cual, el jovencito saltó sobre su moto arreglada, pero Danny no calculó bien, y al pasar cerca del asta bandera, él se quedó colgando de él por su playera, y por ende, Gallileta cuelga con él.

-MI POBRE Y QUERIDA GALLILETA!-. El grito de la Alcaldesa no se hace esperar. Napo solo observa la situación. –Ok, la primera regla de un rescatista… no perder la calma.

Nahiara mira a Danny y a Gallileta muy preocupada. -Vaya… esto se complicó más.

-Tranquila Alcaldesa, DANNY, ESTAS BIEN?- Ryder observa lo mejor posible la situación. Danny solo sonríe guiñando su ojo derecho.- Wow! Esta fue una gran acrobacia! Aunque con un resultado inesperado, y es Osado Danny X! Y sí, estoy bien, esto es un detalle menor-. Mientras dice esto Danny, su camisa comienza a rasgarse, hecho que no pasa desapercibido para nadie.

Napo se preocupa al ver la camisa de Danny. -Tenemos que ayudarlo! Cambio de estrategia!

Nahiara trata de mostrar más seguridad. -Nosotros nos encargamos!- Ella vuela hacia ellos de inmediato. -Kenji! Activa tus cables!

El terrier japonés actúa rápidamente, y libera uno de sus cables del PupPack de Nahi. -Enseguida! Arf! Arf! Cables!- El cable liberado se amarra a Danny y a Gallileta. Napo se da cuenta de la idea de Nahi.

-Ahora es nuestro turno!!!- El xoloscuincle extiende una manta junto con Marshall, Ryder y la Alcaldesa Goodway, quienes la sujetan de cada esquina, a modo de una red de seguridad. Marshall mira de inmediato a donde se encuentran Nahiara y Kenji. -Ahora! Bajen a ambos!

Kenji mira la improvisada red. -Entendido jefe Ryder!!- .Nahiara se desespera un poco, pensando en que su reserva de combustible se agote. –Vamos bajando!- El terrier japonés se da cuenta de la velocidad. -Espera!!! Vas muy rápido Nahi!!!- grita Kenji desesperado, y Danny solo sonríe al sentir la velocidad. -Wow! Que maniobra tan extrema! Ira directo a mi canal de videos!!!!

El terrier japonés solo sujeta sus cables con mucha fuerza, algo asustado. Aaaaaahh! Terrier, gallina y niño abajo!- En segundos, caen los cuatro en la manta. Nahiara parece un poco más relajada. –Taran!!! Rescate perfecto!!!

Por el contrario, Danny y Kenji se ven un poco mareados. -Alguien anoto la matricula del avión que nos atropelló? Y de inmediato, los dos se desmayan. Marshall se asusta al verlos.

-Paramédico!- gritó el dálmata. Napo tampoco esperaba ese resultado. -Patriciooooooo! Aggghhh!- El xoloscuincle procede a revisar a sus tres pacientes, pero por fortuna nadie salió herido de gravedad, solo algunos golpes menores, Gallileta estaba muy bien, Danny y Kenji recibieron unos curitas con el logo de la Paw Patrol.

La Alcaldesa Goodway abraza a su adorada Gallina al instante. -Muchas gracias por rescatar a mi adorada primera gallina!-. Nahi y Kenji sonríen satisfechos al ver feliz a la Alcaldesa. Por otro lado, alguien que también se ve feliz por la experiencia es Danny "Eso fue colosal!!! Super extremo!!! Hagamos esto más seguido!!!

Napo solo suspira, tratando de relajarse. -Danny…..no es hora de que vuelvas a casa? – El joven aspirante a acróbata piensa rápidamente, y sonríe de pronto. -Tienes razón!!! Es hora de planear la próxima acrobacia!!! Y recuerda, es Osado Danny X, nos vemos!!!

Marshall solo sonríe nerviosamente al escuchar esas palabras. –Sí, nos vemos en tu próxima acrobacia, estamos seguros de eso-. Ryder solo sonríe, y susurra para sí mismo. -Claro que habrá una próxima vez... es Danny.

Nahi se pone de pie y sonríe satisfecha. -El rescate salió súper bien! No lo creen, Marshall? Napo? Marshall solo suspira, sonriendo. -Si……salió bien, pero……..hay que poner algunas cosas claras Nahi.-La mestiza parece algo sorprendida ante esa respuesta -Pero… que cosas?

Napo también se acerca. -En todo rescate siempre vamos a tener imprevistos.

-Y hay que estar al cien por ciento atentos en todo- Marshall comienza a sonar serio.

-Me gustó como te desenvolviste Nahi, y pediste la ayuda, pero…..hay que trabajar con esa actitud de apoyarse. Por si no te diste cuenta, Kenji intentaba que no estuvieras tensa y lo mal interpretaste-. Napo trata de explicarle a la cachorra la situación.

-Pero…..si me estaba molestando…. - la mestiza trata de justificarse.

Marshall solo niega con su cabeza. -Claro que no, él quería ayudar, intenta comprender mejor a tu hermano/compañero. Nahiara piensa por un momento en las palabras de sus amigos, ella no había considerado esa posibilidad, solo pensó que Kenji se burlaba de ella, y si el terrier japonés realmente buscaba animarla? Esa idea la dejó pensativa.

-Y otro detalle: ten más cuidado y no te entusiasmes tanto cuando tengas a tus rescatados: cuando aumentaste tu velocidad, ibas demasiado rápido, por ese motivo, le ocasionaste algunos raspones a Kenji y a Danny-. Marshall sonó serio y contundente en este consejo.

Nahiara suspira, y piensa en todo lo que le dijeron. -Está bien, intentare seguir sus consejos.

-Y yo haré que Nahiara ya no ponga esa cara de señora arrugada-. Kenji sonríe, pero ese comentario atrajo una respuesta más por parte de los otros cachorros.

-Eso me recuerda: Kenji hay momentos para chistes y momentos para el trabajo, recuerda que no contábamos con que Danny apareciera-. Napo se ve serio, y eso sorprende al terrier japonés. Marshall nuevamente mira a la cachorra voladora, y aprovecha ese momento para recordarle un detalle más, uno muy importante. -Nahi y una cosa más: asegúrate de llenar el tanque de tu pup pack, pudieron tener un accidente mayor si en pleno vuelo se agota tu combustible, es tu obligación revisar que tu equipo este en óptimas condiciones y sus tanques llenos.

Nahiara solo mira al suelo apenada. -De verdad lo siento Marshall, no volveré a ser descuidada-. Napo también habla al respecto. -Nahi, un Paw Patrol debe ser responsable y atento, la seguridad es nuestra prioridad, que te sirva este consejo y llamada de atención para futuras misiones-. El xoloscuincle se acerca a su vehículo y saca un bidón de combustible y ayuda a la mestiza a llenar la mitad de su tanque.

Ryder se acerca y mira a todos sus cachorros. –Bueno, aunque fue dura la llamada de atención, aprenderán más lecciones, reclutas-. El chico acaricia a la mestiza y al terrier japonés,- aunque seguiremos trabajando en su relación de amistad y de trabajo-. El chico rescatista y los cachorros reclutas suben al ATV, enciende el vehículo y los tres se van para continuar con su patrullaje.

Ryder conduce su vehículo en dirección a la granja de Yumi y Al, pero sin dejar de hacer su recorrido por Bahía Aventura, y regresa a la playa cerca de la torre de control, en el muelle especial en donde repararon el Flounder. Al subir, de inmediato cruza el puente, pero cuando llega al final, antes de dar la vuelta, sale de su clínica Katie, y parece preocupada. Al verla, el chico se detiene.

-Katie, qué ocurre? Te noto preocupada?- Ryder trata de saber qué situación inesperada tienen delante de ellos.

-Ryder, tengo un pequeño problema, es Cali!!- Ryder automáticamente comienza a buscar a su alrededor, pero no puede verla por ningún lado. Nahi y Kenji también observan en todas direcciones, pero por más que buscan, no consiguen localizarla.

-Por qué no está Cali contigo? –pregunta Ryder extrañado al no ver a la gatita de la veterinaria.

-Lo que ocurre es que hoy era el día del baño de Preciosa-. Los cachorros reclutas parecen confundidos por ese nombre, incluso Ryder tampoco lo ubica.

-Preciosa? Preciosa... PRECIOSA!- Ryder por fin recuerda a que se refiere su amiga, la pequeña gatita que Zuma, Skye y él rescataron hace tiempo de altamar, y al hacerlo, la pequeña gatita navego el aerodeslizador de Zuma, sin mencionar que después de eso, esa misma gatita se metió en varios pequeños predicamentos antes de encontrar a su dueña.

-Estaba preparando su baño de burbujas, pero de pronto, sentí que había demasiado silencio, Cali había estado maullando tratando de advertirme algo, pero no voltee a verla, y ahora, no están ni Preciosa ni Cali-, después de escuchar la explicación, Ryder comienza a pensar rápidamente en cómo encontrar a las mascotas extraviadas.

-Lo más seguro es que Preciosa salió de la clínica mientras preparabas su baño, y Cali la debe haber seguido para que no se metiera en problemas-. Ryder trata de animar a su amiga. -Descuida Katie! No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patrol!!!

-Pero Ryder, la pregunta sería, en donde se metió?- Nahiara parece especialmente preocupada, después de todo, Cali le recuerda a las gatitas reales de Barkingburg, tratando de pensar pr que ese pensamiento llegó a su mente. Kenji también trata de pensar. -Y qué tal si fueron a un árbol a esconderse?

-Esa es una posibilidad, lo primero es tratar de ubicar un rastro, no pueden estar muy lejos- Ryder comienza a orquestar un plan. -Nahiara, sube al techo de Katie, tal vez podrías ver algo.

-A la orden Ryder!-. Nahi activa sus alas, y sube de inmediato a techo de la clínica, y al aterrizar, comienza a observar a su alrededor.

-Kenji, espero que tengas buen olfato, porque ahora, necesito que captes el olor de Cali, Katie, tendrás algo de ella para que Kenji lo olfatee?- La veterinaria piensa por unos segundos, y saca de su bolsillo un moño de concurso, el que siempre usa Cali.

-De acuerdo, no es lo que acostumbro hacer, pero lo haré-. Kenji olfatea el moño por unos momentos, y logra atrapar su olor. –Huele… huele a shampoo... shampoo para gatitos de pelo fino... según yo-. Los dos jóvenes se sorprenden al escuchar esa afirmación. -De hecho... si… es el shampoo que utilizo, que buen olfato! -Katie está especialmente sorprendida.

El terrier japonés comienza a olfatear, aunque no logra conseguir un rastro fijo. -Su olor esta por todos lados, eso no me facilita localizar por donde caminaron-, piensa Kenji, quien se esfuerza un poco más. -Aunque...voy a aplicar algo que Káiser me dijo en el entrenamiento de olfateo.

Mientras Kenji trata de enfocarse en su entrenamiento, Nahiara mira a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio, y de repente, ella ve algo que llama su atención. -Ryder! Kenji! Creo que veo algo!

-Acaso ves a un adorable terrier japonés que desea ser el más querido de Bahía Aventura? -dice Kenji de manera espontánea como contestación a lo dicho por la mestiza, y al escuchar esa respuesta, la reacción de Nahiara no se hace esperar

-Por qué no me sorprende... eres un inmaduro! Nunca tomas nada en serio! No puedes…!!- antes de que la mestiza pueda continuar, sucede algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

-NAHIARA! CONTROLATE! KENJI! PON ATENCION!! LOS DOS CONTROLENSE, AHORA!- La llamada de atención directa de Ryder a los dos reclutas cae como un balde de agua helada. Ambos cachorros recuperan la compostura, y comienzan a trabajar de nuevo.

-Que es lo que viste Nahiara? –pregunta Ryder, quien solo mira a Kenji negando con su cabeza, pues ese no era el momento propicio para las bromas del terrier japonés.

-Cerca del campo deportivo, a un lado del puente, veo una especie de cinta, podría ser de alguna de las gatitas-. La respuesta de la cachorra es concisa, pero debido al regaño, ella parece un poco nerviosa.

-Puede ser, Preciosa tiene una cinta en su cuello-. Al escuchar a Katie, Kenji comienza a caminar hacia el campo deportivo, y al acercarse, el cachorro capta el olor de Cali.

Tengo su aroma, parece que caminaron hacia este lugar-. Después de escuchar a Kenji, Ryder toma la cinta, y una vez que Nahi baja, los cuatro se separan y buscan en el área.

-Cómo es posible que dos gatitas puedan desaparecer de ese modo?- Nahiara parece confundida, al igual que Kenji. -Estoy de acuerdo contigo, como pueden hacer eso?-. Después de solo unos segundos, el terrier japonés se detiene. -No... No pueden-. Todos voltean a ver al cachorro al escuchar como hablo, y lo que ven los sorprende. En la orilla del acantilado, a un lado del puente, encuentran el collar de Cali, y al acercarse, ven que Cali y Preciosa están en una pequeña saliente a unos dos metros debajo de ellos, pero como la saliente es muy lisa, ella dos no pueden salir.

-Deben haber resbalado, seguramente Preciosa llego aquí y resbaló, Cali trato de ayudarla, y las dos terminaron allí-. Ryder saca su conclusión más lógica ante lo que ellos ven.

-Menos mal que están bien, pero como las sacamos de allí?- Katie demuestra su preocupación ante esa eventualidad, preocupada por la seguridad de las dos mascotas. Kenji mira su Pup Pack, y luego a su líder. -Ryder, y si intento usar de nuevo mis cables y Nahi me ayuda a subirlas?

-Bien, podríamos usar tus cables para subirlas, y Nahi las podría asegurar, no perdamos más tiempo, adelante!!-. Ryder mira a los dos cachorros, su última discusión fue solo hace unos minutos, pero detecta algo más: la mirada de Nahi es demasiado similar a la de Káiser al estar solo en Monte Aventura, o a la de Rocky al estar en el agua.

-Nahi... le tienes miedo a los... gatos?- la mestiza no puede responder, y Kenji está asombrado, pues no se imaginaba esa situación, y de pronto, Kenji hace algo impulsivo... de nuevo.

-JERONIMOOOOO!

-KENJI!!!!- Ryder mira asustado la escena, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. El terrier japonés saltó, y por muy poco, logró sujetarse de la saliente en donde están las dos gatitas.

-Hola Cali! Hola preciosa! Las vamos a sacar de aquí!-. Kenji activa sus dos cuerdas, y las usa como sogas de seguridad, atando a su lado a ambas gatitas, después de eso, él mira suplicante hacia arriba. -Chicos, las dos están aseguradas, eeehhhhh… me ayudan?

Nahiara solo mira hacia abajo. –Kenji!!! Cachorro demente!!! La mestiza no puede creer lo que acaba de pasar, y esta sin palabras, pero sin decir palabra alguna, activa sus alas y desciende lentamente. Al estar cerca, el cachorro se asegura a su amiga, y todos salen de ese sitio. Una vez arriba, Katie abraza con fuerza a ambas gatitas.

-Cali, Preciosa, gatitas traviesas, miren todo lo que provocaron! –dijo la joven veterinaria mas aliviada. Mientras tanto, Kenji desactiva sus cuerdas, y Nahiara se acerca lentamente a él.

-Gracias Nahi! Todo salió muy bi…

-KENJI! PIENSA ANTES DE ACTUAR! QUE TAL SI NO LOGRAS SUJETARTE! QUE HABRIA HECHO YO?- La respuesta de la cachorra toma por sorpresa al terrier.

-De… de verdad… te preocupaste por mí? –dijo asombrado. Ryder también suspira, pues la reacción del impetuoso cachorro también lo asusto. Nahi solo responde apartando su mirada.

-Digo... bueno… es que ya sabes... uno debe cuidar a los demás… ejem... pero no quita que hiciste una locura!!

-Aaaaahhhhh-, Kenji solo suspira, algo decepcionado por esa respuesta. Ryder se acerca para hablar.

-Kenji... como rescatista se debe actuar rápidamente... pero lo que hiciste ahora...

-NO FUE DIFERENTE DE LO QUE NAPO HIZO EN LA TORMENTA! O A LO QUE KÁISER HIZO EN EL TEMPLO! O A LO QUE MARSHALL HIZO EN EL INCENDIO DEL PARQUE DE FONDO NUBOSO!- Todos se asombran al escuchar esa respuesta, incluso el mismo cachorro, quien de inmediato se da cuenta de su reacción, agacha sus orejas, y se coloca en posición sumisa. -Lo... lo siento Ryder... no quise responderte así... sé que tienes razón... por favor... discúlpame...

Ryder se arrodilla, y abraza a Kenji, al hacerlo, nota que el pequeño terrier está temblando. -Tranquilo Kenji, no pasa nada... sé que reaccionaste así por ayudar... no te preocupes... no estoy enojado... calma-. Kenji mira a los ojos a Ryder, y al ver que su mirada es tranquila, él se siente reconfortado, respira hondo, y se tranquiliza. Eso también tranquiliza a Ryder, pero ahora debe atender a su otra cachorra. Nahiara nota que Ryder se acerca a ella, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, él también la abraza.

-Nahi... por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-. La mestiza sabe a qué se refiere Ryder, pero no puede responder. –Escucha, todos le tenemos miedo a algo, pero mira, Cali y Preciosa no te tienen miedo, ellas quieren ser tus amigas, no te obligaremos a nada, pero recuerda algo importante: como rescatista, te vas a ver en la necesidad de enfrentar esos miedos y superarlos.

-Pero Ryder... yo no… - la cachorra no quiere expresar el porqué de su miedo, y Ryder se da cuenta de ello.

\- No necesitas decir nada ahora Nahi, pero cuando estés lista, recuerda que todos estamos aquí para ayudarte a enfrentarlo-. Nahiara solo sonríe y le da un lengüetazo a Ryder, agradecida.

-Gracias Ryder y Kenji! –la cachorra se siente aliviada por el momento.

-Bien cachorros, supongo que este imprevisto termina aquí, Katie, siempre que nos necesites, no olvides maullar por ayuda!- Ryder prepara su ATV, y Katie le sonríe en respuesta mientras abraza a ambas gatitas. -Por supuesto Ryder! y gracias cachorros!-. Después de despedirse de Katie y las gatitas, el pequeño equipo vuelve a abordar el ATV, y continúan su camino, esta vez en dirección hacia la granja de Yumi y Al.

 **Continuara...**


	5. Forjando la Unión

Tras un rato de recorrido, el joven rescatista y sus cachorros reclutas avanzaron hacia la granja, encontrando al granjero Al y a la granjera Yumi fuera de su granero.

-Ryder, que bueno que llegas - dijo Yumi-, los conejos volvieron, y en mayor número, se han llevado todos mis lechugas!

-No podemos detenerlos a todos, son demasiados - dijo Chase, evidentemente cansado y sacando la lengua. Skye y Tracker asintieron con la cabeza.

-Mmmhhh, tendremos que pensar en algo, Nahiara, Kenji, se les ocurre algo?

Ambos cachorros pensaban en todas las posibilidades para ayudar a sus amigos y colegas caninos en este predicamento, Así que ambos cachorros se pusieron a analizar la situación, muchos pequeños mamíferos corriendo por todas partes y devorando la cosecha de la granjera Yumy, era todo un lio, pero tenían a tres cachorros que podrían ayudarlos. -ya trataron de capturarlos? -pregunto Kenji.

-Si -dijo Chase-, pero son demasiado rápidos.

-That's correct -dijo Tracker-, se ocultan en los agujeros muy rápido.

-Mmmhhh, aún queda lechuga? -preguntó Nahiara.

-Sí, todavía queda una buena cantidad, por eso la estamos custodiando en el granero -dijo Skye.

-Podríamos usarlas como carnada para atraerlos -dijo Nahiara

-Vaya, quien diría que a veces si tienes buenas ideas -dijo Kenji con una sonrisa, recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido por parte de la mestiza.

-Kenji -dijo Ryder serio -tienes más ideas y menos burlas para aportar?

-Lo...lo siento -dijo el terrier japonés apenado-, quise decir que es un buen plan, dividamos las lechugas entre todos y atraigamos a esos conejos, una vez que los tengamos, que Chase los capture con su red.

-Así está mejor, y es una buena idea, ya escucharon, hagámoslo!! -dijo Ryder.

Entre todos tomaron un manojo de hojas de lechugas y las pusieron cerca de los agujeros donde los conejos estaban ocultos. Los pequeños mamíferos, al oler los vegetales, corrieron detrás de los cachorros, quienes se organizaron para llegar a un punto en particular donde los esperaba Chase, oculto entre los matorrales. Una vez que llegaron, Ryder hizo una seña al pastor alemán.

-Solo tienes una oportunidad Chase, aprovéchala!! -dijo Ryder.

\- Ya casi...ya casi - Dijo el cachorro policía, apuntando su cañón cual si fuera un cazador enfocando a su presa, hasta tener el blanco en la mira –RUFF RUFF, RED!!!! -disparo Chase y logro de un solo tiro capturar a los pequeños fugitivos. Pero justo cuando Chase está por lanzar su red, de la parte de detrás de la cerca del granjero Al, sale Chompi el castor, acompañado de otros dos castores, cargando largos trozos de madera que eran de la cerca. Chompi muerde la red, y libera a los conejos.

-Oh no!! Ahora que haremos? -dijo Skye.

-Dispara otra vez!!! -dijo Tracker.

-No puedo, era mi última red -dijo Chase y empezó a sollozar. Y como si no hubiera más problemas unos pequeños ratones salen del granero.

-Que hace aquí Chompi? Y por qué se lleva madera de la cerca?- Yumi se ve muy confundida.

-Se me ocurre algo, Skye!!! Sígueme!! -dijo Nahiara-, ustedes, traten de atrapar a esos roedores.

Nahiara y Skye corren al granero, la mestiza encuentra un mantel grueso.

-Esto nos servirá, Skye, toma el otro extremo, rápido!!! -ambas cachorras avanzan corriendo sosteniendo el saco, pero mientras ellas encuentran ese mantel, no saben que afuera ocurre un tercer desastre. En improviso, llegan los cuervos del parque, y comienzan a picar las mazorcas que hay en los maizales. Ajenas a esto, ambas cachorras sigue ejecutando su plan.

-RUFFF, ALAS!! Exclaman las dos y usando sus Jet packs, ambas sobrevuelan cerca de los conejos, y con el saco los logran atrapar.

-Granjera Yumi, tiene una jaula donde poder colocarlos? -pregunta Skye.

-Sí, acá tengo la jaula que usamos para llevar a Garbie al veterinario.- Yumi se acerca con la jaula, pero en ese momento, Bettina se asusta al ver a tantos animales desconocidos, y de pronto, comienza a correr sin control ni rumbo al lago. Las dos cachorras logran meter a los conejos en la jaula reforzada. Pero Yumi ahora ve correr a su vaca.

-Alguien que la detenga, rápido! -Grita Yumi.

-Yo me encargo, Tracker, tú y Chase encárguense de Chompi, yo me encargo de Bettina -dice Kenji, corriendo detrás de la vaca. El terrier avanza rápidamente, pero Bettina también corre a toda prisa. El terrier japonés calcula el ángulo adecuado y prepara su equipo.

-RUFF, CABLE DE RESCATE!! -el cachorro lanza su cable directamente al collar de Bettina y lanza otro cable a un árbol cercano, la vaca siente el tirón y cae al suelo, pero trata de incorporarse, Kenji clava sus garra en el suelo y comienza a retraer su cable lentamente para no asustar a la atemorizada vaca.

-VAMOS BETTINA, TRANQUILIZATE!!- grita Kenji, quien empieza a ser vencido por la fuerza del enorme animal, de pronto ve otro cable que sujeta a la vaca, es Tracker, quien llega para auxiliar al terrier.

-CON FUERZA FRIEND!!! -grita Tracker. Ambos cachorros logran someter a la vaca, quien al ver que ya no puede correr, prefiere echarse en el suelo y esperar pacientemente.

-We did it friend, we did it!!! -grita Tracker dando saltos.

-Sí, gracias por la pata extra, "compadre" -dijo Kenji saltando de emoción con su amigos y luego chocaron sus patas en señal de triunfo. Ryder llego con la granjera Yumi y el granjero Al, quienes miraban con orgullos la escena.

-Están bien? -Pregunto Ryder.

-Si Ryder, estamos bien, fue grandioso, fue emocionante, fue…- decia Kenji pero fue interrumpido.

-Fue arriesgado -dijo Ryder con seriedad- , pudiste lastimarte o lastimar a Bettina. El terrier se quedó callado por un segundo, pensando lo que dijo su superior. Tracker responde de inmediato.

-Si fue arriesgado sir... pero aquí estaremos para ayudarlo… Don't worry! –dijo Tracker tratando de apoyar lo hecho por su compañero, aunque Ryder no se ve muy convencido.

-Pero por otro lado… actuaste rápido frente a las circunstancias, y supiste manejar eso, estoy orgulloso de que estas aprendiendo a ser un mejor rescatista, buen trabajo -dijo frotando la cabeza del terrier.

-Gracias Ryder -dijo Kenji ruborizado.

-RYDER! Los cuervos se siguen llevando maíz!- el grito de Chase llama la atención de todos.

-Y la cerca tiene menos tablones, al parecer Chompi se los está llevando junto con esos otros castores- grita Skye, preocupada porque eso puede ser un problema, pues así las ovejas pueden escapar.

-Tengo un idea -dice Nahiara -yo me ocupare de los cuervos, Tracker, ayúdame!!!!

-Que dices Kenji, aun tienes fuerzas para ayudar con los castores? Tenemos que averiguar porque Chompi se está llevando esa madera de nuevo- Chase mira a su alrededor, mientras a él lo mira Kenji.

-Claro que sí! - dice el terrier japonés, quien va con el pastor alemán para detener a Chompi; por su parte, Nahiara toma varias cosas viejas del granero y arma un improvisado espantapájaros, el cual llevan entre ella, Skye y Tracker. Los tres cachorros montan el espantapájaros en medio del campo, pero a pesar de eso, no los ahuyenta.

-Y ahora que haremos? pregunta Skye.

-Es hora del plan "B", Tracker, acomódate dentro del espantapájaros y cuando estés dentro, despliega tus cables–. El chihuahua obedece las instrucciones de la mestiza y entra al interior del espantapájaros, una vez dentro, despliega un poco sus cables y comienza a agitarlos.

–Ahora… grita para asustarlos! -Dice la mestiza mientras ella y la cockapoo le dan vuelta al espantapájaros.

\- Good idea, GGGRRRRRRR!!! ALEJENSE DE MI MAIZ!!- gritó el chihuahua, agitando los cables en dirección de las aves, quienes se asustaron y emprendieron el vuelo.

\- Funciona, AUUUUHHHHH!!! – exclamó Tracker con emoción.

\- Bien… Estaremos un rato así para evitar que regresen, así que cancelen sus citas de este día -dijo Nahiara, haciendo que los tres rieran por el comentario.

Por su parte, Chase y Kenji iban en frenética persecución detrás de Chompi, al que lograron encontrar cerca de su represa. El pastor alemán se detiene, y se esconde junto con el terrier japonés detrás de unos matorrales, sacando la lengua para tomar aire.

-Aff... Ahí está… -susurró Chase, mirando a lo lejos hacia la represa improvisada.

-Si... Ahí... esta... y ahora... qué...haremos? -pregunta el terrier mientras recuperaba el aliento. Chase y Kenji observan mientras, cuando en un momento, aparece de improviso una castora quien lleva algo encima de su lomo, lo que asombra a ambos cachorros.

-Un bebe cachorro de castor?! –exclamó Kenji. Chase coloca su pata en la boca del terrier para evitar que haga más ruido, aunque, él también está sorprendido y enternecido.

-Así que Chompi tiene una familia! Sorprendente, pero eso aún no explica la cantidad de madera que está tomando-. Chase parece un poco sorprendido por el asunto, pero de pronto, Kenji jala a Chase, quien lo mira serio por el jalón, pero Kenji insiste en silencio, y Chase observa a donde Kenji le señala, y su mirada muestra en ese momento una gran sorpresa.

-Es… es… es otra familia de castores?-. Los dos cachorros miran sorprendidos la situación. Mientras Chompi coloca los tablones en la represa, su pareja los asegura, siempre sin dejar de vigilar a su cachorro, y otros castores, una hembra, un macho y un cachorro, al parecer adolescente, llevan consigo más tablones de las cercas de las granjas.

-Bueno, eso explica cómo es que han desaparecido tan rápido los tablones de la cerca, esto no me lo esperaba- Kenji se muestra sorprendido al ver todo eso.

-Los castores viven en familias o en grupos grandes, no dudo que esta nueva familia de castores sean parientes de Chompi, así que se unieron, así que requieren una represa más grande-. Chase continúa mirando muy sorprendido a los castores, como si no hubiese contado con ello. Kenji sigue observando el trabajo de los castores.

-No parece justo quitarles la madera –dice Kenji, pero Chase niega con su cabeza.

-Entiendo lo que dices Kenji, pero Yumi y Al necesitan su cerca-. El pastor alemán piensa por un minuto buscando opciones, hasta que encontró una.

\- Bueno, Chompi a veces se deja "sobornar", si le ofrecemos algo útil para su represa, tal vez nos devuelva las tablas -dijo Chase.

-Tengo una idea!!! Regreso enseguida –dijo Kenji, corriendo hacia el bosque. Por su parte, Chase vigilaba a los castores, esperando que no destrozaran las tablas en lo que regresaba su amigo. De pronto, vio a Kenji regresar, trayendo algo consigo, unos enormes y gruesos leños.

-Pero, como los conseguiste?- pregunto asombrado el cachorro policía, sin poder dejar de mirar los enormes y pesados leños que a duras penas arrastraba el terrier japonés.

-Los vi cuando estábamos persiguiendo a Chompi, lo noté porque vi un árbol tirado en una posición muy curiosa cerca de estos, seguro fue derribado por un rayo y de ahí salieron.

\- Que ingenioso, déjame ayudarte- dijo Chase, jalando los leños para que el terrier descansara un poco. -Son muy grandes, la mini-sierra de Silver nos sería muy útil ahora.

Kenji se sorprende al escuchar el comentario de Chase. -Silver? Quien es Silver?

Chase solo sonríe, sin dejar de jalar los leños. -No lo tomes en cuenta por ahora, más tarde te explicare de lo que hablo-. Poco a poco, los dos cachorros se acercaron a los castores.

-Oye Chompi!!! que tal si nos regresas esos pedazos de madera a cambio de estas linduras? - dijo Chase. El castor se acercó, olfateo los troncos y luego regreso con los otros castores, formaron un círculo y comenzaron a "discutir" entre ellos. Unos momentos después, los castores azotaron sus colas en el suelo.

-Tomare eso como un "si" -dijo Chase. Los castores le entregaron los tablones de la cerca y tomaron los troncos con suma felicidad.

-Listo! Tomémoslos y regresemos a la granja -dijo Kenji. El pastor alemán tomo la mitad y el terrier japonés la otra mitad y regresaron juntos a la granja. Una vez que regresaron, entregaron los tablones al matrimonio de granjeros. En eso, vieron regresar a Skye, Nahiara y Tracker.

-Lo logramos! Esos cuervos no volverán a molestar más, todo gracias al espantapájaros de Nahiara– informó Skye a todos.

\- Gracias Skye, aprendí varias cosas de Rocky - dijo la mestiza sonrojada.

-Bueno, con esto ya podremos reparar la…..-, Yumi fue interrumpida cuando vieron que tres ovejas escapaban por una de las aperturas de la cerca.

-LAS OVEJAS, SE ESCAPAN!!! - grito el granjero Al.

-LAS ATRAPAREMOS!!- gritaron los cachorros. Chase atrapó a una, Nahiara se lanzó sobre otra.

-Parecen estar todas –dice Chase. Pero Garby la cabra se acerca a la granjera Yumi.

-Que sucede Garby?-"la cabra bala señalando a un lado del silo del maíz, y de inmediato, ella y Al comprenden lo que les está señalando. Kenji también mira a donde los granjeros observan, y corre de inmediato.

-No se preocupen! Yo puedo traer a esa oveja negra y gris con ojos verdes brillantes!

-Kenji! Espera! Esa oveja...!- Chase trata de advertirle a Kenji, pero el cachorro corre, y la oveja también, sonriendo. Los dos corren velozmente, y cuando ambos están muy cerca de uno de los pajares…

-Ya te tengo!!!!- Kenji salta. La oveja también hace lo mismo, pero hacia su derecha, y Kenji termina enterrado en la paja.

-Puag! Paja! Que rayos fue lo que pasó? –pregunta el terrier japonés.

-Esa oveja es Marley! La oveja más difícil de guiar del granjero Al!- Chase solo cierra un ojo al ver salir a Kenji de la paja.

-Con que la más difícil? Pues yo no me voy a rendir!- Kenji sale de la paja, y corre de nuevo detrás de Marley. La oveja solo sonríe burlonamente, y aparenta dejarse perseguir, ambos corren de inmediato hacia las cercas.

-Ya te tengo oveja lista! Volverás a tu… AAAAAAAAH!-. Al acercarse una de las cercas, Marley da un salto muy largo, pero Kenji continúa corriendo, y resbala con un pequeño charco de lodo, el cual pertenece a los cerditos de los granjeros, Emma y Corny.

-What? Es posible esto?- pregunta Tracker muy sorprendido.

-Mucho me temo que si, si se lo permitimos, Marley no entrara en su cerca en toda la noche, le divierte jugar así con los cachorros-. Chase no está sorprendido por la situación, pero no sabe cómo ayudar a Kenji, Marley lo escogió como su nuevo "compañero" de juegos, y no parece que tenga intenciones de detenerse por un buen rato. Kenji se pone de pie, y solo se puede ver que esboza una sonrisa.

-Ay no! Algo planea Kenji, esa sonrisa suya es muy característica-, Nahiara solo se queda quieta, y sea lo que sea, el terrier japonés no se ve dispuesto a detenerse.

-Veremos quién es más listo! –pensó Kenji. Nuevamente comienza a correr detrás de Marley, pero esta vez, lo hace de manera distinta. -Arf! Cables!-. Kenji comienza a correr combinando su carrera con deslizamientos en los techos y árboles, Marley se confunde un poco, y corre más rápido tratando de alejarse, Kenji solo continua con su extraña y veloz persecución, de pronto, Marley, en su afán de ganar, da un enorme salto, logrando quedar lejos del terrier, Marley le sonríe de manera burlona, pero, el cachorro solo comienza a reírse, algo que la oveja no comprende por qué.

-Bienvenido a Casa Marley! -dice Kenji triunfante. Marley mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta que en su afán de alejarse del terrier, él mismo entro dentro de la cerca, la cual es cerrada de inmediato por el granjero Al. Marley solo suspira, y se va con las demás ovejas.

\- Buenos reflejos cachorros! En especial tu Kenji- dijo Ryder, sonriendo por todo lo que acaba de ver y frotando la cabeza del terrier japonés.

\- Gracias Ryder!- dijeron los cachorros. Entre todos lograron reparar la cerca, y con las ovejas fugitivas a salvo, Garby y Bettina en ese momento también entran al establo para descansar.

\- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Ryder, y la de tus cachorros – dijo sonriendo Yumi.

-Si, además, esos nuevos perritos son muy buenos!- dijo el granjero Al.

-No tienen que agradecer, lo hacemos con gusto, ahora solo falta llevar a esos conejitos traviesos a bosque, Skye, puedes llevártelos?-. Pero la cockapoo solo mira seria a su líder con decepción.

-Lo siento Ryder, mis alas y mi helicóptero se quedaron sin combustible - dijo Skye. Ryder suspira en ese momento, y piensa por unos segundos, hasta que toma una decisión.

-Entonces, creo que alguien más tendrá que llevarlos, Nahiara, podrían tú y Kenji llevarlos al bosque para liberarlos?

-Los dos?- preguntaron ambos cachorros reclutas, sorprendidos.

-Sí, ambos, será fácil para ustedes- dijo Ryder firmemente.

-Está bien- dijeron ambos resignados. Kenji sujeta la jaula a la cintura de Nahiara y sube a la jaula.

-Estoy listo...creo- dice Kenji, sujetándose a la jaula.

-Bien, RUFF, MOTORES!!!- de la mochila de Nahiara se despliegan unas alas más largas a las de la mochila de Skye y un motor propulsor más poderoso, y los dos cachorros se elevan en el aire.

-Mandé la ubicación a sus placas, dejen la jaula ahí y luego les mandare indicaciones!!!- grito Ryder, antes de que Nahiara y Kenji se perdieran en el horizonte.

Kenji y Nahiara parten hacia el bosque con los conejitos, ambos vigilaban la carga. Los cachorros lucían preocupados, estarían haciendo bien las cosas?

-Pago por tus pensamientos- dijo Kenji abruptamente.

-Mmmm...- dice Nahi -no es nada, Asiatico, sigue vigilando la carga.

-Nahi... -insiste el terrier japonés-, de verdad me preocupas.

-Espera- dice la mestiza-, es verdad lo que dices? –preguntó asombrada.

-Claro!!! -contesta el cachorro sonriendo-. No creas que todo lo que ha dicho el equipo se me ha ido de un lado a otro-. Nahiara solo piensa en esas palabras mientras mantiene el rumbo.

-Bueno, te lo agradezco Kenji-. De pronto, la mestiza ve el claro que Ryder les indico en sus placas.

-Hemos llegado!-. Ambos cachorros aterrizan y Nahiara activa su placa. –Ryder, hemos llegado al bosque, esperamos tus instrucciones.

-Bien hecho cachorros, ahora liberen a los conejitos, y luego de hacer eso reúnanse con Everest y Rubble, seguramente les será útil su ayuda-. La voz de Ryder es imperativa, lo que indica que seguramente esa ayuda es requerida.

-A la orden Ryder!- dicen los cachorros animados. Ambos cachorros liberan a los conejitos y estos se van felices a buscar nuevos lugares donde vivir en el bosque. Kenji y Nahi se despiden de ellos e inician el camino en busca de la husky y el pequeño bulldog.

Al poco tiempo, los dos reclutas llegan a un lugar donde escuchan unos lamentos, lo que parecen ser del Alcalde Humdinger.

-AAAAAH! Mis gatitos!! En dónde están? Por qué siguen perdiendo el tiempo?!-. Las exigencias del Alcalde Humdinger pueden escucharse con claridad por todo el bosque.

-Por favor, tranquilícese Alcalde- dice Everest, -estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrarlos.

-No están haciendo lo suficiente, deben de estar perdidos y hambrientos, si no los encuentran, haré a Ryder y a los Paw Patrol responsables por esto! -dijo Humdinger con severidad.

-Everest está buscando su aroma, pero...por qué estaban en esta parte del bosque? No está lejos de Fondo Nuboso?- Rubble cuestiona al alcalde, y ninguno ha notado aún la presencia de Nahi y Kenji.

-Ehhrrrr, bueno…..LO QUE YO HAGA ES MI PROBLEMA!! *coff coff* Su responsabilidad en este momento es encontrar a mis gatitos!-. Rubble solo mira al conflictivo sujeto y trata de olfatear el aroma de los gatitos nuevamente, pero Everest continúa mirando al Alcalde, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta del pequeño bulldog.

-Y bien… cual es su respuesta? Sino no podemos encontrar a sus gatitos– dijo Everest sin despegar la mirada del robusto sujeto, quien no pudo aguantar la acusadora mirada de la cachorra.

-Veran...yo…. yo... estaba... estábamos dando un paseo por el bosque, buscando esas famosas bayberries, pero seguro ustedes se las terminaron antes- dijo el sujeto acusatoriamente. Nahiara solo mira con seriedad la escena.

-Creo que ese Alcalde es una persona muy creída- Kenji asiente de inmediato. –Bueno, velo por el lado amable, al menos pidió ayuda para encontrar a sus mascotas.

Everest voltea a donde están los cachorros, pues ella escucho sus susurros, y ahora, parece sorprendida. -Nahi, Kenji? Que gusto verlos!

-Nahi? Kenji? Qué hacen aquí?- Rubble parece confundido, pero animado. Nahi sonríe de inmediato.

-Larga historia Rubble. Everest, vinimos de hacer misiones en toda la ciudad durante el día.

Kenji se acerca agitando su colita. -Dejamos a unos conejitos que estaban con el granjero Al y la granjera Yumi, y Ryder nos pidió que los viéramos por si requerían ayuda.

Humdinger solo mira con desdén a los cachorros. -Si… si… que lindo... pero ahora vayan por mis gatitos!

Everest solo se limita a mover su cabeza. -Con usted no se puede Alcalde, pero ahora que somos más, podremos rastrearlos con mayor facilidad.

Humdinger solo niega con su cabeza. -Eso espero- dice mirando a Kenji y Nahiara de manera suspicaz. -Vaya ustedes deben ser novatos.

Kenji y Nahiara asienten de inmediato. -Si estamos, tratando de ser buenos Paw Patrol!

-Lo que me faltaba: más cachorros deambulando por Bahía Aventura!- El Alcalde Humdinger solo muestra su cabeza negando, -pues espero que por lo menos valgan las croquetas que Ryder debe estar desperdiciando en ustedes dos.

-Pues usted no parece desperdiciar nada de comi... HUMMM- Kenji está a punto de insultar al Alcalde, pero Nahiara le tapa la boca rápidamente.

-Descuide alcalde, encontraremos a sus gatitos- Nahi comienza a jalar hacia atrás a Kenji.

"Mmmgggh... mmmgggh!" El terrier japonés trata de decirle algo al grosero sujeto, pero la mestiza logra impedir que su compañero diga palabra alguna de la que pueda arrepentirse.

-Que dijo?- el alcalde parece algo confundido.

-Dice que estará encantando de ayudar!- Nahi solo sonríe, mientras Kenji solo mira directamente al Alcalde con una mirada fulminante y poco amistosa. Rubble y los demás se alejan y ya cuando están lejos de Humdinger, Kenji suelta palabras mayores en japonés.

-No entendí nada- Rubble desea saber que fue exactamente lo que dijo su amigo.

-Creo que eso fue porque los narradores vieron que era un Fic K, no T y menos M- Everest trata de que Rubble no intente saber el significado de las poco amables palabras pronunciadas por Kenji.

-Dijo que será un placer encontrar a los adorables gatitos- Nahiara responde antes de que una nueva pregunta surja.

-HEY! YO DIJE QUE..." Kenji está molesto aún, pero Nahiara de inmediato lo voltea a ver, con una mirada aterrorizante.

-DIJISTE QUE SERA UN PLACER ENCONTRAR A LOS GATITOS, TE QUEDO CLARO?!!!-. La mirada de la mestiza en ese momento fácilmente asustaría a cualquiera.

-Pero…- el ofuscado cachorro mira a su compañera y al ver sus ojos llameantes el infierno, decide no insistir, después de todo, él comprende que la misión (y sus integridad) es primero.

Una vez que todos estaban tranquilos y coordinados, comenzaron con la búsqueda; Nahiara suspira un poco aliviada. –Ok, busquemos a los gatitos, Everest, Kenji, sus olfatos son mejores, podrían ayudarnos?

Kenji y Everest se concentraron en buscar algún rastro y tras algunos instantes, encuentran algo.

-Creo que es por aquí- Everest señala al más grande y frondoso árbol del bosque, un sicomoro.

-Es cierto y...- Kenji ve hacia arriba, sorprendido. -Ay! Por el Gran Arceus y Giratina! Esos maldosos se subieron allá!- Kenji sigue observando y sorprendiéndose cada vez más. –Pero, por qué subieron allí? Y la gatita voladora por que no se mueve? Que podría...AAAAAAGGGHHH!

Todos voltean a ver a Kenji, y solo miran como el cachorro señala temblorosamente a un enorme oso que se acerca corriendo a ellos.

-Chicos! Todos finjan que están muertos, de prisa!!- ordena Everest. Los cuatro se tiran al suelo y se hacen los muertos de inmediato, cuando el oso llega y ve a los cuatro cachorros, comienza a olfatearlos, y aunque están aterrados, todos ellos permanecen quietos e inmóviles. El oso comienza a jugar con Kenji, lo arrastra y lo mueve de un lado a otro. Nahiara abre un ojo y ve como el terrier japonés aguanta todo. Quiere ayudarlo pero si se mueve, sabe que Kenji estará perdido. Varios minutos después, el oso se retira y deja el lugar.

-Hijo de...- pero antes de que el terrier pueda decir algo, Nahiara lo tiene apresado en un fuerte abrazo.

-KENJI!!!- grito ella aun abrazado a el.

El cachorro asiático solo tiene una mirada sorprendida. -Y ahora? Qué paso aquí?-

Mientras tanto, el gatito reciclador esconde en su mochila con su pinza un panal libre de abejas, pero lleno de miel, al hacerlo, todos los gatitos se ocultan más en las ramas, pues las abejas llegan, pero a donde se dirigen los insectos es hacia los cachorros. Nahiara las ve y palidece.

-ABEJAAAAAS!! –grita la mestiza desconcertada. Everest las mira de inmediato, y se preocupa mucho. Qué hacemos?

Rubble responde rápidamente. -Chicos yo vi con Apolo que podemos ahuyentarlas con humo!

Kenji Solo da unos pasos atrás al ser liberado del abrazo de Nahi. -Eso sería bueno! Pero tenemos que actuar con precaución!

Nahiara solo mira a las abejas acercarse. -Dios!! Dios!!-. De pronto recuerda que tiene unos fósforos, así que los saca de su mochila y se los muestra al cachorro asiático.

-Tengo esto, tal vez nos sirva!!-. De inmediato, la mestiza reúne un montón de hojas, procurando que no haya nada más cerca que pueda quemarse, y las prende con sumo cuidado. Kenji se acerca también para ayudar.

-Bien hecho Nahi! Ahora hagan humo! Arf! Pinzas!- .Kenji hace fuego, tomando con sus pinzas una varita y la pone donde están las hojas. -Muy bien chicos! Necesito de todos! Nahi, usaras tus alas y te llevaras algunas hojas para hacer humo y alejar a las abejas.

La cachorra obedece y se eleva con algunas e las hojas encendidas, pero mientras esta en el aire, siente un aroma muy fuerte a salmon, pero no logra identificar de donde proviene. -Mmm...? Me huele a salmón? Pero… por qué?-. Nahiara deja para después el olor, y continua con su labor, ella hace humo y las abejas se retiran. Después de ello, la cachorra mira directo al gatito policía, y descubre la fuente del olor que percibió unos minutos atrás.

-Así que tú le robaste el salmón al oso? –dijo Nahiara, mirando severamente a la mascota.

-Miau!-. El gatito policía solo asiente, mientras les muestra el salmón a la mestiza, que no sabe que decir al respecto.

-Sabes que el oso volverá y también las abejas? Vamos a hacer esto...- Nahi mira hacia abajo-. EVEREST!!! NECESITO QUE ME APOYES!!!

Everest sonríe inmediatamente. -Desde luego, ARF ARF, GANCHO TRIPLE!- la husky dispara su gancho y sube donde está la mestiza. Nahiara corta un pedazo de corteza y coloca algo de miel en ella, luego Everest usa su gancho y pone el panal boca abajo para que el resto de la miel se quede ahí, dentro del panal. Hecho esto, ambas cachorras ayudan a bajar a los gatitos, y ya abajo, Kenji deja el salmón y la miel a vista del oso. Rubble, usando su pala, acomoda el panal en un lugar seguro. Justo en ese momento, el oso y las abejas vuelven a aparecer.

-Todos atentos! Ocúltense!-. Al escuchar a Nahiara, los cachorros y los gatitos se ocultan de inmediato entre los matorrales. Las abejas regresan a su colmena tranquilamente, mientras el oso mira su salmón y la miel, los toma, y de inmediato, retorna a su hogar, en el interior del bosque.

-Nahi! Eso estuvo genial!- Kenji suspira aliviado.

La mestiza también suspira, y se relaja. -Eso fue porque trabajamos en equipo y pensamos en una solución.

-Bien hecho! Se ve que van a lograr sus sueños!!!- Everest de inmediato felicita a los cachorros.

-Hay que regresar a los gatitos al alcalde!- Rubble sube a su vehículo, y los gatitos con él. Nahiara y Kenji suben con Everest, y todos van hacia donde está el alcalde y le informan que ya los encontraron y le dicen la travesura que hicieron.

-Oh vaya!! Son unos gatitos traviesos, bueno, creo que debo disculparme por todo lo ocurrido, y a ustedes gracias Kenji y Nahira-. Los dos reclutas no pueden evitar sonreír satisfechos por ese comentario, en especial de quien provino. Everest da un paso adelante y toma la palabra.

-Los escoltaremos de regreso Alcalde. Chicos, somos demasiados para mi vehículo y el de Rubble, yo llevaré al Alcalde, mientras Rubble lleva a los gatitos, por favor, ustedes dos permanezcan aquí en lo que volvemos, puede que reciban nuevas instrucciones de Ryder.

Nahiara solo sonríe nerviosamente. -Está bien, pero por favor, dense prisa, ya está atardeciendo.

Rubble sonríe. -Descuiden!! Estarán bien!!- El bulldog y la husky se van con el Alcalde y los gatitos, dejando a nuestros amigos en el bosque, solos, y un poco nerviosos, esperando las siguientes indicaciones de Ryder.

Pasó un rato desde que los cachorros reclutas esperaba a que su superior les diera nueva instrucciones, así que aprovecharon para descansar un poco. Ambos se sentaron y admiraron el paisaje del bosque, aunque el silencio era bastante incomodo, pero ninguno se animaba a hablar. Tras unos minutos, la mestiza tomó la iniciativa.

-Sabes, viéndote en acción no resultas tan molesto –dijo Nahiara.

-Debo tomar eso como un cumplido? –dijo Kenji, ligeramente confundido por el comentario.

-Oye, solo trato de hacer conversación contigo –dijo la cachorra.

-Si quieres hablar, mejor veamos otro tema, como por ejemplo, cuál es tu manga favorito? O quien sería tu héroe de anime favorito?

-Ves? Y sigues hablando de tonterías, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas de "monitos chinos" –respondió algo molesta.

-No son tonterías! Y al menos aprende a llamarlos por su nombre correcto, se llama "anime"!!! No les digas así!!! –dijo Kenji con un enojo inmenso, como si lo hubieran insultado en lo más profundo de su ser. La mestiza vio la reacción del terrier japonés y prefirió guardar silencio y replantear su respuesta.

-Está bien, no te enfades, solo que son cosas que no me llaman la atención como a ti.

-Es que la forma en que lo dices es muy despectiva, que tal si yo dijera que todos los cachorros de Barkingburg son unos ladrones egoístas y que solo piensan en robar coronas –dijo Kenji.

-Oye, no todos somos así, sé que paso esa situación, pero no todos somos unos ladrones!!! – Nahi realmente se ve ofendida por el comentario de su compañero.

\- Tal vez por qué no te han dejado, pero seguro lo harás!!! –dijo el terrier molesto.

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO LADRONA, RARITO?? –reclamó Nahiara molesta.

-SI, CACHORRA DOBLE CARA!!!

-FENOMENO JAPONÉS!!!

-PRESUMIDA Y ALTANERA!!!

Ambos se enfrascaron en una lluvia de insultos y descalificaciones que podía oírse en los alrededores. Llegó un momento en que los dos cachorros estaban a punto de pasar de los insultos a la agresión física, cuando oyeron un ruido en las cercanías. Dejaron de pelear y observaron una sombra que se movían entre los árboles.

-QUE…QUE FUE ESO? Preguntó Nahiara, abrazando al terrier japonés.

-No…..no…no lo se!! –dijo Kenji, sujetando a la mestiza. Por un momento, los dos se quedaron mirando entre ellos y se separaron.

-Yo…yo no tengo miedo –dijo Nahiara sonrojada.

-Yo pues... si, estoy un poco aterrado –dijo Kenji, tratando de no verse asustado.

-Pero... que fue eso? –preguntó Nahiara. De pronto, los dos cachorros comenzaron a ver más sombras entre los árboles, y luego vieron que en el arbusto frente a ellos se movía. Ambos canes estaban nerviosos cuando vieron el arbusto se agitaba mas y más fuerte, hasta que vieron algo salir. Era una ardilla, quien apareció con una bellota en su boca. Los dos cachorros respiraron aliviados al ver al pequeño animalito salir del arbusto y correr en dirección al bosque. De pronto, el arbusto volvió a moverse nuevamente.

-Seguro son el resto de la familia de esa ardillita, salgan amiguitos!! No les haremos daño!! –dijo la mestiza. Sin embargo, del arbusto salieron tres oscuras siluetas, y sus rostros pasaron de la alegría al pánico al ver que era lo que salió del arbusto. En tres lobos negros, un macho y una hembra, ambos jóvenes y un macho más maduro, quienes fijaron sus fríos y vidriosos ojos en los dos cachorros.

-Lindos… lobitos… lindos…- comenzó a tartamudear Nahiara, mientras los dos retrocedían.

-Solo…solo estamos… de visita… ya nos vamos – dijo Kenji nerviosamente, sin dejar de mirar a los crueles depredadores, quienes empezaron a gruñir con más fuerza.

-ESTE ES NUESTRO TERRITORIO!!! LOS CACHORROS DOMESTICADOS NO SON BIENVENIDOS AQUÍ, USTEDES SON INVASORES!!! – Rugió el lobo maduro.

-Creo que no están contentos con nuestra presencia –murmuró Kenji.

-Eso veo, tu solo sigue retrocediendo – susurró Nahiara entre dientes.

Los dos cachorros reclutas seguían retrocediendo, pero los lobos comenzaron a gruñir con más fuerza y reaccionaron más violentamente.

-SON INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS!!!! –gritó el macho joven, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-AHORA SON NUESTRAS PRESAS!!! - gritó la hembra joven, relamiendo sus labios con saña.

-LOS INVASORES PAGARAN CON SU VIDA, A ELLOS!!! – gritó el macho maduro. Los dos jóvenes se abalanzaron y corrieron hacia los cachorros, quienes al ver eso decidieron actuar.

-CORREEEEE!! –grito Nahiara con desesperación. Los dos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo lo posible por evadir a los feroces lobos, quienes poco a poco les estaban dando alcance. Kenji miró a su alrededor y vio a lo lejos un tronco hueco.

-Tengo una idea, sígueme!! –grito Kenji. Ambos corrieron en dirección al tronco y entraron en su interior, era reducido pero era del tamaño exacto para los cachorros, contrario a los dos lobos, quienes se atoraron en la entrada, y solo se podía oír como gruñían ferozmente por tratar de liberarse.

-SI!! Bien pensado Kenji!! –dijo Nahiara, alzando su pata y chocándola con la del cachorro asiatico, brincando juntos de emoción. Sin embargo, poco duró ese triunfo cuando vieron una sombra que brincó frente a ellos. Era el lobo maduro, quien se alzó de forma imponente ante los asustados canes, gruñendo con furia y mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-NO ESCAPARAN, SUS VIDAS SON MIAS!!! –dijo el lobo líder, a punto de lanzar un golpe con su garra a la cachorra, pero Kenji actuó primero, y la empujó, logrando esquivar el ataque. El enorme canino rugió disgustado y avanzó hacia los reclutas. Nahiara aprovechó el momento y tomó un puñado de tierra y la lanzó al rostro del lobo, quien volteo y aulló de dolor al sentir la tierra en sus ojos, cegándolo temporalmente.

-Debemos huir, rápido!! –dijo Kenji. Los dos cachorros emprendieron la huida nuevamente y corrieron al interior del bosque, esperando perder a los depredadores. Tras unos minutos, se ocultaron detrás de un árbol y se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento.

-Eso… estuvo… cerca… gracias –dijo Nahiara.

-Por… nada… somos… compañeros… que tal… si usas…tu mochila… para que… huyamos de aquí? – dijo Kenji jadeando de cansancio.

-Buena idea solo deja que…–dijo Nahiara, pero de pronto se quedó callada y comenzó a revisar su equipo.

-Qué pasa? –preguntó angustiado el terrier japonés.

-No podemos, se agotó el combustible de mi mochila, y la reserva no es suficiente, apenas nos servirá para elevarnos de suelo un poco… volaríamos un poco… pero… luego se apagara. – La mirada de Nahi es de terror.

\- Genial, como vamos a salir de aquí? –dijo Kenji desanimado.

-Tengo una idea, si podemos subir un poco, puedo desplegar mis alas completamente, y con la reserva podemos planear lo suficiente para salir de aquí –dijo la mestiza.

-Buena idea, deja uso mis…-decía Kenji, cuando vio a lo lejos y pudo distinguir unos ojos brillantes y una boca llena de colmillos que se acercaba rápidamente. Instintivamente, sujetó a la mestiza con todas sus fuerzas.

\- SUJETATE!!! RUFF! RUFF! CABLES DE RESCATE!!! – de su mochila saco un pequeño disparador que lanzó un cable hacia una rama alta y alzo a ambos cachorros, justo antes de que el lobo líder se abalanzara y chocara con el árbol. Los dos canes llegaron a una parte elevada de las ramas, revisando la altura ala que estaban.

-Es perfecto, desde aquí podremos planear lo suficiente para salir del bosque –dijo Nahiara-, al menos esa bestia salvaje no podrá subir hasta acá.

-Creo que no deberías subestimarlo, mira!! –dijo Kenji señalando al lobo maduro, quien con sus garras comenzó a trepar, lenta pero consistentemente, sin dejar de mirar a los dos reclutas.

-No tenemos tiempo, RUF RUFF, ALAS JET!!!- ladró la mestiza y unas alas más grandes que las de Skye salieron de su mochila, con unos propulsores pequeños en sus alas.

-Sube, rápido!!! -ordenó la cachorra. Kenji subió a la espalda de Nahiara y se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas. La mestiza se puso sus gafas de vuelo, tomó impulso y se lanzó al vacío, justo cuando el lobo alcanzó la rama donde estaban.

-SUJETATE!!!! –dijo Nahiara. Kenji no se soltó pero cerró sus ojos, solo sintiendo la sensación del viento en su rostro. Nahiara encendió su mochila, usando el poco combustible que tenía y lograron volar lo suficiente para alejarse y alcanzar la orilla del bosque. Después de unos segundos, Nahi apaga su mochila Jet, y comienza a planear alejándose, conservando lo poco que aún tenía de su reserva. Ambos cachorros lograron huir de sus perseguidores, y el lobo líder solo se limitó a verlos alejarse y aullar con furia~

 **Continuara...**


	6. Somos como Hermanos

Kenji y Nahiara continúan planeando sin detenerse, ellos dos realmente están muy asustados, cada uno de ellos solo puede pensar en salir de ese bosque, ellos nunca pensaron que un grupo de lobos los pudiese perseguir, los cachorros solo escuchan a lo lejos el aullido del líder de los lobos, así que ellos asumen que él y sus acompañantes detuvieron su persecución y que ya no tienen intención de alcanzar a los cachorros, sin embargo, ellos dos tampoco pretenden detenerse, y después de unos minutos, los cadetes aterrizan, y comienzan a correr despavoridos, alejándose lo más posible del bosque y de los peligrosos lobos. Unos minutos más tarde, los cadetes de la patrulla llegan cerca del sendero Vista Hermosa, en donde, cerca del barranco, los dos se detienen, muy cansados e hiperventilando.

-Lobos… nos persiguieron unos lobos! Este definitivamente ha sido un día genial!- dice Nahiara con ironía. La cachorra se ve sumamente cansada y algo perturbada por la experiencia, después de todo, ese día les había ocurrido toda clase de desventuras.

-Seguramente los atrajo tu magnética personalidad!- Kenji sonríe al decir esas palabras, sin embargo, Nahiara parece enojada.

-¡¿Es que acaso todo es un chiste para ti?!

-Si me hace reír… si-. Kenji solo sonríe al hablar, pero esa sonrisa solo parece hacer que Nahiara se enoje más.

-No puedo entenderlo… Desde ayer no haces más que burlarte de mí… y como si eso fuera poco… ¡Tú me lo echas en cara!-. Aun con el color de su pelaje, Nahiara se ve roja por el enojo, y eso no pasa desapercibido por Kenji.

-Pe… pero Nahi… ¿Estas enojada conmigo?- Kenji se muestra un poco preocupado por la reacción de la mestiza, quien realmente está enojada.

-Kenji, simplemente no podemos...-, pero cuando Nahi está por decirle a Kenji como se siente, se escucha un ruido muy fuerte, acompañado por otro ruido.

-AAAAAAAAH!

-¿Que fue eso?- Nahiara parece sorprendida por el fuerte ruido.

-Ese grito….la voz de ese grito….me pareció conocido-. Kenji se muestra preocupado, pues como él lo dijo, el grito le resulto demasiado familiar, como si ya lo conociera.

-El sonido vino del barranco, lo mejor es que vayamos a ver-. Nahiara comienza a caminar, y ella es seguirá de cerca por Kenji, los dos caminan rápidamente, aunque algo temerosos por lo que ellos dos están por encontrar. Al llegar al barranco, lo que ven los deja impactados... y el primero en reaccionar ante la imagen es el terrier japonés.

-¡KÁISER!- Kenji de inmediato corre hacia el cachorro rescatista, y al estar a su lado, ve que él esta inconsciente. Los dos se acercan al pastor inconsciente, ambos están en shock. Momentáneamente ellos no saben cómo reaccionar, de pronto, los dos escuchan una voz, la cual proviene de arriba de ellos, al voltear a ver, en el barranco, ellos quedan atónitos por lo que ven.

-Hola cachorro! Vinieron a ayudarnos? –dice la voz. Nahiara está sin palabras, y la mirada de Kenji solo muestra miedo. Es Alex, quien se encuentra colgando del barranco con una de las cuerdas de seguridad de Káiser, de la misma cornisa de la que tiempo atrás estuvieron a punto de caer Ryder y Garby. Al observar con detenimiento, los dos cachorros comienzan a comprender que fue lo que ocurrió.

-De alguna manera, Alex termino en esa cornisa, Káiser llego para ayudarlo a bajar, y subió con su gancho de rescate de alpinismo-, Nahiara comienza con su deducción mientras ambos miran hacia arriba.

-Pero cuando Káiser aseguro a Alex, y ellos estaban a punto de bajar, el gancho de alpinismo de alguna manera se separó de la cuerda, el gancho sigue clavado en la roca superior, tal vez la cuerda rozó con las rocas filosas, y Káiser no se dio cuenta, o tal vez si lo vio, pero con tal de ayudar y asegurar rápido a Alex, el no dio importancia a su propia seguridad.

Al escuchar las palabras de Kenji, Nahiara se sorprende mucho. -Que estás diciendo?! Káiser no es tan imprudente como para cometer un error de semejante magnitud!

-Káiser no es infalible, y lo sabes! Pero ese no es el punto. Estoy seguro de que Káiser se dio cuenta de la situación, con su capacidad de observación, era imposible que no lo hiciera, pero prefirió poner primero a salvo a Alex-. Mientras Kenji dice estas palabras, recuerda lo que Káiser le dijo en la torre de control apenas el día anterior, y mira primero la venda en su pata trasera, y después mira la venda en la pata delantera de Káiser, misma venda que ahora se ve rasgada, y muestra parte de la herida del cachorro pastor.

-¡La responsabilidad te lleva a tener riesgos! ¡No importa la seguridad de uno!- Kenji comienza a temblar mientras mira a Káiser, él se siente muy nervioso en ese momento. Nahiara solo mira a Káiser y a Alex, ella comprende lo que el terrier japonés le ha dicho, y también comprende que ese no es momento para perder tiempo.

-Necesitamos bajar a Alex de allí arriba de inmediato, y después de eso, tendremos que usar el vehículo de Káiser pare llevarlos a los dos a la torre. Skye me ha estado entrenando con su helicóptero, pero yo no podría manejar en tierra, así que tú que has practicado con Marshall, Káiser y Napo, tendrás que manejar el vehículo de Káiser, sin mencionar que antes tendrás que darle primeros auxilios, tal vez al bajar a Alex puedas revisarlos a los dos –concluye Nahiara.

-No… no puedo… - la mestiza voltea asombrada a ver al terrier japonés. Ella podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero nunca esa respuesta del pequeño cachorro asiático.

-Kenji! Como te atreves a...!-, pero Nahiara se detiene al mirar a Kenji, ella ve una mirada que no había visto hasta ese momento en Kenji: los ojos del cachorro se ven profundamente aterrados, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Que… que te sucede? –pregunta angustiada al verlo en ese estado.

-No… no puedo hacerlo... qué pasa si me equivoco? Qué pasa si le doy una mala atención a Alex? Qué pasa si lastimo aún más a Káiser? Qué pasa si no llegamos a tiempo a la torre?

-Kenji…- Nahiara mira a su amigo, ella misma siente algo de miedo, pero ella nunca había visto al cachorro así, es en ese momento que ella comprende la actitud de Kenji durante los últimos días. -Acaso tú has estado actuando con tus bromas como un escudo?

Kenji solo mira a Nahiara por unos segundos, cuando al fin le responde.-Yo… yo siempre trato de ver el lado divertido de la vida, aunque vine con una meta desde Japón, y mi meta la he estado labrando… siento que algo me falta… me da miedo fallar… por eso siempre bromeo, trato de ver el lado divertido de la vida para salir adelante… pero esto… ¿Cómo puedo ver el lado divertido a esto? No hemos demostrado nuestras habilidades, no hemos trabajado en equipo, uno de nuestros amigos está herido, mientras otro amigo está colgando de una roca. RAYOS! SI! TENGO MIEDO! ESTOY ATERRADO DE PENSAR QUE ALGO LE PUEDA OCURRIR A ALEX! ESTOY ATERRADO DE PENSAR QUE PODRIAMOS LASTIMAR MAS A KÁISER! ESTOY ATERRADO DE… DE... DE…

Nahi se acerca a Kenji, coloca su pata derecha delantera en el hombro de su amigo, y de manera firme, ella le hace la necesaria pregunta. -De que estas aterrado Kenji? Dímelo y te escuchare.

Kenji mira a Nahiara, después mira a Alex, luego mira a Káiser, y finalmente, cierra sus ojos y desvía su mirada al suelo. -Tengo mucho miedo de fallar… de no ser el rescatista que deseo con todo mi corazón ser… tengo miedo de fallar esta misión… de fallarle a mi madre… de fallarle a Ryder… a todos...

La mestiza abraza al terrier, quien se siente algo sorprendido, pero el cálido abrazo de su amiga parece que logra tranquilizarlo un poco. –Kenji, yo te comprendo, sé perfectamente lo que sientes, también yo tengo miedo, pero… este es el momento del que Napo, Marshall y Káiser nos hablaron, todos están en diferentes misiones, todos están ocupados, ni siquiera Ryder puede ayudarnos, solo estamos nosotros. Recuerdas cuando llegaste a Bahía Aventura? Recuerdas cuando le pediste a Ryder que te permitiera unirte?

Kenji mira atentamente a Nahi, él está escuchando como ella está tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

-Tu deseas con todo tu corazón ser un rescatista, y no cualquiera, o ya olvidaste tu anime favorito?- El cachorro se muestra sorprendido por lo que su amiga le está diciendo. -Si… ya olvidaste Shingeki no Kyojin? Tu deseas ser rescatista, y en parte, tu anime favorito te inspiró, o acaso ya no deseas ser como…

-Eren…- Kenji mira a Nahi, su mirada se empieza a notar más calmada, -yo… yo deseo ser tan valiente como Eren, pero… él nunca tuvo miedo-. Kenji se muestra un poco inseguro… pero Nahiara lo mira y sonríe con mucha seguridad.

-Pero claro que Eren tuvo miedo…. y mucho… o ya olvidaste cuando el perdió a su madre? Ya olvidaste cuando no tenía nada de comer en el refugio?-. Kenji se muestra muy sorprendido al escuchar a la mestiza.

-Lo… lo viste?- El terrier no puede creer que ella allá visto su anime favorito. -Pe… pero pensé que no te importaba nada que tuviese que ver conmigo.

La mestiza sonríe y continúa abrazando a Kenji. -Claro que si lo vi… se lo importante que ese anime es para ti, así que tenía que verlo, es solo que no había podido comentarlo contigo, de hecho, lo vi junto con Ryder, el me explico mucho de ese anime, y de lo importante que era para ti-. Kenji no puede evitarlo, y comienza a sollozar en el abrazo de Nahi, quien conmovida también deja correr algunas lágrimas.

-Kenji… lo lamento mucho… estas tontas discusiones no nos han ayudado en absoluto –dice la cachorra con voz quebrada.

-No Nahi… también es mi culpa *sob sob* si hubiésemos hablado como lo estamos haciendo ahora, tal vez no habríamos discutido de esa manera.

-Bien, eso lo pongo un poco en duda, porque esas discusiones son como las que se llegan a dar entre hermanos.

-En… en serio piensas en nosotros como hermanos?-. La mirada de Kenji comienza a ser más segura, como si una extraña fuerza que él necesitaba hubiese llegado a su ser.

-Claro! Eres Como el molesto hermano menor o mayor que siempre fastidia, pero sin el cual yo no podría vivir-. Esta última frase de Nahiara logra que Kenji y ella sollocen juntos, pero de alegría; sin embargo, el tiempo es algo que ellos dos no tienen, y lo saben, así que los dos se ponen de pie y se preparan para actuar.

-Bien… supongo que tienes toda la razón, y lo primero es bajar a Alex-. Kenji mira al pequeño niño mientras él esta aun colgando. -Sí que Káiser hiso un buen trabajo al atar a Alex.

-Yo podría volar hasta él, pero no puedo volar por mucho tiempo, mi reserva de combustible esta al mínimo, además, no sé cómo podría bajarlo sola sin un arnés, mi Pup Pack no cuenta con uno, debería habérselo pedido a Rocky esa noche que tuvimos…

-No! No! No! No! No me cuentes eso!! Pero… creo que tengo una idea, puedo usar mis cables, con uno de ellos me puedo colgar de ti mientras vuelas de manera segura, y una vez en el aire, usare mi pinza para desatar a Alex, y con mi otro cable lo sujetare con seguridad, así tu nos podrás bajar, y una vez en tierra firme, los revisare, después de eso, yo conduciré el vehículo de Káiser, y tu iras dentro para que vigiles el estado de Káiser, junto con Alex.

Nahi se muestra sorprendida por la agilidad mental de Kenji, está claro que una vez tranquilo, el cachorro es rápido de pensamiento. -Esa es una excelente idea! No perdamos más tiempo entonces. ARFf ARF! JET PACK!- De inmediato Nahiara levanta el vuelo, preparada para que Kenji también entre en acción.

-ARF ARF! CABLES!- Kenji dispara sus dos cables, uno de ellos se sujeta al jet pack de la mestiza, mientras el otro se retrae levemente, de inmediato ambos cachorros están en el aire, se acercan rápidamente, y Kenji queda a una buena distancia de Alex.

-Hola Alex! Estas disfrutando de la vista?- dice Kenji para mostrar seguridad. Alex solo sonríe al escuchar al terrier japonés.

-Si! Esta es una excelente panorámica! Pero creo que prefiero verla desde el suelo, me vas a ayudar a bajar?

-Por supuesto que si Alex! Solo déjame arreglar esto-, Kenji usa su cable como si se tratara de una nueva cuerda de seguridad y la amarra alrededor de Alex como si fuera un arnés. Una vez bien sujeto, Kenji solo le sonríe a Alex, y voltea a ver a Nahiara, ella comprende que ellos dos están listos, y con mucho cuidado, comienzan el descenso.

-Wooooo, esto es asombroso! El panorama parece moverse lentamente a mi alrededor! Siiiii!- Alex se ve muy tranquilo, lo cual hace que los cachorros también lo estén mientras completan el rescate. Una vez en el suelo, Kenji desata a Alex, y guarda sus cables en su Pup Pack, Nahiara hace lo mismo, y entre los dos guardan la cuerda de seguridad de Káiser y su gancho de alpinismo. Y ahora, el cachorro asiático se acerca a hacer una revisión rápida a Alex, y usa todo el entrenamiento que Káiser, Napo y Marshall le dieron.

-Veamos… no tienes ni un rasguño Alex, Káiser te sujetó muy bien-. Kenji se muestra aliviado al terminar de revisar al pequeño niño.

-Káiser procuro que yo estuviera siempre tranquilo, se me hace curioso, yo sé que él le tiene terror a las alturas, pero nunca mostro miedo mientras me ayudaba, ni si quiera cuando se cayó-. Las palabras de Alex resuenan en los oídos de los dos cachorros, ellos saben de ese miedo de Káiser, pero eso no lo detuvo de cumplir con su deber.

-Kenji, ahora debes revisar a Káiser-. El cachorro asiente cuando escucha a la mestiza; él se acerca, y lo revisa rápidamente, no encuentra nada grave, pero la herida de la pata de Káiser le preocupa, así que toma alcohol de su pup pack, junto con una venda, y cambia de inmediato la venda del pequeño pastor, aun inconsciente. Káiser hace una mueca de dolor por el ardor provocado por el alcohol, pero no despierta, después de cambiar la venda, Kenji continua la revisión, y la termina, pero él se ve serio.

-Nahi… no puedo terminar de revisar a Káiser aquí, no tengo las herramientas para hacerlo, necesitamos regresar de inmediato a la torre, con ayuda de Ryder podremos hacer más-. La cachorra está de acuerdo con Kenji, entre los dos se acercan a Káiser, y ambos lo levantan con mucho cuidado, y lo acomodan en la parte trasera de su vehículo, una vez asegurado Káiser, los cachorros se ponen de acuerdo para tomar la siguiente acción. -Nahiara, yo conduciré, tú y Alex vayan atrás y cuiden a Káiser, llegaremos lo más rápido posible.

Los cachorros, una vez que abordaron el vehículo de rescate de Káiser y están listos para el regreso, comienzan a actuar, aunque algunas dudas son inevitables.

-Veamos... este es el encendido...Káiser y Chase me enseñaron a manejar...-, Kenji se concentra para recordad las lecciones de manejo, pero en su lugar, solo recuerda imágenes de su manga favorito, Shingeki no Kyojin. -Rayos! No lo puedo creer!

Nahiara ve esto y anima a Kenji para que conduzca el vehículo de rescate de Káiser.

-¡Vamos Kenji! ¡Llego el momento de ser como Eren!

-¡Nahiara estoy nervioso! –Dice Kenji- ¡No puedo hacerlo! –dice Kenji aterrado. Dentro del vehículo, los ocupantes escuchan la preocupación de Kenji.

-El perrito manchadito parece nervioso– dice Alex- ¿No crees Nahi?-. La mestiza solo escucha a Alex, y ella sabe que por su desesperación por ayudar a Káiser, Kenji no está logrando concentrarse.

-¡Voy a hacer algo! –dice la cachorra-. Alex, tu cuida a Káiser.

-¡Está bien! –Dice Alex y acaricia al pastor belga-

-¡Vamos Asiatico! –Dice Nahiara con firmeza- ¡POR UNA VEZ HAZ CASO DE LO QUE TE DIGO!, ¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE CAPACITADO PARA ESTO!, ¡SABES COMO MANEJAR ESTE VEHICULO!, ¡CALMATE Y CONCENTRATE! TOMA EL VOLATE, ENCIENDE ESTE VEHÍCULO Y VAMONOS! HAY QUE SALVAR A KAISER, AHORAAAAA!!! –la fuerte reacción de la mestiza parece tener efecto en el confundido cachorro.

-Yo… yo… yo hare… hare mi mejor esfuerzo!!!! –dice Kenji- ¡Aunque tenga miedo… salvare una vida!

-¡Así me gusta Asiatico! –dice con orgullo la mestiza-, hemos pasado por esto todo el día... y yo… creo en ti... sé que lo lograrás.

El terrier está sorprendido por las palabras pronunciadas por Nahiara, quien continúa hablando.

-Escucha Kenji se lo que quieres ser- dice la mestiza- ¡Nadie puede impedirte que luches por tus sueños!, ¡Yo creo que ese chico Eren tiene mucho de ti…!, Y si te concentras no solo salvaras a Káiser, sino que serás un rescatista!-. El terrier japonés solo abre sus ojos ampliamente... como si algo lo acabara de despertar... el terrier siente una alegría en su corazón, y ya no dice nada más, de alguna manera, su concentración es mejor, él enciende el motor con mayor seguridad y comienza a conducir con total confianza hacia la torre.

¡Ese es mi terrier! –dice con una sonrisa Nahiara y se queda pensando en las palabras que dijo, se sienta de nuevo junto a Alex, y vigila a Káiser durante el recorrido. Kenji enciende las sirenas en señal de que lleva a alguien herido, alguien que fue rescatado, y pasados algunos minutos los cuales a los cachorros les parecieron eternos, llegan a Bahía Aventura.

-Alex, tenemos una emergencia con Káiser- Nahiara le explica a Alex-, así que tendrás que acompañarnos, después te llevaremos con tu abuelo.

-¡Está bien Nahi! –dice Alex, quien está muy tranquilo. Al cruzar el puente, algunas personas se dan cuenta de que se trata del vehículo de Káiser, pero no es manejado por el pastor belga, sino que es manejado por el Terrier del equipo, misteriosamente, muchas de esas personas sonríen, algunas de ellas, comienzan a caminar tranquilamente. Los cachorros y Alex van en camino al Cuartel Cachorro, con toda la intención de que esta misión sea un éxito. Van a toda velocidad, pero con precaución. Lo que ellos no saben es que un objeto especial los ha estado siguiendo, y los ha observado todo el tiempo, y ese mismo objeto también los sigue, de regreso a la torre de control. Kenji logra ver la torre, saben que están cerca de llegar~

 **Continuara...**


	7. Sorpresa Sorpresa

-Ya casi llegamos– dice Kenji, tratando de mantener la calma-, resiste Káiser, resiste!

El terrier japonés respira profundamente, maneja por el sinuoso camino, y por fin llega a la torre, al llegar el cachorro se estaciona delante de la entrada, en donde esta Ryder de pie, el chico observa aquella escena con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡RYDER! –dijo Kenji saltando del vehículo, y abre la puerta trasera. Alex desciende y se va a sentar en el columpio, sonriendo, mientras tanto, y con mucho cuidado, Nahi y Kenji bajan en la camilla a Káiser, y lo colocan delante de su líder

-¡Ryder fue horrible! Fue horrible! –Dijo Nahiara con nerviosismo.

-Cachorros…..¿qué es lo que ocurre? –pregunta Ryder con una voz calmada, que pasa desapercibida por ellos-

-Ry… Ryder...después de que nos separamos de Everest y Rubble, cuando se fueron con el alcalde Humdinger...nos...nos...–Nahiara no puede hablar por la mezcla de miedo y emoción.

-No puedo entenderte- dijo Ryder a la mestiza-, trata de calmarte-. En eso Kenji se acerca.

-RYDER ¡NOS PERSIGUIERON LOBOS SALVAJES! –Dijo Kenji nervioso- ¡CASI NOS DEVORAN EN EL BOSQUE!

Los dos cachorros no se dan cuenta que el resto de sus amigos se van acercando a su alrededor para escuchar la narración de lo que les ocurrió.

-¿Lobos salvajes? –pregunta el joven rescatista, incrédulo ante lo que le dicen.

-¡Si Ryder! –dice Kenji demasiado emocionado-, logramos escapar ¡pero ese no es el problema!

-¿No? ¿Entonces cuál es?- pregunta Ryder con una cara seria, pero el chico, parece querer reírse, aunque aún eso pasa desapercibido por los cadetes.

-¡Encontramos a Alex y a Káiser!- sigue diciendo Kenji-, pero…. ¡Káiser cayo del barranco en la colina Vista Hermosa! ¡No tengo las herramientas médicas adecuadas para tratarlo! ¡Por eso lo trajimos lo más rápido posible!

-¡Kenji tiene razón!– comienza a decir Nahiara-, y bajamos a Alex, él estaba colgando, ¡pero trabajamos juntos para poder ponerlos a salvo!

-Entonces... –dijo Ryder- …ustedes dos bajaron solos a Alex... ¿solo con la reserva de tu tanque de combustible Nahi? Y con tus cables Kenji?– el chico esperaba la reacción de sus cachorros.

-Si, fue difícil hacerlo, pero…- Nahiara se detiene de pronto, pues ahora ella se siente realmente confundida- …¡Espera! ¿En qué momento te dije que solo tenía un poco de mi reserva de combustible Ryder?!

-No lo sé Nahi, tal vez en el mismo momento que Kenji me dijo sobre cómo le mostro el paisaje a Alex para que estuviera tranquilo mientras bajaban– dijo Ryder. Ambos cachorros se miran con una cara de confusión y asombro.

-Chicos, sus placas- dijo Rocky evitando reírse- ¿olvidaron que las placas, aunque no están activas sirven como grabadora y transmisor?

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? –preguntaron ambos con asombro y coraje- Eso significa que ustedes…- Ryder solo sonríe y mientras ellos se recuperan de la impresión, se acerca a Káiser.

-Veamos- dice el chico, mientras revisa al cachorro desmayado- el paciente parece estable, yo sugiero como cura, una buena dosis de... ¡COSQUILLAS!-Ryder comienza a hacer cosquillas a Káiser en su pancita, y el cachorro no puede resistirlas, comienza a reírse incontrolablemente.

-¡Hey! Jajajajajajaja! ¡Eso no es justo!, ¡Jajajajaja! –dice riendo el pastor belga- ¡Eso no era parte del plan!, Jajajajaja!

Nahi y Kenji ahora parecen más confundidos por la situación, y siguen sin comprender que ocurre.

-¿Ryder?- pregunta Nahi y no puede dejar de mirar confundida a su líder.

\- No... ¡No entiendo!– dice Kenji, mirando confundido a Káiser y está a punto de llorar por la situación. -Estamos en la Matrix y esto es una falla en la Realidad?- inclina su cabeza.

-Todo tiene una explicación cachorros, ¿verdad?– Ryder al hacer esa pregunta se da cuenta que todos los integrantes de la patrulla se acercan. Kenji y Nahi también ven que allí están todas las personas a las que ayudaron: Danny, Katie, la Alcaldesa Goodway, el Alcalde Humdinger, los granjeros Al y Yumi, Alex y el Sr. Porter, todos estaban reunidos.

-Jejejejeje- dice Chase- ¿no se han dado cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunta Kenji, extrañado por la pregunta del pastor alemán. De pronto, ambos cachorros comenzaron a oír a sus espaldas un extraño sonido, muy similar a un zumbido de un enjambre de mosquitos. Voltearon y vieron que era el dron de Chase.

-Mi dron espía los ha estado siguiendo todo el tiempo–dice el pastor con sonrisa pícara.

-¡USTEDES ESTUVIERON OBSERVANDONOS!– exclaman ambos cachorros.

-Justamente– dice Káiser mientras se levanta de la camilla-, lo siento chicos, pero teníamos que darles una pequeña lección.

-Asi es, esto lo planeamos justo ayer, cuando ustedes se fueron a dormir- dice Chase.

 **Flash Back...**

Todos los miembros de la patrulla vieron a Ryder, consternados por los sucesos de ese día.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! –dice Napo molesto- ¡Tenemos que poner un alto a esto!

-¡Cierto! –dice Marshall muy serio-, hay que darles una lección.

-Yo sé cómo hacerlo– dice Ryder-, para empezar, llamare a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos para que nos ayuden, luego de eso, necesitare que ustedes hagan lo que acostumbran hacer en un día normal.

-¡Me parece excelente Ryder!– dice Rocky, mientras mueve su colita emocionado.

-Marshall- dice Ryder-, necesito que contactes a un amigo tuyo, espero que pueda ayudarnos.

-Yo lo llamaré Ryder– dice Marshall-, él sabe dar buenas lecciones, y no dudo que también hará los mismo con Kenji y Nahiara, puede que vengan más amigos suyos.

-¿Sus amigos?, ¿de quién están hablando? -Káiser no entiende a que se refiere Ryder, y no es el único, la expresión de Rubble y Skye también es de duda.

-Además de eso…– dice Ryder mientras ve a su pastor belga-,…Káiser, ¿te gusta hacer teatro?

-¿Teatro?, ¿Cómo que teatro?– se pregunta Káiser mientras observa que todos le sonríen- ¿Y ahora, porque me miran así chicos?

-Jejeje… -Napo le sonríe a Káiser- ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer Dr Oscuridad!

Káiser se le queda mirando a Napo con confusión. -Ahora si me tienen intrigado... no entiendo cuál es la idea…-Káiser normalmente entiende la referencia del Doctor Oscuridad, pero por lo regular es usada para algún juego con Rubble y toma el papel de villano, pero esta vez no el cachorro no entiende de que hablan.

-Hermano tu déjame esto a mí – dice Napo mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda-. Además hablare con el Sr. Porter para que Alex nos ayude y así…-se le ve una mirada de enojo-…¡Tomare venganza por Patricio!

-Napo… – dice con preocupación Chase-, sé que te dolió lo que le ocurrió a Patricio, pero no vayas a ser muy cruel con ellos.

-Espera Nap...–dijo Káiser preocupado- ¿No estarás pensando que yo sea Patricio...o sí?

-¡Nada de eso…! nunca me atrevería a jugar con una vida hermano…!-dijo Napo tratando de tranquilizar a Káiser-, al contrario, esto les ayudara a trabajar en equipo, además….. Kenji te tiene mucho aprecio.

-Solo fingiremos que Káiser está herido y no pondremos en peligro a nadie– dice Ryder.

-Mientras no termine como el pobre de Patricio- Káiser imagina la escena, y solo tiembla.

-Pero Ryder – dice Skye algo inconforme- ¿de verdad crees que eso sería suficiente?, Nahiara y Kenji discutieron muy fuerte.

-¡No se preocupen cachorros! -dice Ryder- . Creo que tengo todo un plan diseñado, lo primero será llamarlos temprano por la mañana aquí arriba a todos, esta será la primera vez que también llamare a Kenji y a Nahi.

Los cachorros miran sorprendidos a Ryder meintras ponen atención a lo que dice su lider.

-¡Verán que Kenji y Nahiara se harán más amigos y estarán unidos! -sigue diciendo Ryder-. Pero necesitare que también les ayuden.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? -preguntan los cachorros con rostros de duda.

-Es por eso que todos van a ser llamados– contesta Ryder-, lo primero, es que todos van a recibir misiones que los mantendrán ocupados.

Nuevamente, los cachorros miran a Ryder sorprendidos por lo ingenioso de su plan.

-¡Misiones conjuntas ahhhh! –dicen emocionados Káiser y Napo.

-Cachorros, no sería la primera vez que nos hacen varias llamadas a la vez –dice Ryder- ¿o ya olvidaron hace algún tiempo que nos llamaron con cinco emergencias en día de Halloween?

Los cachorros solo asienten, recuerdan como algunos fueron a la montaña de Jake, otros a la granja, a ayudar a la alcaldesa con la fiesta, al Capitán Turbot, y a Monte Aventura, la primera vez que Káiser tuvo que rescatar al Osado Danny X.

-O cuando tuvimos una semana de llamadas y llamadas– dice Chase recordando ese tiempo.

-Pero ¿qué garantiza que vamos a tener varias misiones mañana Ryder? -pregunta Marshall-, no es como si pudiésemos predecirlas todas– esto hace que los demás se inquieten.

-Es parte de mi plan Marshall– dice Ryder mientras se acaricia la barbilla- Tal vez no, o tal vez... si podríamos predecirlas.

-¿Hm? -Marshall muestra su expresión de confundido.

-Hace un rato estuve llamando a nuestros amigos para pedirles ayuda con nuestro pequeño problema- Ryder sonríe y activa la pantalla gigante, en la cual aparecen varios escenarios conocidos.

\- Esos son... –dijo Rocky mientras mira las diferentes pantallas menores dentro de la imagen-

\- Si... –dice Ryder- son locaciones que todos conocen muy bien: primero, comenzaremos en la Isla Foca- hace que la localización de la Isla Foca se haga más grande.

-¿La isla foca? –Everest pregunta y mira atentamente sin perder detalle y también con algo de confusión.

-Ahí necesitare la ayuda de Zuma y Rocky –continua diciendo Ryder.

-¡Agua! ¡Y esta mojada! –dice con espanto el mestizo.

-Si…-dice el chico-, el Capitán Turbot le pedirá a Wally que baje a cierta profundidad, Francois se va a ocultar, él va a bajar con su equipo de buceo, y colocara, sin lastimarlo, una pequeña roca en la aleta de Wally-. Los cachorros miran asombrados a Ryder-. Después de eso, Rocky y Zuma van a estar "tratando de ayudar", pero no lo lograran por la supuesta roca pesada, en ese momento llegaremos Nahi, Kenji y yo, les aportaremos apoyo, mi intención es que ellos dos actúen solos, yo no intervendré...si todo sale bien, ellos no notaran que nunca les di instrucciones precisas.

-Eso está bien Wyder –contesta Zuma-

-Y cuando creamos que es conveniente le daremos apoyo, ¿verdad Ryder? –dice Rocky.

-¡Así es Rocky! –contesta con alegría el chico-, si todo resulta bien, ellos dos trabajaran en equipo con ustedes dos. Y nunca notaran que todo eso fue planeado-. Luego pone una imagen de éxito en esa escena, esperando que sea lo correcto. Ambos cachorros se animan por el plan.

-Una vez que salgamos de ahí, nos trasladáremos a la alcaldía, donde Marshall y Napo nos estarán esperando con la siguiente misión.

¡Wuaaa!, ¡Una misión conjunta con Marshall Sensei! –dice emocionado Napo.

-Espero que des todo hermano –dice Marshall mientras extiende su patita para chocarla con Napo.

-¡Puedes apostar que si Marsh! –dice Napo.

-Lo primero será que Marshall subirá a Gallileta a la torre de la campana- dice Ryder.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! –exclama Marshall- ¿ACASO PERDISTE LA RAZON RYDER?- Everest y Zuma que estaban a su lado le tapan la boca de inmediato.

-¡Wow!, ¡Tranquilo Marshall! –dice Ryder, mientras calma a su cachorro bombero y EMT- ¡La alcaldesa ya sabe sobre este plan!

-Me sorprende que ella no haya gritado cuando le dijiste esta idea Ryder- responde Rocky sorprendido.

\- ¿Quién dijo que no grito? –contesta Ryder-. Me llevo casi veinte minutos convencerla de esto-. Al escuchar a Ryder, los cachorros no saben si sorprenderse o reírse.

-Y a mí me decían que yo era el loco– dice Napo mientras gira los ojos.

\- ¡Napoleón...! –dice Ryder enojado y le muestra una mirada fulminante.

\- Ok… ya entendí– dice Napo mientras se le forma una gotita.

-Eso me recuerda la trampa del templo que yo salté –dice Káiser.

\- ¡Káiser! –contesta Ryder- ¡Tú también!

-Una disculpa Ryder –dice Káiser mientras agacha las orejas tímidamente.

-¿Alguien más con una genial idea?- Ryder mira a todos los cachorros, los cuales solo guardan silencio- Ok *suspiro* cuando Gallileta este arriba, Marshall y Napo van a fingir que la escalera no funciona, entonces Napo usara un colchón de emergencia, ya que Gallileta no podra bajar sola.

 **Pausa del Flash Back...**

-No puedo imaginar a la Alcaldesa prestándose para eso– dijo Nahi sorprendida, pues ella sabe que Gallileta lo es todo para ella.

-Ella los quiere también, cachorros -dice Ryder-,y aunque le fue difícil, ella aceptó con tal de ayudarlos.

-¡Lo que más me sorprende es la gran coordinación! –dice Kenji a todos los cachorros los cuales no entienden a lo que se refiere.

-¿Coordinación? –pregunta Káiser confundido- ¿Cuál coordinación?

-Por favor explícanos Kenji kun –dijo Napo.

-¡Si, esa gran coordinación para que el salto que dio de repente Danny y quedara colgando del asta bandera coincidiera con el momento en el que estábamos a punto de bajar a Gallileta, deben haberlo planeado muy bien! –dice Kenji.

Todos los cachorros comprenden de inmediato, pero ellos voltean a ver a uno, que al parecer, no estaba enterado.

-¡¿QUE DANNY HIZO QUE?!– exclama sorprendido Káiser- ¡No es la primera vez que Danny me hace sufrir con sus alocadas acrobacias! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo de esto?

¡Tranquilo Káiser, solo fue una de sus acrobacias sorpresa! -Ryder trata de calmar al cachorro belga-

-Errrrrh, eto –empieza a decir Napo y le sale una gotita-, creo que te debo una explicación nakama.

-Napo, ¿no me digas que tu…? –pregunta Káiser con cierto miedo-

-Si… yo lo llame –dice Napo-, es que sus acrobacias podrían hacer esto con emoción.

-¡¿UNA DE SUS ACROBACIAS?! –exclama enojado el pastor belga- ¡Por una de sus acrobacias por poco caemos de Monte Aventura! ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE NAPO?!

-Por eso déjame explicarte…-dice Napo, mientras Nahi y Kenji miraban atentos.

 **Flash Back de Napo...**

-Eso sería muy simple Señor Ryder, hay que ponerle algo más riesgoso –dice Napo.

-¿Qué estas planeando, cachorro rebelde? –pregunta Ryder con preocupación.

-Ya lo verás- dice Napo y se va al elevador hacer una llamada.

-Napo me asusta muchas veces –dice Marshall-

-Seguro no habrá problema –dice Káiser. Una vez en el elevador, Napo activa su placa para hacer la llamada.

-¿Hola? –dice una voz desconocida- Aquí el osado Danny X para servirle.

-¡Hola Danny! –dice Napo- ¿Qué me dices de hacer una acrobacia extrema en la alcaldía?

 **Fin de Flash Back de Napo...**

-¿Me estás diciendo que le pediste a la pesadilla de los EMT que hiciera eso? -Káiser no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-¡NAPOLEON! -Ryder no puede creer que autorizó eso sin saberlo.

-Pe-pero... ¿eso no fue planeado? -Kenji ahora parece nervioso.

-Si y no, al parecer- Nahiara parece más seria- Finalmente, lo resolvimos.

-¡Vamos chicos, mi parte skate lo agradece! –dice Napo con una sonrisa pícara y fija su mirada sobre Kenji y Nahiara- ¡Además me la debían!

Los presentes guardaron un silencio incomodo por varios minutos, que fue roto por las quejas de Káiser.

-¡Napo esto no se va quedar así! –el pastor belga le lanza una mirada fulminante al xolotzcuincle.

-Nakama no te enojes, –dice Napo mientras sonríe-, además solo quería vengarme por lo de Patricio.

-Definitivamente, nunca hare enojar a Napo –dice Kenji mientras se le forma una gotita, mirando con miedo al cachorro mexicano.

-Ni yo- dice Nahiara-, se ve que tiene una carita de angelito, pero si lo haces enojar es como si Roma ardiera...

-Y en un minuto Roma se quemó… -dice Káiser mientras respira agitadamente.

-Tú y yo hablaremos luego Napo –dice Ryder mientras se coloca su mano sobre la cara

-¿Pero que hice? –pregunta Napo divertido.

-¡Ni creas que de vas a ir libre de esto Napo! Sabes que esto lo vamos a tratar- Káiser continua respirando agitadamente. Napo solo suspira, sabe que cuando Káiser planea algo, no sabe por dónde llegara.

-Ejem! –tose Rubble- ¿y si mejor continuamos?

 **Retomando el primer Flash Back...**

Una vez que todo esté en orden… -dice Ryder-… pasaremos a la clínica de Katie para que Kenji y Nahiara puedan tomar un bocadillo, ya que no están acostumbrados a trabajar temprano y necesitaran recuperar fuerzas para las siguientes misiones.

 **Pausa del Flash Back... otra vez...**

-Entonces –dice Nahiara y pregunta con curiosidad-¿También planearon que Cali y Preciosa se escaparan y se pusieran en esa cornisa en el acantilado?

-¿Cómo lograron colocarlas allí con tanta precisión? –pregunta Kenji y siente curiosidad por ese asunto.

-En realidad... eso nunca estuvo planeando… ¡esa si fue una emergencia real…! -dice Ryder mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE!? -Los dos cachorros se sientan y miran fijamente a Ryder, Kenji furioso y Nahi con ganas de Desmayarse.

-¡Tranquilos cachorros! –dice Ryder- después de todo, supieron manejar la situación, aunque aún sigo cuestionando ese salto imprudente al vacío que hiciste Kenji.

El pequeño terrier solo se rasca su oreja sonriendo tímidamente.

-Solo hice lo que haria Eren en estas desesperaciones –contesta Kenji mientras se rasca la oreja.

-Aprendiste bien, nakama –dice Napo- Lo mismo haría si ustedes están en peligro, actuaría como Gokú y me arriesgaría-. Nahiara y Káiser se quedan sorprendidos ante las respuestas de ambos cachorros, el anime si había influido en ellos.

-Para otra ocasión, tratemos de pensar juntos una solución antes de actuar, –dijo Ryder- no quisiera que como Goku o Eren se les ocurra dejar que un problema crezca más solo para demostrar que pueden solucionarlo, Napo y Kenji.

-Jejeje… -ríe Káiser- Por fin te llamaron la atención Napo.

-Y tú no te rías Káiser –dice Ryder- que también me has dado enormes sustos por tus decisiones precipitadas.

-En eso tienes razón Ryder –dice Káiser mientras sonríe tímidamente- pero los riesgos hacen que salvemos a quien lo necesite.

-¡Descuida Ryder! –dice Kenji- ¡Seré prudente!, pero ya ves que del ejemplo se nace ¿o no Napo-Sensei?

-¡Tú lo has dicho Kenji-kun! –dice Napo- pero para no preocupar más a papa Ryder nos comprometemos a ser prudentes, ¿verdad amigos?

-¡Claro! –dice Kenji y Káiser.

-Pero como les dije, eso no estaba planeado, sin embargo, los superaron muy bien... –dijo Ryder- Creo que inclusive olvide darles ese bocadillo-. En ese momento se escucha los estómagos de Kenji y Nahi.

-Y eso me lo comprueba -Ryder se le forma una gotita y se ríe.

Mientras Rubble y Tracker van a buscar unos platos con comida para Kenji y Nahi, Ryder continúa contándoles a los cachorros sobre su planeación.

 **Retomando el Flash Back una vez mas...**

-Después de atender la emergencia de la Alcaldía, nos dirigiremos a la Granja de Yumi y Al, sé que esto puede ser algo drástico, pero Skye, necesitaremos que tú y Tracker traigan a los conejos.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿A los conejos? -Skye parece especialmente sorprendida.

-Si –contesta Ryder- serán parte del plan, no te preocupes, no les pasará nada, Chase, necesito que le pidas a la granjera Yumi que nos preste un poco de sus vegetales para el plan.

-¡CHASE SE HARÁ CARGO, JEFE RYDER! –Dice con firmeza Chase.

-Wonderful! –dice Tracker- Pero, ¿cómo haremos para que los rabbits no se coman los vegetales?

Skye jugará con ellos un rato para distraerlos, así llegarán hambrientos y listos para ejecutar su papel en el plan –contesta con calma Ryder.

-¡Buena idea Ryder!, -dice con emoción Skye, mientras da tres piruetas para atrás- ¡me encantan los conejitos, mucho, mucho, mucho!

-al igual que Kenji- sururro Ryder recordando el gusto por los roedores del terrier.

-Me too -dice Tracker- y correremos un rato para que parezca que estemos cansados.

-Me parece buena idea –dice la cockapoo-, hasta podemos agregar lo de los castores.

-¿Te refieres a Chompy? –Pregunta Chase.

-Asi es, estoy segura de que eso ayudara –contesta Skye.

 **Pausa del Flash Back por tersera vez... jo :'v...**

-Pero no contábamos con algo fuera del plan- dice Chase.

-Que Chompi tuviera familia –contesta Skye.

-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que no tenían esto planeado? –Pregunta Kenji.

-No my friend- dice Tracker-, pero eso no nos detuvo, le dimos a Chompi esa madera para su familia y los castores que lo acompañaban, was so beautiful!

-Ahora eso explica la madera perdida –dice Nahiara.

-Pero sigan contando como quedo lo demás –dijo Kenji atento a la historia, poniendo sus patas bajo su hocico.

 **Continúa el Flash Back... wiii...**

-Chicos, no estarán exagerando con eso de muchas pruebas? –Pregunta con algo de preocupación Ryder. Káiser solo escucha lo que Ryder está tratando de decir, pero él se aleja con Rocky.

-Hermano- dice el pastor belga mientras le pide el favor al mestizo- ¿podrías traer a los ratoncitos de la cabaña?

-Káiser... –dice Rocky sorprendido- Ryder está preocupado por que sean muchas pruebas.

-¡Vamos Rocky! -dice alegre Káiser- Los ratoncitos son solo juguetones, además, yo sé que con tu maní los podrías convencer. Mientras, yo convenceré a los cuervos del parque central, después de que la Alcaldesa y Marshall los ayudaron con el sombrero de la Alcaldesa como su nuevo nido, seguro nos ayudaran.

 **Corte momentáneo del Flash Back...**

-¡KÁISER!, ¡¿TU PLANEASTE QUE VINIERAN LOS RATONES Y LOS CUERVOS?!, ¡¿PERDISTE EL JUICIO?! –dice Ryder, con sus mejillas evidentemente enrojecidas

El pastor belga solo sonríe y mira a su dueño... -"NOP"-

-¡Esto es el ridículo! –Dice el líder de la Paw Patrol mientras da unas vueltas un poco alterado- ¿Pues cuantas cosas planearon a mis espaldas? ¡Ya solo me falta que me digan que planearon la carrera de Bettina!-. Mientras Ryder habla con Káiser, otro de los cachorros da pequeños pasos, como queriendo esconderse. -Napo ¿adónde vas? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! -Ryder solo hace la pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-Yo...yo no hice nada...–dice Napo un poco nervioso. Ryder mira a su cachorro rebelde fijamente.

-¡No que va! –dice Ryder- ¡No hiciste nada ahí! ¡Seguro que convenciste a alguien que hiciera una travesura en tu nombre!

-¡Es usted adivino Señor Ryder! –Dijo el xolotzcuincle.

-¡NAPOLEOOOOOOOOOOON! –Ryder se le forma una carita enojona estilo anime.

-¡Con permisito dijo Napito! –el xolotzcuincle sale corriendo. Mientras, Chase parece querer ocultarse detrás de Káiser, Ryder lo mira fijamente, y Chase no puede resistir la mirada de su líder y padre.

-Jaja C bastian- dijo Nahiara riendo.

-Lo siento Jefe Ryder –dijo Chase mientras agacha las orejas-, Napo me llamo y me recomendó que usara mi megáfono sin ser visto para que Bettina corriera de pronto, como si se hubiera asustado por todos los animales, eso no podía ocurrir, pues Bettina sabe estar rodeada de tumultos, pero con mi megáfono…-. Ryder solo mira a los cachorros por lo que acaba de descubrir... sin contar que Kenji y Nahi no pueden cerrar su boca por la impresión. Ryder no sabe si enojarse o reírse y solo lleva su mano a su cabeza.

-Lo... lo siento Ryder... –dice Chase-, creí que era una buena oportunidad.

-¿Todos hicieron complot? –Pregunta Ryder. Káiser solo se sienta delante de Ryder disculpándose.

-¡No! –Dice Napo- Un complot estaría planeado en conjunto, lo que Káiser y yo hicimos no teníamos idea ni uno ni otro, ¡solo son agradables coincidencias!

-¿Agradables coincidencias? –Pregunta el chico, tratando de no perder la calma.

-¡Qué bueno que fueron coincidencias! –Dice Kenji- ¡No quiero pensar que hubieran logrado planeándolo juntos!

-¡En serio! –Dice Nahiara-, tiemblo al imaginarlo... - se estremece.

-No sabes de lo que somos capaces cuando todo lo planeamos –dice Napo. Ryder solo se sienta en el suelo, negando con su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Cachorros ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

-¡Querenos Ryder! -La respuesta de Rubble toma por sorpresa a Ryder, que solo abraza a su adorado Buldog con fuerza y todos se reúnen con él.

¡Te queremos Ryder! – Dicen los cachorros.

 **Retomando Flash Back... a ver si esta vez no se corta...**

Ryder repasa lo que el planeo con los cachorros, mientras Káiser y Rocky regresan a la fila.

-Una vez controlada la situación –continúa Ryder- Voy a enviar a Kenji y a Nahi al bosque a dejar a los conejitos, Skye ira oculta para recogerlos y llevarlos de regreso a su colina, sin que nadie sospeche.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Este cachorro va a volaaaar! -Skye salta emocionada por pasar aún más tiempo con sus adorados y esponjosos amigos.

-Y al llegar al bosque, ellos dos tendrán la instrucción de apoyar a Rubble y Everest con su misión con el Alcalde Humdinger-. Los cachorros miran atentos a Ryder, pues la idea de que el Alcalde los ayude los sigue sorprendiendo.

-Recuerdo que el alcalde nos debía un favor, ¿o no Káiser?

-¡Claro! –Contesta Káiser- Además fue fácil decirle que sus gatitos iban hacer sus travesuras.

-¡No puedo creer esto! –Dice sorprendida Everest.

-Ni yo –dice Rubble.

-Entonces una vez que lo convencimos le dije a los gatitos que robaran el salmón y espantaran a las abejas –sigue diciendo Ryder. Todos los cachorros se asombran al escuchar a Ryder.

\- ¿QUEEE? –Preguntaron con asombro los cachorros.

-Yo también quiero que aprendan la lección –dijo Ryder.

-¿Y nos acusas que somos malos Ryder señor? –Pregunta con sarcasmo Napo. El chico sigue con su mirada fulminante hacia Napo.

-¿TU LE DIJISTE A LOS GATITOS QUE HICIERAN ESO?! -Káiser no cabe en sí de la sorpresa.

-Debo confesar que ustedes me motivaron a darles una lección –contesta el chico.

-Espero que recuerdes eso en nuestra próxima expedición con el capitán Turbot al fuerte de la Isla Delta-. Káiser no pudo evitar decir eso, mientras Ryder solo lo voltea a ver.

Pausa del Flash Back una vez mas... ya son muchos cortes...

-¿De verdad los hicimos enojar mucho? –Preguntan Nahi y Kenji.

-¿Cómo es que adivinaron? –Dijeron todos los cachorros al unisono.

-Ustedes lograron cuatro cosas que nadie había logrado –dijo algo molesto Chase- ¡Hicieron enojar a Káiser! ¡Alteraron mi paciencia! ¡Decepcionaron a Napo! ¡ E HICIERON LLORAR A MARSHALL! -. Al escuchar a Chase, los cachorros están algo avergonzados.

-Chicos, recuerden que una familia busca la manera de darles lecciones -dice Napo con seriedad- ¡Somos unidos, pero cuando nos hacen enojar, sabemos cómo responder!

-Pero aun no entiendo una cosa: ¿cómo es que esos lobos llegaron? –Pregunta Nahiara.

-Descuida Nahiara, a eso vamos, o mejor dicho, pueden preguntarle a ellos –dijo Ryder, y de pronto, los tres lobos que los persiguieron se acercaron a donde estaban los cachorros.

¡Aaaahhhhhggggg!, ¡Lobos! -Gritaron Nahiara y Kenji, ocultándose detrás de Ryder.

-Jejeje, tranquilos cachorros - dijo el chico mientras sus cachorros saltaban sobre él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esas fieras aquí? - dijo Nahiara.

¡Ellos casi nos matan! - dijo Kenji sollozando.

-Por favor, dejen que les explique –pide Ryder-, pero antes, ¿Marshall?

-¡RUFF! RUFF! CAÑÓN DE AGUA! - Ladró el dálmata, y con su cañón, lanzó un chorro de agua a los lobos. Una vez que quedaron bañados, se sacudieron y mostraron su verdadero pelaje, el joven lobo era de pelaje entre negro y rojizo, la hembra era de pelaje café claro, y el lobo maduro tenía un pelaje gris con hocico y patas negras.

-Sigo sin entender - dijo Nahiara, y Kenji asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo les explico- dijo el lobo gris- mi nombre es Grey Shadow, soy amigo de ese dálmata, y ellos son Dusk y Dawn, su amigo nos pidió ayuda para apoyarlos con su entrenamiento y decidimos hacer una "interpretación" de unos lobos salvajes, y veo que fuimos muy convincentes.

-Entonces... ¿No nos iban a comer? -Pregunto Kenji aun temblando.

-¡Claro que no! -dijo Grey Shadow-, pero teníamos que mostrarnos fieros para que la situación fuera más convincente, solo queríamos asustarlos y hacerlos correr.

-¡Funcionó!, ¡realmente funcionó, estábamos muy asustados! - dijo Nahiara. -Hijos de su madre...- susurra.

-Y lograron trabajar en equipo, se apoyaron entre ustedes para salir de ese bosque y escapar de nosotros –dice Grey Shadow complaciente- considero que hicieron un buen trabajo y tendrán un gran futuro con su manada.

Ambos cachorros se sonrojaron por los halagos del lobo y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Creo que nuestra participación terminó, nos retiramos, un gusto verte otra vez, cachorro moteado - dijo Grey Shadow.

-¡Adiós Grey Shadow, y gracias! - dijo Marshall agitando su pata hacia los tres lobos.

-¡De nada, cachorrito ¡Dusk, Dawn, volvamos a las montañas, nos hemos ganado un buen descanso! - dijo el lobo gris. Los otros lobos se inclinaron de forma respetuosa y antes de que el equipo de lobos se comienza a retirar, observado por todos los presentes, humanos y cachorros, el líder de ellos tres se detiene al lado del pastor belga del equipo.

-Curioso, no eres un cachorro común, sé que tú le diste tu pata a uno de mi especie, ese cachorro blanco que vive como guardabosques.

Káiser solo suda mientras Grey Shadow continua hablando.

-Ese cachorro blanco es afortunado, entiendo lo que el paso, es diferente a mi historia, él te conoció, supongo que tuvo mucha suerte.

Los lobos después de eso corren y se retiran rápidamente hacia su territorio, mientras Káiser solo se dejan caer al suelo, suspirando profundamente.

-Eso...fue intenso -Kenji solo suspira al ver la escena, mientras Nahi parece respirar más tranquila.

-Ahora veo a que se refiere el viejo lobo –dijo Napo-, aunque no sé si será Silver Fang del que hablamos.

-¿Silver Fang? –Pregunta Kenji.

-Vaya hermano –dijo Napo, mientras le da una palmadita a Káiser-. Un día deberemos ir a "Lago Cristal" y conocer a ese amigo del que tanto me hablas.

-Es otro miembro del equipo, es el cachorro guardabosques, pero por sus funciones, él y su dueño Dylan no han podido presentarse con ustedes, y si Napo, etoy seguro de que Grey Shadow se refería a él -Káiser suspira un poco más tranquilo.

-Bueno, ya hemos entendido mucho de esto, pero, no entendemos ¿cómo es que Alex termino colgado? -Kenji vuelve a mostrarse confundido.

-Si –dijo Nahi- ¿y los golpes de Káiser?, entonces ¿el diagnostico de Káiser?, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Ryder de inmediato mira el reporte de Kenji, y lee lo que el detallo, mientras, Káiser se acerca para explicar.

-Bueno, ese era el acto de teatro que teníamos planeado –intento explicar Káiser-, yo debía fingir heridas para que me rescataran a mí y a Alex-. Káiser parece un poco nervioso al explicar, y no deja de ver de reojo a Ryder.

-¡SI! –dijo Alex- Pero Káiser fue muy listo: primero, los dos subimos a la colina, me amarró muy bien con su cuerda de seguridad, y me bajo a una altura segura!

Kenji y Nahi solo vuelven a abrir la boca en el asombro.

-¿Solo eso? -Ryder cuestiona de inmediato- Káiser... ¿cómo es que Kenji pudo hacer un diagnóstico tan completo y acertado?

-Bueno...-Káiser comienza a mover su pata derecha delantera herida en círculos-, yo también hice mis cálculos, para ser convincente, era obvio que Kenji tendría que hacerme un diagnóstico, pero si solo me recostaba y me hacia el herido, los dos podrían sospechar.

-Káiser ¿qué es lo que hiciste? -Ryder comienza a temerse la respuesta.

-Creo que no te gustaría saberlo –dice Napo y se hace un lado.

-Pues… –dice Káiser-...después de que le pedí que viera el hermoso paisaje, active mi chaleco de seguridad, inflándolo al máximo y… mordí mi cuerda de alpinismo hasta cortarla... y pues... yo provoque mi caída de lado.

-¡¿Qué, TU QUE!? – Pregunto molesto Ryder.

-Pero creo que se me paso la pata –dice Káiser apenado y sonriendo tímidamente-, no medí bien la caída, me golpeé la cabeza, me desvanecí, volví a rasgar la venda de mi pata y creo que me la volví a lastimar.

-¿Te fallo solo un poco? -Ryder no puede creer lo que escuchó.

\- Káiser! pequeño demonio! – Dice Napo bastante molesto- ¡¿lo volviste a hacer?! - El xoloztcuincle ve la herida.

¡Hey! – Dice Káiser sonriendo- ¡Tú no eres precisamente el mejor para reclamarme eso en este momento Napo!

-Esto me recuerda lo que paso en el castillo de Sweetie –dice Napo suspirando y comienza a revisar la herida para curarlo-. No sé cuántas veces voy hacer esto, pero a la próxima iremos por unos pollos rostizados.

-¡Este Napo y sus mexicanismos! –dice riendo Rubble.

-Lo que quiso decir Napo es que si te vuelve a pasar, te va a cobrar la consulta –explica Marshall. Ryder solo lleva su mano a la cabeza.

-Cachorros... ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

-Entonces –dice un Kenji sorprendido- ¿te heriste solo para darnos una lección... y para comprobar que podemos trabajar en equipo?

-Pues...–dice Káiser sonriendo-…básicamente si, ¡y lo hicieron muy bien!

Marshall y Napo le atienden su herida de nuevo.

-Pero... pero...¡NOS DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE! -Kenji está al borde de las lágrimas por lo último.

-¡SI!, ¡DE VERDAD NOS PREOCUPASTE MUCHO! –dice Nahiara llorando. Marshall y Napo terminan de curar la herida y los tres EMT abrazan a los cachorros.

-Tranquilos chicos– dice Napo, consolando a sus amigos.

-Cachorros…-dice Káiser- discúlpenme, sé que fue muy drástico, pero...

-PERO, ¿¡QUE KÁISER!? -Preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es lo mismo que sentimos cuando ustedes dos discuten sin control delante de nosotros -dice el pastor belga. Al escuchar a Káiser, Nahi y Kenji se quedan perplejos.

-Ahora saben que no es bueno hacernos llorar- dice Napo.

-¡Prométanos que serán buenos! –Dice Marshall con tono de voz serio.

-Nos duele mucho ver a nuestros hermanitos pelear sin control, es como si nos hirieran, pero internamente –dice Káiser mientras los mantiene abrazados.

-¡Buaaaaaaaa!, ¡Somos una familia unida de nuevo! –dice Napo llorando.

-Nosotros los queremos y nos preocupan mucho– Chase también se acerca y se quita su gorra policial y lo pone sobre Kenji-, solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes- mientras con su otra pata acaricia la cabeza de Nahiara. Ryder solo sonríe, mientras los amigos presentes como Alex, los alcaldes, Katie, todos, todos son felices, pero en ese momento, Káiser se pone de pie, pero tambalea un poco.

-¡Káiser! – Grita Rocky de la preocupación.

-¡Nakama! –Dice Napo.

-¡Hey! –dice Marshall muy serio por la imprudencia de Káiser- ¡¿Quien te dijo que podías levantarte?! ¡No hemos terminado!

-Ahora ya veo de donde saque eso- dice Kenji-, de Káiser Senpai.

-¿Napo acaso me dijo? –pregunta Káiser sorprendido.

-Te acaba de llamar: "Superior Káiser" –dijo Napo-, eso quiere decir que Marshall pasa a ser el Sensei EMT.

-¿Yo jefe? – Se pregunta Marshall.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dice Kenji-, ahora serás Marshall-Sensei (maestro), Káiser y Napo serán Senpais (superiores) y nosotros Kohai (aprendices).

-¡Me siento halagado!– Dice Káiser- pero, lo siento, yo quería ir por mi dummie, para dárselo a Napo y que por lo menos sea un reemplazo por "Patricio".

Napo se queda sorprendido por la acción noble de Káiser, pero nadie se esperaba lo que estaba por venir…

-Ejem... –Tose Nahiara-… bueno, nosotros... lamentamos lo de Patricio...-se ve arrepentida y Napo solo solloza al escuchar el nombre de su amado Dummie.

-¡P… Patricio... mi adorado... Patricio...! -dice triste el pequeño xolotzcuincle paramédico. Todos los cachorros se sienten mal, pues saben lo importante que era para Napo.

-Napo... espera un segundo... –dice Kenji mientras corre al centro de mando junto con Nahiara. Muy pronto, ambos regresan corriendo y delante de Napo, colocan algo que, al verlo el cachorro médico, no puede evitar llorar emocionado.

¡PATRICIOOOOO! -Napo abraza al instante a su reparado Dummie.

-¿Queeee? -Todos los cachorros se ven sorprendidos.

-Pero, ¿Cómo hicieron esto posible? –pregunta Napo emocionado.

-Anoche...nosotros nos sentimos muy mal... así que... entre los dos... –dice Kenji. En ese momento, el terrier japonés muestra sus patitas, y todos ven que tienen varias pequeñas cortadas, imperceptibles a simple vista, y Nahiara muestra las suyas que están igual.

-¿Esas son heridas de costura? -Pregunta Ryder sorprendido.

-¡Si! ¡Nos esforzamos por dejarlo en el mejor estado posible… – Dice Kenji casi al borde del llanto- ¡por favor... perdónennos... no quisimos ser malos con ustedes ni entre nosotros!

-No era nuestra intención– dice Nahi llorando- ¡esta oportunidad es grandiosa, y nos dio algo que...que no valorábamos...una familia...perdón...!

Napo se levanta y pone a ambos sus patitas sobre la cabeza.

-"El perdón es signo de fortaleza y amor, quien sus errores enmienda, prosperidad le espera".

-Napo... ¿hiciste un haikú? – Pregunta Kenji.

-Es mi forma de decirles...todo queda en paz….."borrón y cuenta nueva" -los abraza fuertemente y les dice al oído- ¡Vuelven a hacer esto… y les juro por la Gran y Poderosa Amateratsu que conocerán lo que significa la furia del pup fu!

¡No lo volveremos hacer Napo-kun! – susurran asustados ambos cachorros.

¡Así me gusta! – Dice sonriente Napo.

Después de Napo, se acerca Marshall a los dos reclutas.

-Espero que al salvar a Káiser, ¡con quien hablare más tarde acerca de eso de ponerse en riesgo el mismo…..! -Marshall mira a Káiser de una manera muy seria, el pastor belga solo traga saliva-..….hayan aprendido que incontables vidas están en sus patas, y yo también los perdono.

-¡Gracias Jefe Marshall y lamentamos todo lo ocurrido! –dijeron ambos cachorros y sollozan junto con él y en eso llega Chase, y les dice a ambos:

-Ustedes hicieron llorar a Marshall...–dice el perro pastor-, tal vez yo no sea el más indicado para esto...yo una vez lo lastime...y no hay noche que no me lo reproche yo mismo...pero espero que nunca vuelvan a hacer llorar a ninguno de sus hermanos...sea quien sea.

Los cadetes miran impactados al oir a Chase y se acercan a él también.

-¡Perdónanos también Chase! –Responde Kenji-, procuraremos nunca más hacer eso-. Nahiara asiente al mismo tiempo.

-Yo solo espero que se esfuercen por no hacerse daño ni dañar a nadie más –dice Chase- , es todo lo que les pido.

Para sorpresa de los cachorros, Chase abraza a los dos cachorros sonriéndoles, mientras ellos se sienten un poco más aliviados. Después de eso, Kenji y Nahi se acercan a Káiser, el pastor Belga solo sonríe.

\- Tal vez pueden pensar que este día fue una exageración para ustedes, pero….

-¡No Káiser! – Dijeron ambos cachorros-, sabemos lo que intentaban, ahora sabemos que querían probar nuestras habilidades en equipo en esa carrera.- Nahi responde de inmediato a Káiser.

-Pero no quisimos cooperar, y tuvimos que aprender a la mala, esa carrera...era importante... pero cuando te vimos en el suelo...en lugar de ese dummie, sentí mucho miedo...recordé lo que le hicimos a Patricio... y tuve miedo de lastimarte como a él... ¡perdónanos...! seremos más dedicados...lo prometemos- dijo Nahiara.

-Ahora comprendemos...-dice Kenji, pero es tal su emoción que le salen unas lágrimas. Káiser solo sonríe, y aun con su pata lastimada, él acerca a los dos cachorros y los abraza.

-¡Yo sé que se van a esforzar! –y nuevamente solloza- Kenji y Nahi: ¡yo pondría mi vida en sus patitas mil veces y más sin dudarlo!

Ryder se acerca a los dos cachorros, y decide cargar a ambos.

-Mis pequeños... sé que deben estar cansados, este día ha sido muy pesado para los dos.

Las palabras paternales de Ryder llegan a los dos cachorros, y al sentir el abrazo de su querido líder, los dos nuevamente lloran, pero ahora en silencio.

-Tranquilos pequeños, nunca los dejaríamos solos, ¡perdónennos por este día! pero era necesarios que los dos aprendieran esa lección y ahora se merecen un buen descanso-. Ryder está por llevar a los dos cachorros dentro de la torre, pero ellos dos, lo detienen- ¿Que sucede cachorros? –los mira confundido.

-Papa Ryder...–dice Kenji y este le pide algo- somos parte de la patrulla, ¡déjanos dormir con nuestros hermanos mayores aquí afuera!

-Bueno... supongo que podríamos tener una pijamada a la luz de la luna hoy- dice alegre Ryder. De inmediato él va a buscar unas cosas, los demás cachorros acomodan sus Pup House en círculo, y todos se acomodan para descansar esa noche juntos. Todos los cachorros alrededor, Ryder, Kenji y Nahi en medio, cubiertos por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Nadie los ve, pero Kenji y Nahi solo sonríen dormidos, protegidos por toda su nueva familia~

 **Fin...**


	8. Bienvenidos (Epílogo)

Los días comienzan a pasar... uno, dos... tres... y la situación se notaba menos tensa... los entrenamientos eran más placenteros, los cachorros se esfuerzan al máximo... incluso Ryder comenzó a permitir que Kenji y Nahi acompañaran a los cachorros en algunas de sus misiones, para que comenzaran a practicar.

Kenji estaba emocionado por estar al lado de sus tres EMT: Marshall, Káiser y Napo, el terrier japonés era muy observador, atento para ayudar si alguien estaba herido y les hacía preguntas en algo que no entendiera.

Nahiara también aprendía de Rocky y Skye, sobre todo si se llegaba a presentar algún caso de rescate aéreo o descompostura, y la mestiza siempre ponía atención a las lecciones de Skye, o servía de apoyo aéreo para Rubble con su pala mecánica, o para los proyectos de Rocky. Zuma también apreciaba el apoyo de ambos en la playa, Kenji como salvavidas, y Nahiara como vigía.

Al pasar una semana, Ryder llama a Kenji y Nahi a la torre de control, cuando ellos dos suben, ven que solo esta Ryder; Al verse ellos dos solos, no pueden evitar sentirse nerviosos.

-Ryder... Nos vas a castigar otra vez?- Pregunto Kenji, el chico lo mira sorprendido por eso.

-Sea lo que sea... no lo volveremos a hacer...-dice Nahi también nerviosa.

-De dónde sacan esa idea, mis cachorros?- Pregunta Ryder.

-Si es por la discusión que tuvimos ayer, ya la aclaramos: Elder puede ser tan bueno como Sailor Moon en su propio estilo- respondió Kenji, y Ryder lo mira extrañado.

-Como diría Napo: "¿Eto?"- Dice Ryder mientras se le forma una gotita.

-No quise explicarle a Kenji como disfrutamos la noche Rocky y Yo- dice Nahiara y Ryder solo abre los ojos ampliamente.

-No! Te Creo! No me des la Descripción Gráfica Otra Vez!- Kenji solo le suplica a Nahi ante un asustado Ryder.

-WowWowWow! Alto cachorros, paren! -Ryder los detiene antes de que ellos dos se sigan acuchillando solos.

-Sumimasen- dijo Kenji.

-Si, lo sentimos- dijo Nahiara.

-Ayayayayay, Cachorros! Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- Ryder solo se ríe entre dientes al ver lo apenados que se sienten los dos. -Además, ustedes no están castigados, ni nada por el estilo-

-Menos mal... Entonces donde están los demás?- Kenji hace su pregunta más tranquilo.

-Los demás tuvieron que salir más temprano para cubrir una misión especial, Una de verdad! No se preocupen!- Ryder mira respirar tranquilos a sus cadetes.

-Sea lo que sea estaremos listos!- dice emocionado Kenji. -Oh no Nahi?-

-Con Viento o Niebla, Nahiara siempre llega!- dijo Nahiara alcanzó el hocico al cielo... Bueno, Techo.

-En esta ocasión, tenemos algo muy importante que hacer en Lago Cristal, y para eso, nos van a apoyar otros dos miembros del equipo- Los cachorros miran extrañados a Ryder.

-Otros dos miembros del equipo?- Nahi se ve confundida. Kenji está por preguntar, pero antes de hacerlo…..

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- De repente Kenji corre velozmente, y se sube en los hombros de Ryder-.

Nahi lo mira extrañada, pero al voltear a ver, se queda paralizada un segundo, y comienza a caminar temblando hacia Ryder.

-Cachorros... no teman!- Ryder solo se ríe entre dientes tranquilizando a sus cadetes, mientras un cachorro de lobo de pelo blanco y ojos azules con un uniforme blanco con líneas verdes, gorra forestal, y una placa con tres pinos verdes cruzados con una garra se sienta delante de ellos.

-Lo siento... No quise asustarlos...- se disculpa aquel lobo.

-Te dije que no entraras tan sigilosamente!- Otro cachorro, un husky de pelaje negro y blanco con un uniforme morado, boina morada con el logotipo de la patrulla al frente en color plata, y una placa con el logotipo de una estrella y en medio de ella, la figura de una cerradura se sienta a su lado.

-Lo-lobo...- solo dice Nahi, aun traumatizada por lo de hace unos días.

-Jajajajaja!- ríe Ryder. -Chicos... Ellos son los otros dos miembros de la patrulla! Nuestro guardabosques: Silver Fang, el cachorro de lobo! Y nuestro cachorro de seguridad: Starlock!

-Lo lamento, en verdad no quise asustarlos- Silver se ve apenado.

-Te lo advertí! No debes entrar así!- Starlock solo niega con su cabeza.

-Es que andamos algo... Que digo algo, muy Aterrador con los lobos!- Dice Nahi tragando saliva.

-Oh vamos Nahi!- Dice Kenji. -También son nakamas-

-Bueno…- dice la mestiza- Un gusto conocerlos Silver Fang y StarLord!-

-StarLock!- respondió el Husky arqueando una ceja.

-Oye Silver- dice Kenji. -como que tienes parecido con Everest-

-Es que ella es mi media hermana- dice Silver.

-NANI?- pregunta Kenji sorprendido.

-Es una larga historia- contesta Silver.

-Sorprendidos?- Ryder solo mira la cara de ambos cachorros. -Ok, ellos dos tienen funciones similares en materia territorial a Everest y a Tracker, Starlock es cachorro de seguridad con su familia, Royer y Carol, en Lago Cristal, mientras que Silver está asignado con el Guardabosques Dylan en la entrada del Bosque de norte, a la orilla del mismo lago-

-Aaaah- dijo Nahiara.

-Ooooh- dijo Kenji.

-Ryder...- dice Starlock serio -El movimiento de personas ya comenzó en el lago... Necesitamos partir de inmediato! -Silver se mantiene firme a su lado-

-Movimiento de personas?- pregunta Kenji con mucho temor.

-Hay mucha gente?- pregunta Nahi seria.

-Si... incluso me pareció olfatear al Alcalde Humdinger con sus gatitos allí- dice Starlock.

-Es necesario irnos de inmediato!- Silver lo dice con mucha determinación poniendo nerviosos a los cachorros.

-Lo entiendo cachorros, entonces... PAW PATROL ENTRA EN ACCION!- Dice Ryder mientras corre a su tubo de emergencias. Los cachorros se deslizan por el tobogán, esta vez, Kenji viajará en el todo terreno de Silver, mientras Nahi lo hará en el vehículo de seguridad de Starlock.

-Aquí vamos!- Dice Kenji.

Tan solo unos minutos de camino, todos llegan a Lago Cristal; el lugar parece solo... las cabañas están vacías, los botes anclados... parece el escenario de cierta película de horror... el equipo camina lentamente, pero uno de los cachorros se ve algo nervioso.

-Por favor... que no salga el enmascarado del Machete! Que no salga el enmascarado del Machete!- piensa Kenji.

-Kenji?- Nahiara pregunta con cierto miedo.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Grita con desesperación Kenji, y da un salto tan alto que nadie lo pudo sujetar, cae en el agua, de donde solo se asoma serio.

-Kenji… deja de ver esas películas!- Exclama Nahi con cierto enojo.

-Heeem... cinco metros desde mi todo terreno...- Silver no puede evitar sonreír. -Cadetes, Silver y yo vamos a revisar detrás de la cabaña principal, ustedes vayan con Starlock al escenario al aire libre en la orilla del lago-

Ryder se ve ocupado, y prepara algo en su PawPad.

-QUEEEEEE? SOLOS?- Kenji no puede evitar la pregunta.

-Descuiden estarán bien- dice Ryder.

-Vamos Kenji!- dice Starlock tranquilizando al terrier. -Estas en el Lago Cristal! El centro turístico rustico de Bahía Aventura, no pasara nada, después de todo, yo vivo aquí... Y estoy seguro que el enmascarado del Machete no anda merodeando por aquí-

-Bueno, eso me hacer sentir mejor, creo- dijo Kenji suspirando, luego miro a su compañera. -Vamos Nahi!-

-Voy Voy- dice Nahiara caminando hacia ellos aún con algo de incertidumbre.

Los cachorros caminan lentamente hacia el escenario, y al llegar a él, todo se ve oscuro y solitario.

-Si este es un centro turístico… porque parece el escenario de una película de horror Ochentera?- La pregunta de Nahi solo hace sonreír a Starlock.

-Vamos chicos… es temporada baja, no hay muchos campistas hoy- En ese momento, se escucha un sonido, los cachorros voltean a ver, y ven que una especie de mini molino en el agua comienza a moverse. -Wow! Ese es el nuevo mini molino que Ryder y Rocky instalaron! Va a surtir de energía a todas las cabañas de Lago Cristal!-

Nahi y Kenji observan la emoción de Starlock. -Acaso te llama la atención la tecnología?- Kenji no puede dejar de mirar al emocionado cachorro.

Starlock solo sigue sonriendo. -Si… me gusta aprender de su funcionamiento, no pude ver su instalación, chicos, por qué no suben por las escaleras del escenario? Solo quiero ver cómo funciona este gran aparato. Enseguida los alcanzo!- Los cachorros miran sorprendidos correr a Starlock. -Arf! Lámpara de alta densidad! 30%...Wow! Conque de esa manera funciona!-

Los cadetes miran a Starlock y sonríen.

-Supongo que todos somos iguales, algo nos gusta o apasiona…- Kenji corta su comentario.

-Y ese algo nos motiva para ser mejores!- Nahiara termina la frase, y los dos sonríen, pues les parece curioso haber logrado eso. Al llegar al escenario, ambos se dan cuenta de que solo pueden subir por las escaleras de la parte trasera. Kenji solo suspira, y ellos dos comienzan a subir los escalones por un pasillo corto, pero oscuro.

-por qué nos haces esto Ryder?- piensa Nahi para sí misma, también comienza a sentirse nerviosa, pero igual sube los escalones junto a Kenji. Al llegar al último escalón, el silencio es realmente sepulcral.

-Si se me aparece el enmascarado del Machete aquí...- dice Kenji nervioso. -Nahi, te dejo mi colección de anime!

-No digas esas cosas!- Dice Nahiara. -Además... Yo No me puedo ir sin haber experimentado de todo con Rocky! Aun no hacemos lo del Stra...-

-Ay Tenias que poner esa imagen en mi cabeza ahora?! -Kenji solo mira a Nahi, esta solo le sonríe por eso que dijo.

Los dos cadetes caminan lentamente paso a pasito y cuando de repente...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- Los dos cadetes saltan asustados, pues de inmediato, muchas luces se encienden, ellos están en medio del escenario, ellos se ven rodeados por todos sus amigos y conocidos, Incluso el Alcalde Humdinger junto con sus gatitos, la Princesa de Barkingburg, el Duque, y Sweetie los están vitoreando. Nahiara y Kenji se quedan sorprendidos y solo ven la cara de alegría de todos… incluso ven a Starlock, quien los estaba guiando, sonriéndoles a lado de su Familia, Royer y Carol.

-Así que el cachorro de seguridad nos guio a la entrada, y nos dejó solos a propósito...- susurra Kenji sorprendido, mientras Nahiara sonríe, pues también ve a Silver al lado de quien debe de ser el Guardabosques Dylan, es entonces que ellos empiezan a notar que todo parece estar planeado.

En ese momento, Ryder toma el micrófono y dice: -Sean todos bienvenidos a la fiesta sorpresa de graduación de cadetes de la Paw Patrol!- El público comienza a aplaudir. -Agradezco a todos por estar aquí... Ahora llamare a los que serán los nuevos miembros del equipo: ¡Nahiara!

-A-ah aquí estoy!- La mestiza aun sin poder creerlo da un paso al frente y se para firme ante Ryder.

-Nahiara, tu valor, entusiasmo y dedicación han sido la prueba de que mereces estar en la patrulla- dice el chico. -Es por eso que te muestro tu nuevo escudo!-

En la pantalla aparece el símbolo del rayo, detrás del mismo Rocky, Zuma, Rubble y Skye llevan el nuevo y mejorado traje de Nahiara.

-Desde ahora formaras parte de los rescates aéreos con Skye y te coordinaras con Rubble, Zuma, y Rocky para ser el grupo de reciclaje y el de rescate profundo- dice Ryder mientras le pone su placa en el collar.

-Aaaaaah que leeeeendo!- dice emocionada la mestiza mientras que el resto del equipo le pone su nuevo traje y su PupPack.

-Desde ahora el cielo será tu destino y el rescate tu guía- dice Skye. Todos ovacionan a Nahiara.

Nahiara, casi apunto de llorar sonríe y levanta la mirada para decir su lema: -Con Viento o Niebla, Nahiara siempre llega!- esto la hizo sentir muy bien, pero ahora era turno de su amigo, por lo que retrocedió un poco.

-Y ahora nuestro siguiente cadete: ¡Kenji Hashimoto!- Dice Ryder mientras presenta al terrier.

-Pre-presente!- dice Kenji alegre y nervioso. Káiser aparece y le tiende la pata.

-Kenji, tu valor sobresale en los momentos de desesperación- El terrier japonés se queda sorprendido al escuchar a Káiser, pero se sorprende más al ver a otro cachorro acercarse.

-Tu rápida reacción es digna del mejor rescatista- Kenji mira a Marshall sorprendido, pero su sorpresa aumenta al ver quien más se acerca.

-No solo demostraste saber que es ser un EMT…- dice Napo sonriendo. -sino que llegaste a formar una familia con nosotros Kenji... Tu corazón es la pieza que complementa nuestro tablero de ajedrez!-

Kenji no comprende lo que ocurre, ahora Napo esta frente a él también, y esa última frase lo desconcertó.

-Kenji!- Dice Ryder. -Contigo se ha completado el equipo de Rescate Paw Patrol, los cuatro miembros: Marshall, Káiser, Napo, y ahora tú, son el nuevo equipo de reacción rápida, rescate y emergencia.

Las palabras de Ryder resuenan en los oídos del joven terrier.

-Kenji Hashimoto…- dice Marshall como el nuevo líder de los EMT. -te hago entrega de tu placa y tu equipo!-

La pantalla se muestra el símbolo Kenji, la palabra de "Paw" en japonés, mientras que los demás visten a su nuevo miembro con las insignias de búsqueda y rescate. Una vez concluido, los tres cachorros se cuadran y hacen un saludo militar al nuevo miembro.

Kenji responde emocionado y con lágrimas de felicidad la salutación, luego al igual que su amiga, levantó el hocico para decir su lema: -No importa el lugar, ayudaré sin dudar!- ya dicho esto, baja la cabeza, viendo como todos lo veían con mucho orgullo.

-Además, tenemos una sorpresa más...- dice Chase.

De pronto, Everest y Tracker aparecen, conduciendo dos vehículos nuevecitos, ambos se estacionan y los transforman en modo PupHouse. Uno era una casita casi al estilo de Skye pero mas grande y la otra parecía una casita como la de Tracker, Aunque parecía a la de Marshall.

-Nuestras PupHouse!- Exclaman emocionados los cachorros.

-Adelante hermanos!- Dice un sonriente Chase. -Activen sus vehículos!

-Ruaff Ruaff!- Dice Nahiara mientras que la casita se convierte en un jet.

-Aquí voy!- Dice Kenji, la casita se convierte en un jeep todo terreno con grúa y cuerdas.

-Kenji y Nahiara! Bienvenidos oficialmente al equipo PAW PATROL!- Ryder corre y abraza efusivamente a sus cachorros, al mismo tiempo que todos... sí, todos los cachorros de la patrulla se unen a ese abrazo, aplastando un poco a los dos.

A la entrada del Centro turístico del lago Cristal, tres lobos miran sentados toda la escena, sonriendo, uno de ellos, el mayor, Grey Shadow, sonríe más.

-Se ve que esos cachorros tiene mucho futuro por delante- dice Dawn, rascándose levemente la oreja.

-Oye Grey Shadow, y por qué aceptaste ayudarlos, si no son miembros de nuestra manada?- preguntó Dusk extrañado por la decisión del lobo adulto.

-Amigos míos, deben de recordar algo, sea un humano, un lobo o un cachorro, todos merecen un poco de ayuda y ningún acto de bondad está de sobra nunca!- respondió aquel lobo milenario, dejando que el viendo golpeara su pelaje.

Los tres lobos se ponen de pie, aullan, y corren en dirección del bosque, dejando a los Paw Patrol continuar con el festejo y compartiendo la alegría de sus nuevos miembros

FIN! (O tal vez... Un nuevo inicio!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esteban: Vaya al parecer hemos acabado este One-Shot! *mirando hacia arriba donde este Maro* ¡Hola nakama!, espero que estés feliz con este regalo… tuvimos varios contra tiempos pero logramos hacerte este sencillo regalo! :3

Marco: En serio? Por fin terminamos? Wow! Es grandioso! *También mira hacia arriba, sonriendo, buscando la sonrisa de alguien muy especial!* Hola Maro! Es un honor terminar este regalo tan especial para ti! Fue un gran reto unir todas nuestras vidas aquí! Esto es solo un pequeño detalle que nos honra darte! Felicidades! Ruaff Ruaff!

Ringtail: Fue una excelente labor en conjunto, esperemos que disfrutes y aprecies este humilde pero emotivo presente de nuestra parte, y que nuestro esfuerzo haya rendido frutos, fue todo un honor participar con tan brillantes colaboradores y todos deseamos que este regalo sea de tu total agrado, muchas felicidades!

Maro: ... Gracias Chicos... :'3


End file.
